Royal Bloodline
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma Bulla Trunks/Mai – family, romance and a lot of Saiyan sassiness. Preview: Bulma smiled at that, burying her face in Vegeta' hair so he wouldn't see. Who was she to complain? She had one of the strongest men in the universe loyally and unconditionally at her side. "I am still quite sure that a quarrel is Saiyan foreplay." "What?" Vegeta gasped. Well, she wasn't wrong…
1. Your culture is so confusing

**Royal Bloodline**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _My first fic for this fandom and I'm so excited. I was 11-14 years old when I watched it on tv. This feels like revisiting my childhood days. I can finally do stuff I wasn't able to do before. Like Cosplay, proper drawings and English as a language to write fanfics._

 _I wish I could travel back in time to talk to my child version and tell her that I still love such an adorably awesome series. And then I'll give her the Trunks jacket I've just finished sewing for my Cosplay. She would freak out XD_

 _Summary:_

 _It's roughly Age 790. The original timeline version of Trunks is almost a man now and drives his father insane with the human mating rituals the Saiyan Prince doesn't understand. Staying true to his future version from DB Super Trunks has set his eyes on Mai._

 _Bulma and Vegeta meanwhile still enjoy their life as a married couple. But when Vegeta realizes he'll be a grandfather soon he has to have some serious talks with his son. Which include some instinctive Saiyan mating habits. A nightmare for the poor Prince but he quickly realizes the continuation of his bloodline is worth the effort in besting Karakot. Even if it's merely that his grandsons ascend earlier than Gohan and Goten's brats. Since he learned a lot from raising Bulla he has some tips for Trunks and the brood he's fathered._

 _And Bulma always has a sweet reward when he does something to help his boy, so that's a plus as well..._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 **Chapter 1: Your culture is so confusing**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta and Bulma left the gravity room together, a telltale sign of what had just transpired in there the last half hour. The woman's hair was in slight disarray and her steps were wobbly but the satisfied smirk on her face rivaled even that of her husband's.

She definitely appreciated the fact that despite her age and having birthed two children, the Prince's desire for his mate never dissipated. Of course, they had grown accustomed to each other over the years, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Knowing the other's limits was advantageous, just as well as particular fixations. Such as the use of his multiform. He enjoyed the view as he would take her until she was sore - or the subtle tricks he sometimes did with his fingers, concentrating his ki to give her jolts of pleasure.

Bulma too had found some things Vegeta had exhibited difficulties admitting to, like how much he enjoyed it when she was on top; not too often or his ego would suffer, but on rare occasions, like her birthday, their anniversary or any of those "rubbishy human holidays that involved gifts." It always took a great deal of discipline not to turn the tables and nail her so hard the mattress needed to be replaced, along with the bed, and maybe a new paint job for the wall.

Today, though, they had done it in the most primal and practical way Vegeta could imagine, bending his woman over the console of the gravity room and rutting against her until she moaned his name in praise. They had soundproofed the walls of their home long ago when the children were still young, but in here, they could get even louder.

Bulma shivered when she felt his rough hand slowly stroke down her back, resting on her butt for a moment. He was just as possessive as he was protective. As they entered the house together, they settled back into their usual demeanor. With Trunks nearing adulthood and Bulla now in her teenage years, it wasn't wise to live out their sexual escapades so openly with such visible evidence. The woman glimpsed over to her side to discover a trace of lipstick on her husband's neck.

Vegeta had noticed her glance and raised an eyebrow, awaiting for her to remove the evidence. Bulma obliged and wiped the imprint from his skin. In return, he moved a lost strand of hair back into its place. Oh, by all the Gods and Supreme Kais, he could fall into that blue ocean that was her eyes and drown in its bliss. It was beyond all rationality how she could still do that to him after all these years. "My Bulma…" he whispered gently, knowing how much she loved hearing her name from his lips.

The woman closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into him only to discover how ready he was to pick up where they had left off just a few moments prior. "My Prince…" She was about to kiss him on that arrogant grin of his when both noticed a sound behind them.

Trunks stood in the doorway, his face scrunched up in a mixture of disgust, embarrassment, and something else. Was it wonder? Yearning? He truly was growing up, attempting to understand the deep connection his parents held while trying to find it for himself.

"You're back from school early, honey." Bulma commented, attempting to regain her composure.

"Mom, it's almost half past two. I even stayed in my room when I came back and felt that you were… occupied…" His blush deepened. He chose to retreat before his father could interject. "I'll go back in the city to grab myself a takeaway."

Had they been in there that long? Bulma instantly felt the guilt and chased after her son. "I'll prepare something real quick."

"The boy can find nourishment himself. He's old enough." Vegeta commented, crossing his arms.

Bulma turned around in a flash and raised her index finger. "You can't even heat up a pizza from the freezer." She snapped at him, giving him a full blow of facts.

"Argh." Vegeta growled at her. "Only because the freezer sounds like Frieza. I don't want to eat anything that has come from a place that is named like him." He knew the point was invalid, but right now it was his only defense. He didn't want to swallow his pride and tell her that the food she made for him was better. He heard her scoff and decided to return to the gravity room. Let her deal with the brat she'd spawned. That was none of his business… Vegeta chuckled. As if… But his parenting was only required when it concerned Saiyan thingsor training. Unfortunately, the boy's mating cycle would begin soon, reaching maturity with his 18th birthday. Then he would have to have a talk with him about it. Although dreading this conversation, in order to prepare, the Prince began to think how he would explain these certain aspects to him.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bulma sighed in annoyance. Their adolescent boy was a whirlwind of energy since he had discovered that Mai would be coming back to the city. Consumed by his ever-changing hormones, Trunks appeared to be more agitated than usual and the training with his father had not been enough to calm him. The young man had even managed to hit Vegeta rather hard a few times which in turn angered the Prince. Bulma could deal with that, though. Besides, the last few nights had been… the best they'd had in years. Not that her man didn't live up to the challenge of being an amazing lover during their physical activities. But damn, she couldn't sit without wincing every so often.

Still, Trunks wasn't the only issue. He had hit puberty pretty late whereas his sister was an early starter. Although still developing, Bulla too had begun to realize her beauty along with her womanly attributes. Oh Kami, was she a spitting image of her mother, in every sense of the way. Bulma pitied any man that glanced her way because Vegeta was beyond protective of his daughter. He fulfilled his daughter's every wish and even tried to a new dress code for a while.

"I wonder if she got lost. Mai should be here by now." Trunks complained as he entered the kitchen, grabbing himself some premade sandwiches from the fridge.

"Don't worry. She would have called if anything had happened." Bulma tried to soothe her son until the overabundance of aftershave hit her. "My god, did you bathe in your father's toiletries or what?"

Trunks froze in shock. "Er…" he had wanted to say no but knew it was futile. "Is it too much?"

"YES. Try to wash it off before she arrives. I'm almost betting that she stays away because of the smell." Bulma chided him playfully.

Trunks screamed desperately running back upstairs to shower.

"I heard the brat shouting. What broke now?" Vegeta snarled as he entered the kitchen to grab the rest of the food Trunks had left in his hurry. "Dear god. Did he…?" the Saiyan coughed. "He needs a lecture about staying away from my stuff."

Bulma snickered at his response. "Go easy on him. This is hard enough for him as it is."

"What do you mean, woman? He's been distracted all week." Vegeta didn't sit down to eat, instead leaning against the counter where Bulma stood. With one hand he grabbed sandwich after sandwich while letting the other casually rest on his wife's lower back, slowly descending to her bottom to announce his intentions.

"He wants to impress his girlfriend. They've been separated for over a year now with her studying on the other side of the globe. And within the last few months our boy has changed a bit. He's becoming a man." She knew that giving in to his advances would at least force him to listen to her arguments and stroking his ego couldn't hurt.

"He's still just an ignorant brat. On Vegeta-sei I would encourage him to..." The Prince bit on his tongue, realizing he had said too much. But he simply couldn't resist when her fingers gently stroked the arm that held her close.

"To do what?" She urged him while leaning against his chest.

Vegeta froze when he felt her hand reach between his legs. "Young Saiyan men reach puberty at roughly the same time humans do. It depends on the moon. Every three years when it's closest to the planet we held a festival with tournaments, concluding in the mating season." Trunks was a bit late for most of this but that may have been due to the fact that the right trigger had been missing. Now his body had kicked into overdrive to reach maturity. "For ten males we had just one female. So only the strongest could mate. It was a privilege you had to earn by besting the others in a fight. That ensured only the most powerful Saiyans could reproduce."

Bulma listened. "So survival of the fittest? Makes sense for your kind. So what about Trunks now? Will he get the urge to prove himself?"

Vegeta smiled. She had drawn the conclusion before he had to voice it, such a smart mate. "The royal family always had the strongest offspring so a young prince could bed more than one woman before deciding on a candidate for the title of future queen. The children born from those nights normally became high ranking officials and war counselors or the next heir if the mate was chosen."

"So your culture didn't rate females all that high, hm?" There was bitterness in her voice.

"A strong mate is very precious. She's not like a mere trophy you show around. Once mated they become equals and complete each other." He actually smiled at that, thinking about how Bulma aided him with science to surpass his limits.

"What about virginity? Does your culture see that as something important?" Now she was curious.

Vegeta thought about it for a few seconds. "Not as much as yours does I believe. A mate being untouched means you can be quite sure the offspring that you sire is of your blood, but that also connotes she's inexperienced. Both options have a good and a bad aspect."

Bulma pondered over that for a bit. Well, they were less caveman than she had expected. "And the next queen is chosen by whether or not she was good in bed? Love at first sight? Or just for political gain?" Bulma asked. Their whirlwind romance had taken both by surprise, just like the unexpected creation of Trunks. Sealing the deal had happened long afterward. He had told her a few things before their wedding but these were questions she hadn't thought of asking yet because they had been irrelevant at the time.

"It's about strength. If the female is a proper challenge in bed their lust grows further. A mating cycle takes around one week. The moment they feel the child's ki their ferocious appetite is lessened but that doesn't mean the flame is instantly extinguished. Protective instincts take over and a time of bonding begins that ensures the unborn's safety."

Bulma remembered the differences between how Vegeta had acted during the first pregnancy with Trunks compared to the second with Bulla. With their boy it must have been a bona fide struggle against his instincts when looking at their second born for comparison. She had never really thought about it from this perspective. Vegeta had been a different man, unable to understand his feelings, avoiding them instead of accepting.

The Prince tried not to read too much into her expression because he already knew what was on her mind. "But that is commonly only reserved for the firstborn when everything is still new. Those who aren't royalty or first class don't have these intense instincts and want to join the battle earlier, putting the growing cells into an incubator for the rest of the time because weaker females struggled much more during a pregnancy. It was a precaution we had to develop at some point."

He had told her about that option, _after_ Trunks was born.

From her annoyed glare he knew what she was thinking about and gave her a quick kiss atop her head. "You did extremely well, especially for a human." Vegeta pulled her even closer, in hopes of providing his better half comfort. "The last decision is made once she gives birth to the child. The power level is determined soon after the cord is cut. The strongest heir is usually born from the mate with the most chemistry in bed. So you could say it's all three of your suspected answers. The more they fit physically and emotionally, the stronger the bond and the better the next in line for the throne."

She let those words sink in for a while before lifting her head and looking into his eyes. "Is Trunks a worthy heir?"

Vegeta stared at her as if he believed she was merely joking. "Of course he is, woman. That brat's a menace, but in a good way." He laughed at his own choice of words. "And I'm already interested to see what he'll sire. But hopefully not that soon…"

Bulma laughed at the horrified expression on his face. "Well, he's half human. So let's see what this side of him does."

"If he's anything like his mother…" He dodged her attack, already expecting her half-hearted slap, and chuckled before lifting her onto the kitchen counter, and going to his knees…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta watched the young woman standing before the gate that secured the perimeter of their dwelling and couldn't help but scoff. She was going to need more confidence if she had any intention of dealing with his son's cockiness and pride that had only inflated since he'd reached his teenage years.

He thought about the woman they had meet from another timeline. That Mai was a beacon to what little of civilization had been left on that parallel Earth; a true leader, worthy of being with his royal son. Yet this one here acted just as stupidly as the brat himself. The girl had even dyed a strand of her hair so it resembled the blonde of a Saiyan after ascension. Was she trying to impress him with that? Well, with Trunks' current mindset that might actually work. Human culture was so confusing.

Oh, finally… She had rung the bell, and instantly his son's ki flared up with excitement. Here we go…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks gasped as he had opened the door for her. Bulma behind him grinned at the sight. Oh, the boy was just adorable with that blush all over his face.

He couldn't move, couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. How often had he looked at their childhood photographs are the past days. They weren't doing her justice anymore. She was so beautiful. Her hair like black silk with a strand of blonde coming from her scalp. It suited her. He wondered why she'd decided on it, his mind not realizing yet that it was more than an accessory but something she'd done for him. It had only been a little more than a year but she had matured into a woman already. The dark green dress hugged her curves perfectly. Trunks felt his body responding and held his breath. Oh, no, would she see it? Luckily he wasn't wearing his training suit but the loose trousers still didn't hide all of the bulge.

For Mai time seemed to freeze when she got a look at the boy she had fallen in love with as a child. Dear Kami, he was so handsome, and strong. The rare, blurry video chats they have had during her time away had only showed his face and not the rest of him. He was a lot taller now and bulkier. The urge to touch his muscles just to see whether they actually felt as hard and steely as they looked made the young woman blush. He was wearing a similar set of clothes as they future version of him when he had asked for help to save his world and the future Mai. The only difference was the hair. She had seen pictures of that self of his from the time the fighters had defeated Cell. Shoulder length and lavender colored. It suited him very well.

Oh god, she was staring at him, not saying a word. Was the aftershave still too strong on his skin? Had he chosen the wrong clothes for the occasion? She had totally fallen for his future self when the Goku Black fight had occured. Maybe he had overdone it with that one?

"Trunks, why don't you invite her in?" Bulma said from behind him. "And take her luggage upstairs into the guest room?"

The boy gaped at his mother's suggestion. Why the hell hadn't he thought about it? "Of course. Mai." He bowed before her and didn't wait for a reply before using his speed to grab the luggage behind her before reappearing again. He stretched out an arm and made sure to flex his muscles a bit so she could feel them when she took his invitation. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Trunks. Ah… me too." She hesitated for a second before hanging on to his arm. Oh, he certainly didn't disappoint there… "Good day, Mrs Briefs. Thank you for giving me a place to be until I find my own dwelling."

Bulma merely nodded but didn't come closer. It would ruin the moment for her boy to get in between them. So she just waved. "Oh, no problem. We've got space enough. You can stay as long as you like."

"Come on. I'll show you your room." He almost leaped into a flight to get there fast but then realized she was only human. Maybe he should carry her? Just sling an arm around her waist and fly upstairs or was that too much?

Mai leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. She could barely describe the emotions flaring inside her heart. She was drunk on his scent and the protective aura around him. The young woman felt safe with him next to her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"This is so ridiculous." Vegeta snarled behind her. "So, how does it go now? Will they start mating? Because if that boy makes me a grandfather this soon I'll strangle him personally."

Bulma choked on her laugh. The considerate and open Vegeta from an hour ago had been replaced by his normal personality again. At least he had shared this information with her. "No, honey." She knew he hated that term of endearment. "Humans don't just jump another when they really want it to mean something. Unlike you Saiyans we don't go from ice cold demeanor into screwing each others brains out plus knocking the mate up first try."

Vegeta couldn't hold his stoic posture at those words. "Hn." He turned his head to the side and tried not to blush at the memory. She had made him so angry that day, shouting at him through the video screen of the gravity chamber. He had lasted another ten minutes before his urges had gotten the better of him. "Vulgar woman." Was his only comment when at the same time he knew it was the most apt description of what had happened that night, and half of the day after that. And… "The boy will be busy for a little while, right?"

Bulma looked at him with a knowing smile. "Yeah. With how bashful he acts it will take at least an hour for them to get settled and are able to speak to each other without stumbling over the words. Why?" She asked innocently.

"Bedroom, now. Bring the ki restriction shackles. I intend to pound you without the boy feeling it."

The mother bit on her lower lip and felt a wonderful shiver running down her spine. "Alright, my Prince."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _I love writing Vegeta so much. XD It's not beta'd and I'm sure I missed something I want to slap myself for after posting XD_ _Anybody wants to volunteer for beta? I have nobody to talk about dbz and would like to know some fellow fans ^^_

 _So, what do you think so far? I am testing myself out in this fandom. I needed a break from Loki, Black Widow, Bucky and the lot. And come on, whatever I wanted for those characters is actual canon in this fandom here! What else could I want?_

 _Please review. When I realize that people are interested in this story I'll keep it going. ^^_

 _Want to see a picture of my Trunks jacket?_


	2. Attraction

**Chapter 2: Attraction**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _A huge thank you to all the reviewers. I'm delighted you appreciate my little work here. Many of you commented on how refreshing a fanfic not centered around the 3 year gap is. I enjoy it too ^^ And I can still let the characters reminisce about their past, talking about it in a new perspective years later._

 _A very big hug goes to Emmy_Tee. She volunteered to be a beta and oh my kami. She's the best! Since I'm not a native speaker my English often sounds clumsy but she went through it and now I can't believe how nice it is to read! Check chapter 1 again. There were a lot of changes in the flow of the words._

 _I wonder what she'll say once she's through with the 112 pages I've written up to now. XD_

 _Okay, and lastly the fanart I started this week. (chapter 1 has the sketch and outlines). Luckily I can add it on archive of our own where I can post the explicit stuff. (read AO3 version for it)_

 _And also on AO3 and all of my profiles on various networks is not my Cosplay (still a bit wip) of Trunks as shown in the new fanafic image)_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks tried to remember the breathing lessons his father had taught him but to no avail. It was remarkably difficult when he was encompassed by her scent. She smelled incredible, like rare flowers in a forest, blooming despite the darkness in full force. He knew she was special, had felt it since they had been mere children. But now… the fragrance...the essence...the… damn, he had to get his loins under control! No, he wouldn't be like his father. He wasn't as impulsive. Especially since he wasn't sure if Mai even felt the same. She was so shy around him, to the point of almost uneasiness. An angry growl escaped his throat when he thought about anything that could potentially threaten her safety.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll hurry up." Mai exclaimed in exasperation before sliding her bag beneath the bed instead of opening it. She ran over to her backpack and pulled out something before standing up.

Oh no. His reaction to his own thoughts had lead her to distress. Why did he have to mess everything up? "No, it's fine. Take all the time you need" he choked out.

"Ah…" Mai was stunned for a moment by the rigid posture and slight blush that began to creep upon on his face. She shook her head in attempt to clear her troubled mind and took a deep breath before pushing a small box covered by decorative wrapping paper in his direction. "That's for you. I've got one for each of your family members as well. Just something to show my gratitude for letting me live here until I find another place."

Trunks couldn't focus on the present. _Another place?_ But he needed her beside him, next to him, around… Oh,... Get your life together! "Oh, thanks. That wasn't necessary, really." He picked it up from her, hoping she wouldn't notice how much his hands shook.

"You can open it now." Mai urged him. "I want to know if you like it."

Trunks inspected the box for a moment, wondering about the contents. He pulled the wrapping paper away and opened it. Inside was a keychain with an intricately crafted miniature copy of the sword his future self had wielded as a weapon. The meaning behind it stole his breath away. "I…"

"You don't like it? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Mai exclaimed in desperation while trying to snatch it away from him. How could she have been so stupid? Now he must think she wanted to date his future self and not…

"NO!" He pulled away and held it firmly pressed to his heart. "I… I just didn't expect this. It's wonderful, Mai. You have no idea how much meaning this holds to me. It's… perfect."

Mai tried to fight the tears in her eyes as she heard his words. "Really? Oh, then I'm glad. It's custom made and I had to sketch it from memory so it might not be entirely accurate." The town she had studied in was known for its amazing artists. She wanted to give them something unique. For weeks she had thought about what iconic symbol suited them best before entering the store with drafts.

Trunks looked at it again, turning it around between his fingers. "Incredible detail, and all of it accurate. Thank you, Mai." He couldn't help himself and let the urges overwrite him.

Mai gave a surprised gasp when he hugged her tightly. It took her a few seconds before she relaxed again, a smile spreading over her face. Kami, it felt so right to be in his strong arms, so safe. The universe could burn down around them and she would not even notice it while listening to his heart beating so surely under those strong muscles. Her legs began to weaken so she slung her arms around his neck.

Trunks breathed in the scent of her hair along with something else he couldn't quite place. It made the heat in his groins flare. Concerned she would notice, he drew back slightly not ready to let her go just yet.

Mai saw this as her chance to look him in the eyes. Goodness, he really had grown over the past months. Now he was almost a foot taller than her, but that was no reason to feel intimidated. There was kindness in his eyes and a yearning Mai knew she was mirroring. She wanted his hands to wander lower, maybe even lift her up with those capable arms and… Oh no, was she actually thinking about…? But how could she not? That man was the epitome of masculinity. Yes, the hair was a bit out of place, but unique, framing his face so perfectly. If he leaned down now it would be like a curtain, shielding them both from the world while his mouth did things to her. Oh, get a grip!

The other scent of hers intensified and the burning in his loins became a raging hellfire while he ached to touch her, not through her clothing, but her bare naked skin. He wanted to taste every inch of her, especially...

Mai was about to lean in closer and give him a kiss. Before she could decide whether it would be a shy peck or long and intimate, she heard a growl vibrating in his chest. Was he angry with her?

Why did they have to do it now? Trunks couldn't focus on anything other than doing exactly the same thing when he heard the muffled sounds of his parents. They were already at it in earnest, meaning Vegeta had shielded himself somehow. And the soundproofed wall couldn't do much when the bed was colliding with it again and again. He knew Mai wouldn't hear it, but… he couldn't disregard the images beginning to appear in his mind. As a teenager he had accidently walked in on his parents on multiple occasions. It hadn't scarred him for life, luckily. But right now with his own need coursing through his veins, he couldn't help but imagine doing those things to Mai. He could see her face, flushed, desperate, begging him for more… He gave a desperate whine and rested his head on her shoulder while something inside of him almost begged to seal the deal, to… sink his teeth in her neck? That snapped him out of his daze.

"Err… Trunks…" She tried to untangle herself from him. She instinctively felt the danger, and it made her want him all the more. Because the woman _knew_ he would never hurt her. But… the other things that could make her heart race faster than ever before... "I think I'll give my gifts to your mother and father now as well."

Trunks ripped his eyes open. "No!"

She looked at him, perplexed. "Why not?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant… they are occupied at the moment." He choked out, hoping she wouldn't inquire for more details.

"Okay?" It was more of a question. Why was he so disturbed by that?

To remedy the awkward silence, he decided to distract her somewhat until his father was done with his mother. "I could show you the house and the lab. We're changed a lot of things. You're gonna like it."

He seemed desperate to get her out of the living area so she didn't press him. "Alright." Managing a smile she used all her courage to give him a little peck on his cheek. The blush was instant and she delighted in it. He was so bashful, so handsome. Kami, she wanted that face between her… Get a grip!

Trunks gasped and didn't know what to do at first. Why was it so easy for his parents to show affection? Even for his father. There were such tiny gestures he had come to realize once he'd grown old enough to understand them. Using a trick his father sometimes did, he used his fingers to gently put a strand of hair back into place. He could see the shift in her eyes, glazing over with something he couldn't pinpoint. But he wanted to see it more often.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta groaned one last time before releasing himself inside of her. Damn, that felt good. After all the pining he had been subjected to by the ki signature of his boy, he was glad to get that out of his system. The Prince had to find a way to shield himself better from his brat's emotions. They were too distracting and flipped his training schedule upside down. Well, at least this private training with his wife felt way more satisfying.

"We should make ourselves presentable again." Bulma gave him one more loving kiss before getting out of bed. Wincing slightly at the soreness between her legs she decided a shower would be required before meeting Trunks and Mai again. "Care to join me?"

His woman was already in the bathroom when he realized what she'd asked. With a grin he opened the shackles limiting his strength to human levels and let his power flow through him. The effect on his groin was instantaneous. Being a male from earth must really be annoying, such little stamina.

"Aren't you comin'?" Bulma asked from the bathroom where the shower was already running.

' _The question is not if, but how often…'_ he answered in his mind before lifting himself off of the sheets. Vegeta made a beeline for her, a smug grin on his lips when he saw the blue imprints his fingers had left on her hips. The warrior had failed to notice the damage he'd inflicted on her body. Usually when using the shackles he decided not to hold back. He only had human strength at his disposal but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to hurt her. Yet the settings had been made by Bulma who knew exactly how much she could take. The woman liked a bit of pain sometimes and it enticed him.

Handing him the shower gel, Bulma stepped back under the spray and waited for him to clean up his mess while she busied herself with washing her hair.

Vegeta put a generous amount of the scentless soap on his hands. His wife had made this mixture herself years ago. When they had begun their intimate affair, the Prince had made it quite clear that awfully strong, sweet perfumes were an annoying distraction when all he wanted to inhale was her…

The woman gave him a delicious moan when his large hands cupped her behind carefully, massaging her cheeks before diving between her legs.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bulma joined the rest of the adults in the garden where Trunks and Vegeta were training on the lawn. She put the tray of sandwiches on the table and took a seat next to Mai. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." She gave her a nod to show her gratitude before continuing to type something into her notebook.

"You've settled back in nicely. I'll miss you once you've found your own place." Bulma commented, trying her best to encourage the girl to stay. "Bulla is still too young to have a normal conversation with and we all know my mother is a bit of a nightmare." She played with the little necklace Mai had gifted to her. At the end of the chain was a tiny pearl similar in color to a Dragon Ball but instead of having stars in it there was a single strawberry. The girl really had put a lot of thought into the gifts. They weren't something you could buy around the corner or edible presents like chocolate. Looking at her husband Bulma wondered what Vegeta had gotten from her.

"I won't be on the other side of earth this time." She said before closing her computer. Mai had used her work as an excuse to spend a few minutes outside to watch father and son train. In the corner of her eyes she had constantly followed the two of them throwing their punches.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Bulma commented when she realized where the girl's mind had went.

Unable to fight the blush spreading across her cheeks, "er… I wouldn't know."

Bulma laughed. "Oh, admit it. I know that glint in your eyes. And believe me, those two would train in the gravity chamber if they wanted to get stronger. This right now is purely a way to show off their attributes. Arrogant males…" She wondered if it had been her son or husband who had offered to train so visibly.

Oh, well they certainly had a lot to show off. Mai felt her bones liquefying when she followed their movements. Those two were perfect, deadly, but beautiful.

The Prince felt the bloodlust inside him surge when a mixture of scents reached his nose. At least he had gotten his own wife into mating mode as well. For an hour now, the girl sat there, acting as if she was focused on her computer. But the pheromones she emitted were a clear sign of her actual intentions. He was almost certain the girl was wet beneath that short skirt. Bulma must have given her some shopping advice because it wasn't her usual style or maybe it was just her way of showing off? Whatever… The Prince wondered why his son wasn't as affected by the scent in the air as he. If the girl had been on the Saiyan home planet, the poor thing would've already been encircled by at least four dozen males trying to win her over. Vegeta had enough and grabbed his son's arm, wrestling him to the ground. "Concentrate, boy! Or do you want to lose while your mate is watching?"

A shock went through him at the thought. "What?!" He seethed and glanced over to Mai who had a look of excitement on her face, waiting for Trunks to turn the tables again. Something growled deep inside him until he realized it was his own voice.

Oh, good. At least this exercise was proving to be helpful in achieving the next level of power. The challenge the boy saw in showing his capabilities in front of the girl made him break his limit. "You don't want to be a weakling in her eyes, do you?" He pressed him and used the hold he had on his son to inflict more pain.

Trunks howled before his instincts took the upper hand. With a blast of energy he knocked Vegeta a few feet away. "You were saying?" The lavender haired man asked with so much arrogance in his tone.

Yes, there he was, his son, at the height of his power. Of course this was merely a sparring match with them in their base forms but it still did wonders for the development of their skills. "You heard what I said. Now come and fight me!"

Trunks was at him in a flash, putting all his might into his punch.

Vegeta had seen it, but without transforming he wasn't able to block it in time. A shocked gasp left his throat when he felt the hand compressing his organs. The blow was hard enough to knock him into a nearby tree. He took a moment to recover and clear his vision. The pride he felt when he found his son's gaze, so proud, undefeated, able to accomplish _anything_. Oh, the sweet knowledge that the boy came from him was able to block out the pain he felt right now. Vegeta enjoyed the taste of blood in his mouth.

Trunks heard the two women cheering but that was so far away. Right now the only thing he felt was the immense ki he had unlocked. If he was able to draw from this well while being Super Saiyan there was hardly any villain to even reach his level.

"That's what I wanted to see." Vegeta mouthed and knew his son would understand even though he couldn't hear the words from so far away.

He nodded at his father thankfully before turning around and grabbing himself a towel. Trunks knew very well that his father hated pity, so he did not offer to help him up.

Mai had jumped to attention when the fight ended. She could feel her own heart beating rapidly after such a big moment. Offering him a glass of water was the only thing she could manage to do. The smirk on Trunks' face was enough to make her blush all over again.

The lust for blood he had felt before was turning into another direction. The adrenaline was still overwriting his brain and the sweet victory was like gold in his veins. His instincts told him to claim his prize now. Mai was so close to him that he could see the pulse beneath the skin of her throat. A sudden need to sink his teeth into the area where her neck and shoulder met was throwing him off guard. He wanted to taste her. First her skin, then her blood and at last her sweet nectar. And after that, the Saiyan would prove his manhood by making this beautiful face contort in pure ecstasy. His instincts told him to mount her here and now. To hell with anyone who might watch them. He knew his mother had gone off to treat his father. The two had already left the garden while Trunks and Mai continued to stare at each other. He noticed the desire in his parents' ki signatures and knew what they would do now. Why was it so easy for them when he had to struggle and hold back?! "I'm gonna shower. I will see you at dinner." He choked out before his urges got the better of him.

Mai was about to reply but he was already gone.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta had watched his boy fawning over the girl for few days now. That wasn't _courting_. It was a disgrace for a Saiyan warrior. When there was chemistry, the lovers just went at it and fulfilled their cravings. Fighting was more important than sexual interests, unless the moon made the baser instincts take over. And even then it was a battle between the sheets.

Oh great. Now they were outside in the garden - holding fucking hands! It was moments like these where Vegeta wondered if he had actually fathered that brat. Of course there was no doubt about it but he wished that the boy's Saiyan nature was stronger and not overwritten by stupid human norms. Maybe he should ask the woman if there were any herbs on this planet that might make them less… shy. Vegeta knew of quite a few from his journeys across the stars. Most of them were used in whore houses but the effect was very pleasant in lower doses. Maybe the Saiyan Prince should pay one of the outposts a visit to purchase a handful, but that would be a betrayal he didn't want to commit.

He simply had to be patient, stand his ground and wait until his son would finally seal the deal. Although at this point he was sure Trunks would remain a virgin until he was as old as Vegeta was now…

"Aren't they cute?" Bulma stated behind him.

" _Cute_ is not the word I would use, woman." Vegeta countered before inhaling her scent. Oh yes. That could always calm his nerves.

"Oh, my poor man. I know this is hard for you, Vegeta. But be honest, would you rather have him bang his way across the planet? With his stamina that would certainly be no problem." She used a veiled compliment in her phrasing, knowing he'd fall for it.

"If you say it like that…" he leaned back against her. "I prefer it when his interests are focused on one human. At least we have to deal with fewer products of his loins then." He just had to throw that comment in there as well.

"Oh, and there I thought you wanted to revive the Saiyan race," she joked as she sank her fingers into his thick dark hair, massaging his scalp to soothe her mate's temper.

Vegeta purred in delight before answering. "Not when the result is a weakling. As I told you before, only those with chemistry produce strong offspring." He couldn't think straight when she did this to him. Oh, if only he still had his tail. The gentle touches and strokes would be so much nicer along the length of it…

Ah, now she had him. Good. "And you think there is chemistry there?"

"I could think of a thousand species I'd rather see him procreate with, although most of them I have already wiped out." He knew his past didn't scare her anymore. She would focus on the main aspect of the reply.

"So she's not worthy?" She let one hand continue to play with his hair while the other traced his muscles until they rested on his crotch, carefully squeezing him.

He _wanted_ to say that she was inferior because she was human; _wanted_ to just pass it off as an adolescent fling. But he knew it wasn't, and the girl had potential. Besides, what kind of Saiyan Prince was he to admit it? Although… when she held him like that… The blood was quickly leaving his brain as she fondled him just the way he liked. "No," he croaked out before exhaling in a low groan of pleasure.

"So humans aren't capable of…" she was interrupted before finishing.

"Woman, I know where you're going with this, and I will not allow you to..." he trembled under her touch. The influence the blasted female had on him was impossible.

"Why don't we talk this out upstairs? I'll be on top and show you just how powerful human females can be." A finger slipped beneath his trousers, making him gasp.

"Oh, are you trying to prove your worth again?" Vegeta wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Well, I am worthy enough to be your Queen after all. So... " She bit into his neck as hard as she could, knowing it would turn him on beyond belief.

Vegeta growled barely able to refrain from pathetically releasing himself into his own trousers. Okay, that was a declaration of war. "Let's see how long I let you be on top," he threatened her.

"Oh, Vegeta, you know you'll be begging me to make you come while I ride you into oblivion." Bulma licked along his pulse before squeezing him with her fingers.

"Vulgar woman."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _As I said in an answer to a comment I'll not go for a slowburn. Mai and Trunks will have their fun quite soon. And then the really good stuff starts. Funnily I enjoy Vegeta and Bulma teasing each other instead of actually writing the smut._

 _Do you want the smut? Also, check out the AO3 version of this story with the fanart in it ^^_

 _Continue your awesome support and review. Last time I wrote almost 50 pages in two evenings because I was so delighted with the AO3 responses!_


	3. Second base?

**Chapter 3: Second base?**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you gifted me with on AO3 and ffnet! They always make my day and push me to write more! ^^_

 _I know I didn't update last weekend but there was a reason for that. Guess what guys? I finished my Trunks Cosplay and went to the Comic Con Germany with it! I even bought a whole set of Dragonballs for the shootings. (And a Dragonball necklace of the same kind I wrote for Bulma with the difference that I had four stars in it XD But I couldn't find Trunks' sword, neither as keychain, nor as real weapon in the sword selling booths. I'll make it myself then ^^)_

 _summary:_ _Goten teases Trunks a little and Vegeta gets more and more annoyed by all the human courtship nonsense. Trunks and Mai both want to go beyond kissing but are too afraid to admit it._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bulma added a couple of new photographs into the album when she noticed that one of the books was not where it should've been on the shelf. She pulled it out and opened it. The matriarch was the only one who actually looked at them from time to time yet she continued the custom anyway. This was her way of keeping the treasured memories in honor.

After flipping through the pages, she finally found the spot where a picture was missing. A tear formed in her eye when she remembered the moment. The photo had been taken right after Trunks' birth. Her hair was in complete disarray and the makeup around her eyes smeared over her cheeks. _You never looked more beautiful._ Those had been Vegeta's words when he had cradled his mate and child. The father had not been the focus of the image so the only parts visible of his face were the proud smile and the bit of blond hair that indicated what he had achieved to be with her in this most crucial moment in her life. Her Prince…

She wondered why that picture had been taken. There were still a few more left, showing Bulma feeding the newborn or Trunks laying in his crib. The woman knew who had taken it, the question was: Why?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks made an effort of displaying the keychain while opening his locker. He had changed the combination lock to a keylock once he had a reason for keys in general. He never needed transportation or a house key. Flying and his mother's security system took care of that, but he wanted to wear it, show it off.

"Oh, that's awesome Trunks," Goten exclaimed in amazement.

Yep, his plan had worked. "I know, right? I got it from Mai. It's a miniature of my future self's sword."

"Oh, that's cute." Goten's only defense against losing this battle about pride was mockery. "So, is the lifetime virgin finally sowing his wild oats?"

"What?" The lavender haired man snapped his head hard enough for his neck to emit a loud crack.

"Tell me. How is she in bed? For a girl being among your family and especially Vegeta during her childhood, she must have some serious kinks. Did you already have her in your dad's gravity chamber? Boy, that must suck for him, smelling the musk of your…" Goten attacked him with questions.

"Shut up! She's not like that!" Or maybe… The thought alone made him growl with need. He knew his parents sometimes used the room in that way. Mostly to have privacy but for Vegeta this must hold such a thrill. This was his domain, his realm. A smirk spread on his face before he could prevent it. Yes, that actually sounded quite interesting.

"Ah, she's more of a flower girl then, ey? I've had those too but they're quite boring after a while. Especially because you can't let go with them. They don't respond well to the stuff we Saiyans like, right?"

What the hell was the idiot talking about? Trunks could feel his head spinning. Now he understood why his father was always so frustrated when talking to Goku. The whole family had lost it. Maybe the hit to the skull Goku had taken as a baby passed along the following generations. "Unlike you, I am in control of my urges. I would never treat Mai the way you do with the girls you change weekly!"

"Man, calm down. I was just kidding." Goten scratched his head and knew he had gone too far. "I'm happy for you two. Make the best of it, but don't let her wait forever, okay? Your future version didn't look like he had ever gotten beyond second base with her. And that Mai appeared a bit frustrated by that when he wasn't looking."

"How would you know? We were both kids during the time!" Trunks snapped at him.

"I was a very precocious kid" Goten answered and hit his friend on the shoulder playfully. "Come on, the next lesson has already begun."

"Yeah, whatever. Try not to seduce the last girl in class you haven't bedded yet." Trunks threw at him before starting to run after him. He didn't want to have detention, especially not since Mai was home from work early.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A new step in their relationship, Trunks could feel the pride inside him swelling to new heights. The kiss had been over sooner than he'd liked, but it had been a real, proper one. Not something a relative or friend of the family would do, but a kiss that promised for more to come.

Trunks was sure his mother had set the entire situation up. She had left a movie, a year's worth of popcorn and a bottle of wine for them before Vegeta had flown her off to Kami knew where. A sigh escaped him because he _knew_ they were having fun at a desolate place where they could _really_ let themselves go. Instead of feeling shame he now felt envious.

His father had started to mock him during their training and it drove him insane. As retaliation Trunks had kicked him below the waistline. It may have seemed like a good thought at the time but in hindsight a crucial mistake because Vegeta had beaten the living shit out of him afterward. But damn, it had been worth it.

Pushing the thought of his parents coupling all night and competing with his father to the side, he wrapped his arm tighter around Mai and breathed in her scent. Nothing had ever smelled better, and he knew she wasn't using soap or shampoo with too much perfume. It was almost entirely and purely her. It made his blood sing. He pressed a kiss on top of her head while the movie credits started to roll. Quite frankly, he had no idea what the plot of the stupid thing had been. The moment Mai had sat down next to him reality around him had faded. All he had been able to focus on was how she had leaned against him.

Was this the night they would get to the next base? He could feel his inner more primal self start to rejoice at the idea, but he pushed it back down. They weren't there yet. He would wait.

Mai had done everything to not look at how his trousers outlined the shape of his… thing. But it was almost impossible when she was this close. She hoped the kiss from before was statement enough that she wanted more. For weeks they had been tip-toeing around each other and Mai was sick of it. How much more should she do? Was it too blunt to ask him not to wear his pajamas? Going by the information she had gathered, Saiyans had a much higher metabolism which increased their natural body temperature. They didn't need clothes to sleep in, even rejected them. He had been wearing them purely for her comfort, and it annoyed her. A stray hand had sometimes wandered over his strong chest, feeling the muscles beneath the cloth. She had veiled it well, appearing as if she'd been asleep. And he'd bought it, too well… Damn this idiot. Tonight she'd put her hand somewhere else and _feel_ whether or not he wanted _it_. But Mai already knew she wouldn't have the guts to try. Being at the end of her wits she decided to just enjoy his closeness. One day he might get it.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta shut down the gravity room and took a deep breath. Proud of finally finishing Bulma's newest simulation, he reveled in the moment before his eyes wandered to the hatch where he kept some of his more private belongings. He took off one glove and opened it before pulling out a flat, elegant object. It was a frame adorned with the royal crest and writing in the Saiyan tongue. Vegeta still wondered where the girl had learned the language. He'd taught his wife, and in her typical fashion, she had documented it and created a dictionary. Mai must have gotten a copy of the file and taught herself. Oh, the Prince was already curious how his son might react if she whispered something in the ages old language to him. The boy had never been good when it came to vocabulary but after hearing a few vulgar slurs of his father he had started to learn the basics, enough to understand when they spoke in the heat of passion.

Pushing that thought aside, he put the frame before him on the console and looked at the picture he had snatched from one of Bulma's albums. It was the only one with him in it during those early months. He hadn't known they used that little object to take pictures, so he had been unprepared. The smile visible in the corner of the image was… maybe the first time he had ever been inclined to use that facial expression without it involving his arrogance or selfish pride. That smile had been for her, the woman who had just given birth to his heir. That day had changed him forever although it had taken him a while to finally accept it.

With his finger barely touching the glass he traced the outlines of her face on the photograph. His Queen. She looked so weary but happy. A battle well fought and won. He'd been so proud of her in that moment. For months he had rejected the thought of fathering a child with her that he'd only considered the consequences once he's seen her at the end of her strength, starting to doubt herself. But then… What many Saiyan women couldn't do because it was beyond them, she'd survived. His feisty, vulgar earthling. When having Trunks' fingers wrapping around his pinky he'd realized how much power the tiny boy had inside of him. Vegeta didn't even want to imagine what she'd went through with all the kicking inside her pregnant belly...

And then there was their son. The heir he'd never thought he'd have, with that same scowl contorting his brows as the only resemblance. That ridiculous hair. The boy had looked so… un-Saiyan at first sight but had proven to be a worthy Prince to his race. The product of Saiyan and human conception was truly remarkable. The brat didn't even grasp what powers still lay dormant inside of him. When there was a moment he had to prove his strength he'd rise above anything Vegeta had ever thought within his own grasp. After years of studying Saiyan offspring he had found a link between the powers of a Saiyan the moment he'd sired a child and the product of such couplings. If Bulma were still able to have another child when he used his Super Saiyan Blue form… The result would be beyond imagination. But well, that was what his son was there for, right? He had mastered it in his adolescent years and would surely sire a child able to battle a real god. The thought widened the proud smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see it. But - making sure his image was protected - he would urge to boy to wait.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The day Mai announced she had found her own apartment made Trunks almost gnarl with anger. He needed her close to him. The instinct to protect her at all times was overpowering.

Luckily, she rarely actually stayed there. That was the upside at least. Half the time she slept over at Capsule Corp. yet to his annoyance it was more like a sleepover for kids than what he actually wanted it to be.

Tonight's kind of evening was the type he hated. She wasn't going to be here. After a few nights without her in his bed he had realized that sleep was an impossibility when she was not in his arms. He constantly searched for her ki in the distance in case she needed his help, his protection.

Trunks swallowed down his exasperation and tried to enjoy the last few minutes with her. He knew kisses were a way of showing his intentions and true feelings. Hopefully he had gotten good enough by now.

"Eeew, you're disgusting, Trunks." Bulla announced from the doorway as she saw her brother kissing his girlfriend goodbye. What was the point of the interaction anyway? He flew her back to her house every time - after their goodbye kiss. So they had to do it all over again. What a pointless gesture.

Trunks felt his cheeks blush while his lover buried her head in his chest to stifle a laugh. "Shouldn't you be in bed already?"

"You know I can't sleep when there is too much emotional turmoil disturbing the kis in this place. And you, today, have been the main reason for that. So finally grow some balls and tell…"

"Bulla, that is enough. Go to bed before your father gets down here. We all know how this will end then." The mother shushed her from the stairs.

"Shall we?" Trunks said with an exasperated voice.

"Can you fly me again?" Mai asked with a wide grin. She loved the feeling of it. Entirely relying on his strong grasp while the buildings passed beneath them.

"Oh, is that what you call it nowadays?" The daughter remarked with a snarky tone resembling that of her father's.

"Bulla!" Trunks whined.

Mai couldn't help but grin. He was so cute. "It's alright. Let her. Actually, you know what? She's jealous."

"I am not! That relationship nonsense is disgusting!" Bulla shouted at them in the words her father normally used but the blush on her skin betrayed her.

"Will you brats stop your bickering?! I am trying to meditate here!" Vegeta growled from upstairs. No, he hadn't been. He had waited for Bulma to finally join him in bed, but he was a better liar than his daughter, so...

"Go!" Bulma urged her son and his girlfriend.

They barely made it out before Vegeta entered the hallway. "Leave your brother alone. He has enough issues with foolish human mating rituals as it is, and it is certainly no reason to be jealous."

"Argh, but dad!" Bulla stomped her foot on the ground.

"What? You want to waste your time on a weak male courting for your attention? I'll make sure to rip off his cock before I slit his throat. There isn't a man on this planet worthy enough for my Princess." Vegeta stated in a serious tone as if he meant it. He did.

Bulma merely shook her head at his statement and sighed.

"Oh, so that's how it is. No man on earth is good enough for me. Well, I should have known my expectations were too low. Thanks for the hint, dad" Bulla snapped at him. "Maybe I'll just use Shenron to wish myself the perfect Saiyan mate, or even better, ask Whis and Beerus to arrange a meeting with the strongest god in the universe. How about that?"

Vegeta paled at her statement. Kami knew the girl had the arrogance to demand it. His daughter…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Why does she even have her own place when they spend most of their nights here, anyway?" Vegeta seethed. This was all so pointless.

"Because they don't want the rest of the family to walk in on them." Bulma answered with a grin.

"He should be proud of his masculinity. They haven't even done it yet." The Prince pressed his face into the pillow as if attempting to block out the scent that was by now everywhere on the compound. Didn't the boy sense it? She was begging him to do it, and he in return instinctively spread his own pheromones around to attract the female. It was hell living amongst them.

"Give them time. That's how humans date and develop their relationship." Bulma soothed him with a kiss.

"It will be a full moon next week. The pent-up urges are dangerous to a human female. If he lets go then…" Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he feared for the girl. "I have no intention to collect the Dragon Balls just because the brat's balls are bursting with the need to release their juice."

The woman snorted at that. He could be quite funny in his grumpy way. Bulma knew her son would never hurt the girl so she didn't worry at all. "Our boy knows what he's doing. They're adults able to look after themselves."

"Hn." Vegeta wasn't so sure about that. "It's annoying…"

"If it lightens your mood, I'm almost done with the collar."

Oh, these news certainly did. "How much of the gravity can it absorb?"

"It brings it down to Earth's while everything around can be at up to 200. I would need a few real test runs to be sure it can stand more. After a bit of tweaking I might be able to double it."

"When can we do the first test?"

"Tomorrow evening." She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Since he had come up with the idea during one of their intimate workouts in the gravity chamber she couldn't help but wonder how it'll be to see his body exerting itself in his training environment while she could ride that proud example of a man with no added gravity.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Hope you enjoyed this. Took me longer to add the last bits because of the Comic Con. Check out my fb, twitter, tumblr, deviantart or insta account for the pics. I've got 41 of the 200 photos we shot to show you. Uploaded over time. ^^ (And I still wish I could travel back in time to show my 12 year old self the costume and pictures. XDDD)_

 _Please review ^^_

 _PS: I am so excitement about the Prison Planet Saga! Sadly there was no second episode this weekend but hopefully next ^^_


	4. Gravity collar -Private training with B

**Chapter 4: Gravity collar - or: Private training with Bulma**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you Emmy_Tee for beta. And thank you BV4ever for the messages. Your reviews are the reason I have put Vegeta Bulma smut into this chapter (and also the next one)._

 _As usual AO3 is uncensored and has a bit more smut, although the real fun starts in the chapter after this._

 _Only a few lines in the end are missing._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai lay in bed next to him. It was already common knowledge among the family that they slept together, literally slept... Sometimes she wished her boyfriend was a little less like the well-mannered version of the apocalyptic future timeline. If he was doing this on purpose to impress her she was going to strangle him.

Maybe she could talk to Trunks' mother tomorrow. That woman wasn't shy about anything and had experience when it came to a Saiyan. Bulma might have some answers and ideas for her.

The girl knew he was still awake. By now she could tell if he faked sleep or not. Needing a lot less rest than she, he could survive with only two hours every night. Damn his extraordinary genes. A sick thought made her wonder what else his heritage might allow him to do or have. Oh, now that was an exquisitely naughty idea to fall asleep to. Making sure her body was pressed against him as closely as possible, she grabbed his arm and hugged it. A muted gasp left his throat when she held it tightly against her chest so that he could more or less cup her breast in his hand. Well, payback was a bitch.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"You know you could always work for us. The work would be way more interesting, and you wouldn't have to travel to the other end of the city every single day," Bulma said when Mai entered the room. The scientist didn't have to turn around to know it was her. She might not be able to read energy, but her cameras worked just fine.

"I'm not sure if that would be appropriate," Mai answered, caught off guard.

"Oh, really? Come on. I've missed your helping hand. Even as a child you were more useful than half of my staff combined" she spoke the truth. The girl had a sharp mind and grasped the concepts way more easily than anyone else. And she had a knack for the same things as Bulma. Oh, the grandchildren her son and the girl might produce. They would be a delight.

Mai stood there, stunned and unable to reply.

When Bulma noticed how uncomfortable she'd made her the scientist turned around. "You know… after seeing your future version, I think you've got it in you."

"Got what?" Mai gasped with a horrified expression on her face. What was she implying?

"The balls to withstand our family of misfits. You need to develop a bit more confidence but then you'd be perfect." There had never been a real crisis in which the girl had to prove herself, so they had to find other ways to boost her pride. "I had thought by being in the proximity of Vegeta you might get a bit of his ego by osmosis but since that doesn't seem to be the case I'll take over his part."

What was she talking about? Vegeta was mostly polite around her, except for the occasional outburst when he was moody. Yes, he had his arrogance and cockiness but to a tolerable extent.

"I know how difficult it is for Vegeta to talk to his son about emotional things. So I guess it's my turn now to push you to the next stage." Bulma lit herself a cigarette and watched the girl carefully.

Next stage? Oh, did she mean…? How much did Trunks' mother actually know?

"I've been through this. A Saiyan is a weird creature when it comes to relationships. Vegeta is different from Trunks of course because he's half me." Bulma grinned at that.

 _Oh, not when it comes to being bold,_ Mai thought.

"What I have learned over the years when meeting women who've decided to get in bed with a Saiyan…"

 _Is she actually saying this?_

"... is that they want a strong female. Someone dominant. This is important for them. They want somebody equal." Bulma concluded and reveled in the fact that the girl's face heated up.

"I could never compete with a Saiyan in strength," Mai interjected and shook her head.

"It's not about physical strength. How do you think I got the most arrogant, cold and selfish Saiyan of all time to actually marry me?" She waved at her left hand that was adorned with the ring. "Stand your ground, girl. When you want him to get serious you have to show that you can take it. And I'm sure you'll live up to the challenge."

Was this conversation really happening? Mai felt like her head was exploding.

"You're on the pill, right?" Bulma threw into the discussion.

What kind of question was this by the _mother_ of her boyfriend? "Err, yes." Defiance sparked inside of her. Didn't she want grandchildren by a mere human?

She saw the glint in her eyes. "Good, then you are already better prepared than I was." She pulled out a box of pills. "These are more effective when it comes to a Saiyan. Take them instead. They work the same way. Just switch them out. I designed the mixture myself so it's safe."

Mai felt the box being solved into her hands before she could react.

"You can always decide to have children later. Vegeta and I weren't on the same terms when I had Trunks. But my son is different. He is too selfless for his own good. He'd gift you the moon if he could." Well, something similar might be possible, but… back to the topic. Before she could continue Mai interjected with curiosity before the girl could stop herself.

"About the moon, I know it's something important and Trunks is always more weird when it's full." Mai felt the words leaving her before she could control them.

Bulma grinned at the question. "Let's just say he'll be more inclined to have fun with you then. It's a Saiyan thing. I don't quite understand it myself. But be certain, it's great." She chuckled at that.

Now that was a statement she couldn't just file into the 'alien' folder of her brain. Too afraid to ask for more information - because she already knew most of her thoughts would be correct - Mai went on. "Anything else I need to know?"

Ah, great. There it was, the smugness that would one day bring her son to his knees in front of her. "Saiyans sometimes do things that look weird to the human eye, but once you get the deeper meaning it makes sense."

Mai raised an eyebrow and waited.

"You might be sore in the morning, but he'd never really hurt you. If Vegeta can manage to control himself so can Trunks. There is no need to worry. He will want to claim you as his mate," Bulma explained and tried to see every shift of the girl's facial expressions: interest, excitement. Oh, that was wonderful…

Mai felt a shiver running through herself at those words. With any other man she might feel violated or hurt, but because of the glint in Bulma's eyes, Mai was certain that _this_ wasn't a bad thing. It belonged to Trunks' more primal character. _As long as he doesn't break my bones he can do_ anything _to me,_ the girl thought.

Bulma could read her without voicing what was on her mind. "Talk to him whenever you are uncomfortable. He'll generously fulfill your requests." It wasn't about Trunks holding back. It was about him letting go. "Alright then. I've told you more than I probably should. Be sure that it's worth it. One night with a Saiyan will make all human males pale in comparison."

Well, if that didn't sound promising. "I'll relish the challenge."

Now there was the woman she had come to know from the other timeline. A bit shy but with so many layers underneath that it would take her son's breath away. "Good. If you ever have troubles you can't talk to Trunks about, just ask me. Vegeta's default emotions are anger and annoyance. So everything that I can do to lessen his riled up state is useful." She was about to turn around when a thought hit her. "Oh, and one last thing, get used to his size before you let him use Super Saiyan on you. Believe me." With that Bulma turned back to her computer, leaving a pale Mai to return to her room.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"If that boy doesn't seal the deal soon, his emotions and the subsequent disturbance in his ki will drive me insane!" Vegeta growled in annoyance. "He is of no use during training either with his head in the clouds. I swear…" He was interrupted by a hug from his wife.

"But once he is giving in to his desires he will constantly think about the next tryst they'll have instead of focusing on training with you anyway. Don't you remember the time we finally finished courting and went straight for the main event?" Her hand slowly wandered between his legs as she spoke.

How could he forget? "I wouldn't call it courting. It was more like constantly enraging one another with quarrels until I had found another way to shut your smart, little mouth."

Bulma smiled at that, burying her face in his hair so he wouldn't see. He had veiled it well but there had been a compliment in his sentence. It certainly had been her wits, intelligence - and temperament - that had drawn him to her. Yes, it had been a turbulent time with lots of firsts and a big surprise in the end. But who was she to complain? She had one of the strongest men in the universe loyally and unconditionally at her side. "I am still quite sure that a quarrel is Saiyan foreplay."

"What?" Vegeta gasped. Well, she wasn't wrong…

"Give your son a little push." Bulma encouraged him.

"Why don't you give the girl a pep talk?" Vegeta snapped her, wanting to see her blush. Yet...

"I already have." Bulma winked at him.

"What?" Then why hadn't the girl taken the lead and started bedding the brat?

"Well, I just wanted her to know and be prepared when sleeping with a Saiyan. Trunks is still inexperienced. When his instincts take over he might forget about handling her carefully. And from what I remember during our first nights you took a moan that was more of a scream like a request for more. Your race is rather… forceful."

He flinched at the memory but remained resilient in how he expected his son to handle the situation. "Trunks would never hurt her."

Bulma gave him a knowing smile that made his heart stop. "Oh, from what I've seen in that yearning look she had for a moment during our talk I suspect she'll find the danger quite thrilling."

"That's a foolish way to view it." He mumbled and blushed slightly. "When the brat damages his plaything I don't want him running to me to fix his faults."

Bulma groaned in annoyance. "Not everything is about you." She inhaled slowly and counted to ten before making up her mind. "Okay. Let's look at this as two separate cases. We are one way of how things turned out and the two lovebirds another. We were already older when we started developing an interest in each other. We were angry and that fueled our desire, leading to an unintended accident and further denial." Not that she ever would call Trunks that directly - because he wasn't - but she was speaking with Vegeta right now, and his view of everything required the use of another language.

Her last words peaked his interest. "I know what I will do."

"Hm?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that?"

Vegeta gave her an evil smirk. "That's something between father and son."

Bulma just shook her head in defeat. "Alright. Try not to mess it up."

"But I want something in return." He backed her up against the wall.

Bulma instantly felt her heart beating faster in her chest. She looked into those dark pools that held so much mischief and desire. "And what do you want?"

"'What do you want, my Prince,'" he corrected her with an arrogant smirk as he pushed his manhood against the apex of her thighs, grinding into her. The reward was a hoarse moan and her scent changing until he could almost taste the desperate need.

"Vegeta…" she hummed as he kissed her neck. A sharp pain startled her before she added submissively, "My Prince."

"Good girl." He licked the blood from the wound on her shoulder that he had just created. "You will worship your master now…" He secured her legs around his hips before taking off through the open balcony door.

Bulma had closed her eyes once she felt the air moving around her, knowing he was flying them outside. She already knew the destination.

A minute later they stood in the gravity room with the display showing 100G. Bulma sat on the console playing with the laces of her shoe while she felt the collar around her humming. _I'm a genius,_ she thought to herself as she marveled at her new ability to withstand such forces. Vegeta was already panting while remaining in his normal form and stripping the spandex suit from his body. "Don't tease me, woman. Get undressed. I want to _see_ you," the Prince ordered and licked his lips.

His wife unlaced the first shoe dropping to the floor as if it was made out of concrete, the heels burying itself into the tile. Then she unlaced the other and held it in her hand, studying the object as if it were completely foreign to her. It was fascinating to bend the laws of nature with her technology. When she heard an impatient groan from her lover, she focused on him again dropping the shoe dramatically. Arching her back, she made sure to show off her breasts the skimpy dress could barely contain before her fingers pushed the button on the console, and held it.

Vegeta groaned having to power up to avoid being crushed.

Bulma smiled at him when the golden shockwave hit her. Interesting, the collar didn't only protect her from vertical G forces. When she walked over to her panting husband, she shed her dress which also raced to the ground at a high speed, leaving her in only a black lace bodice without the accompanying slip. The Saiyan royal crest was intricately stitched on it in blue and golden threads, marking her as his Queen.

The Prince gasped. He could picture her sitting on the Saiyan throne wearing nothing but that and a shoulder armor, ruling over his home planet with cunning wit and a sharp tongue that rivaled his own. His eyes wandered lower as he stared at her slack-jawed. She had not been wearing her panties while sitting on the console? That spot would now become his place of worship whenever he had a private moment in the gravity chamber. Her scent had now enveloped the room. He felt consumed by it. His manhood became so hard it hurt. He fought for control. The years of training between his mind as well as his body finally found their most important use. Pulling his spandex and underwear just down far enough so his erection could spring free he gave her an arrogant grin.

Bulma smirked when she realized she'd won the bet with Chichi on whether the thing could stand so proudly even with increased gravity. Humming in approval, she tiptoed over to him never breaking his gaze. He was amazing, all muscle and raw power, pure energy and god-like proportions. Drinking in the sight, she came to stand a few steps in front of him, waiting for a command given by her ruler. It was fascinating to see him exerting himself like this while her body was not affected at all. She'd watched him on the video screen while training in here for years but being so close, following the drops of sweat running over his muscles, seeing the pulsing of blood fueling this beast of a man and the glowing aura of ki surrounding him like a halo proclaiming his unlimited might - it was something else entirely.

Vegeta gave her a lazy smile while he marveled at how easily she moved around. It was her tech giving her the ability to do so, but that's exactly what it was: _her_ technology. The delicate circle around her neck looked more like jewelry or the slave collars on his home planet. But as always there was more than meets the eye when it came to the brilliance of one Bulma Briefs. Such a remarkable being; and all his. His cock twitched when he saw the wetness glistening between her thighs. He would plunge into her depths but first he wanted to taste her until she screamed his title. He palmed himself, squeezing to get a bit of friction before his control slipped.

Bulma's eyes wandered down until they rested on his impressive member. She licked her lips in anticipation. ' _I want that.'_

"And you'll get it. Kneel, wench." He ordered with a smirk, having heard her words through their bond.

Bulma's breath hitched and a glint of defiance sparkled in her blue orbs before she submitted to him. She wondered who would be the dominant persona during their final release.

Vegeta revelled in how powerful this made him feel. He released a low moan and looked down at this lovely creature he had claimed as mate and wife. After all these years together she was still breathtaking, still this enigma he longed to understand. He briefly wondered what his father might think of him right now, fucking a weak mortal. But she wasn't. His woman had proven her strength time and time again, even now, with that defiant little smirk.

Bulma bit her lower lip and raised an eyebrow when she realized he was lost in thought again. That she could still do that to him was a mystery to her. She enjoyed it nonetheless. Yet, what she would enjoy a lot more would be his body claiming hers in the most primal way possible. "My Prince?"

He gave her a soft smile that still held a drop of mischief when he reached out with his hand to cup her jaw, caressing her lip with his thumb so she wouldn't hurt herself. Although... the thought of tasting her blood made the beast in him purr in delight. "Worship your master." He guided her towards his hard member.

For a moment she wondered how to do it. In his Super Saiyan form he was way too big to swallow whole. Damn, she had worked months on her gag reflexes to even get him in in his normal form. Raising her hands she laid them on his hips, massaging the muscles bulging under the gravity. Then her fingers slowly cupped him, tracing thick veins that fueled his erection, increasing his girth and length even further. Oh dear... Maybe she shouldn't have started this with a gravity high enough for him to need Super Saiyan.

Vegeta heard her train of thoughts through their bond. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He vowed and it was a promise of her ruler. Only when she asked him to, he would go rougher.

[5 paragraphs missing here due to ffnet rules for rated M]

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _The next part of this will follow soon. After I finished the chapter with a bit of teasing I woke up today and thought: Nah, let's go all the way. XD_

 _Eager to see Vegeta giving his all to please his Queen? Reviews are appreciated. They are the lifeblood of this story._


	5. Gravity collar II - Super Saiyan Sex

**Chapter 5: Gravity Collar II - Super Saiyan Sex**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Yeah, the title is a little too blunt, but hey, that's what happens ^^ Wait for SSB, ehehe._

 _I intended for the Trunks x Mai full moon mating ritual smut chapter to be posted for the lunar eclipse but since last weekend my beta has been busy so I couldn't upload on Sunday, setting me one chapter behind on schedule._

 _She hasn't had the time for this chapter yet either, so there will be mistakes in it._

 _But I want some smut for the Bloodmoon. So there you go. ^^_

 _BV4ever, Trunks_N_Vegeta_LVR, Mh370, JonSnowWhite, BPlays, xSmallLadySerenity13, Kitty in the Box, Sgt. Cheerleader and guests/anons, thank you so much for all your support for the last chapter._

 _About BPlays questions: Pilaf and Shou also grew up and did their stuff. I didn't really want them to interfere here. But I might bring them up once the twins are around ^^ Otherwise I keep that a bit vague. About Mai actually being older. It's common knowledge for my characters here and nobody minds it. She grew up again in a totally new life, leaving her past self behind to become a woman like the one from the other timeline._

 **Because of fanfictionnets guidelines I can not post the explicit parts here. Check out the archiveofourown version for the additional half.**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _(this here are the bits and pieces that are not explicit. The three dots show that there was more to the paragraph.)_

Bulma urged him on, teasing him, while she sat above his hips in a crouch. That was exactly the point: above. He had to work for his reward under the duress of the gravity. And knowing Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, he relished the challenge.

He growled when the muscles in his back and legs started to protest but kept going...

But he wouldn't back down from this. Damn, he'd need a week of rest before training in here again. She'd done some modifications on the fly, actually tripling the amount the collar could handle. He was on the edge of requiring his god form but he wouldn't give her that sweet victory. And maybe also because his body mass, and girth, would decrease in that slender, more agile form...

When he spent his last drops all strength left his body. In a last conscious thought he made sure to collapse at her side and not crush her underneath him with the added gravity.

They couldn't move for several minutes, panting hard and trying to grasp what had just happened. This was a day to remember, and repeat.

Bulma was the first to recover since she didn't have the gravitational force pushing her down. Leaning over her lover she gave him a long, lingering kiss before whispering: "I love you."

Vegeta's eyes snapped open at her words and a cocky, proud grin spread on his lips. Oh, yes. He had done great. A battle well fought until the end. He barely had an ounce of ki left, holding his ascended state only because he knew the gravity would kill him otherwise.

Bulma saw his predicament and walked over to the console, wincing at the pain between her legs and the trail of cum running down her thighs. She lowered the gravity back to earth's and turned to watch him.

Vegeta released a sigh of exhaustion when he could finally power down, the blond fading from his hair until it was dark black again. He relaxed on the floor, still panting to give his body the much needed oxygen. Squinting he saw his wife looking at him curiously. "What?"

"We should wash up before we go back to the house. We can use the GR's bathroom. Think you can walk or do I have to drag you there?"

The Prince snarled at her playfully. "Of course I can walk." He pushed himself up on his elbows but it wasn't all that easy it seemed. He flopped back onto the ground and waved at her. "I don't want to shower. I want a bath. Go, woman, and fill the tub so it's ready." It was an order, spoken in a royal, arrogant tone. But the truth was between the words. He needed a few more minutes to recover and wouldn't be able to stand on his own legs for long enough to clean himself.

Bulma chuckled and decided to indulge him. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet.

When Vegeta finally dragged his tired body to the bathroom he was greeted with a grinning Bulma already relaxing in the tub. She had installed a bigger one a few years ago with jets that had turned it into a Jacuzzi. Pointing at the shower she warned him. "Wash off first, then join me."

"Hn." He gave her a quick stare before following the order anyway. Once the sweat and their combined juices had disappeared in the drain he carefully walked over to her and slowly joined her in the tub, wincing a little as he lifted his leg. Upstairs he could hear her robots cleaning up the room. They were good, but wouldn't be able to trick a Saiyan's nose. Trunks would go insane with all the musk that would linger for at least a week. A sigh escaped his lips as he let himself sink into the warm water, doing wonders to his aching muscles. He closed his eyes for a second and tried not to fall asleep. How embarrassing that would be…

"Here. Take this." Bulma offered him one of the senzus they always kept in the training room in case a blast was badly calculated. It had been a bit selfish to use it for her own personal gain, but when she also offered the healing to others that balanced it out, right? Not, really, but to hell with righteousness.

Vegeta opened one eye and saw the solution to his exhaustion between her fingertips. Usually he would have denied but that wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking into his son's face during dinner later with a cocky grin that showed how amazing their private workout had been. "Thanks." He replied curtly and threw the thing into his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed it down. The result was instantaneous and so wonderful. "Think we have time for another round like this?"

He already knew which position he'd start with from those they'd used before. It had been a true eyesight to watch... _(another explicit bit)_

Once he'd stopped thrusting Bulma had looked up into his eyes with a devilish grin and used her new found ability, namely the gravity absorption device, to lift her upper body from its prone state even as the numbers on the console read four digits. His mouth had watered at the sight and he had instantly been ready to go again. Watching how that flexible little spine of hers and those slender muscles made her able to move so gracefully… She had held his gaze before giving him a passionate kiss that had started the next round. In those few seconds he had also realized how much ki he must have shared with her by the faint unnatural glow of the irises. Her face had looked ten years younger in that moment. Maybe because the already barely visible lines that had come from a lifetime of pondering over scientific problems and how to raise two half-Saiyan brats had been softened by the dopey, thoroughly satisfied grin she'd graced him with. But he also relished the idea that his body was some kind of fountain of youth to her. The thought made him chuckle. A fountain he had been...

Her voice broke him out of his daydreams when she handed him the bottle of water she'd already drank half of. "Not now. I need to make dinner for our brood. But maybe soon?"

Emptying the rest of the water he realized how dried out he felt. "Hopefully very soon." He grinned before letting her wash his hair and vice versa.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The moment he walked into the kitchen and dining area Trunks knew how his parents had spent the afternoon. The arrogant smirk on his father's face as he actually helped Bulma preparing the food was proof enough that it must have been good, really good.

Trying to block out their behavior and the lingering musk he took a seat and crossed his arms, leaning backwards and putting on the same expression his father always had when he was annoyed by something and didn't want to be dragged into it. With closed eyes he could almost believe they weren't there flirting with each other. Damn them all to hell. He was the adolescent who needed a good lay, not them!

Bulma had seen her son entering and decided to tease him a little bit. While working around Vegeta mixing the salad dressing she let her hands wander over his body casually, earning a low primal growl from her husband whose instincts told him to mark his territory. The small gestures done so openly would normally annoy him to no end but right now, in his blissful post-orgasm high he couldn't care less, even reciprocated. 'Let this be a lesson to the brat of how to treat his mate. Maybe he'll learn something.' Vegeta let his head rest on Bulma's shoulder for a moment, breathing her in, tasting himself on her. It was a scent that no soap could wash away. The Saiyan way of marking a mate for all other males to know. Humans probably wouldn't be able to detect it, or understand. But his son had enough Saiyan in him to let his primal instincts kick in. He would want to compete with the alpha male in the house. And therefore hopefully stop courting and finally claim his own mate.

Trunks knew they were doing it on purpose, enjoying his humiliation. It wasn't only the pheromones in the room. Damn. He could actually smell the… cum that was by now surely staining Bulma's undergarments. If she even wore any… His blush gained a sickly green shading. The young man knew how kinky those two could be and cringed at the thought. This was… a nightmare. Right now he wished for a villain to show up in their backyard so he could get his aggression out. Something to distract him. The longest battle he'd ever fought wasn't as painful as being around his parents. When he was about to bark at them in anger he could feel a ki approaching and his fury vanished when another emotion took over. Mine.

"Right on time, Mai" Bulma said cheerfully before setting the rest of their dinner onto the table. "Bulla?" The mother called out and a second later her daughter dashed into the kitchen.

"I'm here" she cheered and gave her mother and father a peck on the cheek before venturing to the table.

Once everyone was seated the two men started wolfing down the food. Vegeta was famished after the tryst in the gravity room and showed it. Trunks, not wanting to be left behind, matched him bite by bite.

Bulma chuckled inwardly. Oh, this entire thing was turning into a competition on every level. Her husband would be eager to show who was the alpha male in the house by making sure his mate was thoroughly satisfied. 'Great weeks ahead,' she promised herself.

Looking at the family sitting around the dinner table Mai's thoughts wandered back to the talk with Mrs Briefs. The promise of unimaginable pleasures had kept her mind occupied for hours now. And having Trunks so close to her didn't help to calm her heart in the slightest. In the corner of her eyes she marveled at the silkiness of his lavender hair and in an afterthought asked her if every hair on his body had this hue. Suddenly not so hungry anymore, at least not concerning food, she released a deep sigh and continued to analyze her talk with Mrs Briefs for more useful information that would distract her of how his strong built continued below the waistline.

Another thing the blue haired woman had mentioned where contraceptives. She'd made it clear that she wanted Mai to be prepared but also showed delight in having grandchildren. In the Briefs family it seemed like the mother's appearances were the stronger trait while Vegeta's genes contributed strength to the mix. She had often heard Vegeta scoffing at Trunks' lavender hair although it was in a mocking tone but not meant to actually hurt. What would she contribute to the gene pool? Being interested in science she knew how that random lottery went. Quite frankly she wanted a baby, no matter the sex, with the exact same features of her boyfriend. The lavender was such a unique color and it warmed her heart to imagine the little faces looking up at their father in awe at his powers and gentle soul. Mai found herself staring at Trunks long enough for him to notice.

"Are you okay?" The young man wanted to know and frowned when he saw the plate nearly untouched. "Are you feeling sick?"

Yes, lovesick, her mind retorted but she didn't voice it out loud. Sensing Vegeta's stare she averted her eyes and started digging into the plate.

What the hell was the girl doing? Starving herself to be prettier like he had seen many young women on this planet do? What a stupid thing to do when all a man wanted for a mate was a healthy, strong female at the height of her physical prowess. Of course the humans didn't need as much sustenance as a Saiyan but this was still too little for her to keep her body going. "You're too thin. You should eat more."

Mai gasped at the comment spoken so carelessly. She halted in her movements of poking the food without lifting the fork to her mouth.

"Vegeta, that wasn't very nice. You should apologize." Bulma slapped him on the back of his head.

"I will do no such thing. It is the truth." The Saiyan Prince snarled at his wife. "If the girl keels over because she doesn't fuel her body I will not be the one aiding her in such foolishness."

"She's human, dad. She doesn't need as much" Bulla interjected and used her voice in a way that always made her father's resolve falter. "Mai looks awesome. She's tall and got attributes I'd kill for."

On one side Vegeta wanted to grin wickedly at the casual threat his daughter had made, but on the other he realized what this meant for his protective instincts if she attracted even more stupid beta males. Already dreading what he'd go through when she reached maturity the Prince felt a headache starting. "You're too young to think in such a way, girl."

Bulma knew her husband was about to snap and only held on to a small thread of sanity and composure. She already felt pity for Trunks who would have to face his wrath in the next training session. "Everyone calm down." She had the urge to take the upper hand in this situation. This was the most typically human conversation they'd had at this table and Vegeta had no clue of how to respond accordingly when it came to adolescent children. Although he was reacting in a pretty normal fatherly way.

"I will calm down when the girl has finished her food" Vegeta snapped and crossed his arms before leaning back in his chair with a sour frown on his face.

By now Mai had sunken into her chair as if she wished it would swallow her up. The family was arguing and it was her fault...

All the while none of them paid Trunks a second glance while the emotions inside of him were brought to the boiling point. "Silence!" The young man demanded in a tone that rivaled his father's when he really wanted something. "Mai's ki is as strong as it should be. If she doesn't feel like eating the whole plate that is fine. Stop trying to make her do things she doesn't want to do."

Vegeta and Bulma heard more than just the threatening tone in his voice. There was also a certain protectiveness that didn't just stop at basic physical needs such as food. There was a Saiyan male speaking for his mate to be the shield when someone meant her harm, physical or emotional. Both of them grinned. The bashfulness of the boy had suddenly vanished and the man who had taken his place shone with proud strength and authority.

The fire in his eyes as he looked at Mai made the girl's heart beat faster. Her body responded and a shy blush spread on her cheeks but she didn't dare to avert her gaze. She wanted him to look at her like that when he stalked her into the bedroom, like a predatory wildcat imagining all the ways he could savor his kill.

The strange musky scent in the air made his head spin. He could feel his maleness hardening as his body pulsed with the need to prove himself a man.

Vegeta, knowing the heat was overwriting him, coughed to draw him back to reality.

Trunks shuddered before he grabbed at that tiny sliver of sanity, of humanity, again. Pulling himself out of the haze he'd almost drowned in. Damn, he had actually intended to clear the table of everything in one fell swoop and throw her on it before claiming her body without even caring about what the others might think. He took a deep breath and just then realized that he was standing up. At least his sweater jacket was loose and long enough to have covered his groin. He sat back down with a grim expression and eyed his plate. Realizing it was empty he served himself another round. Before putting the bowl with the rice away he glanced at his mate's plate and gave her another spoonful on top of it. A silent demand that she had to follow his orders. She was strong and healthy, but that didn't mean she wouldn't need a bit more nourishment for the days - and nights - to come.

Mai might have scowled at Vegeta in a moment of foolish pride when he'd done this. But from Trunks she knew it meant more. And when his protective instincts had decided that she needed it there was no room for objections. Mai didn't even notice how she finished almost all of her plate when suddenly a piece of meat appeared next to her vegetables. She looked at it in confusion. During her time abroad the influence of the friends there had made her realize that she wasn't all that fond of meat. Not rejecting it entirely, but she preferred greens.

Trunks' eyes were glazed and held a lazy expression. He saw her poking the meat before finally cutting it into pieces. A proud grin spread on his face as he looked up to meet his father's gaze. The scrutinizing, measuring eyes took him off guard for a moment. Suddenly the world swam and he could see clearly again. "What the hell just happened?"

"You want her to be strong enough to hold her ground against you." Vegeta used his powers to transmit a thought from man to man. The boy hadn't even noticed how he'd sent the question.

The look his father had given him was enough to part the veil of passion. This wasn't him. He wouldn't force himself on her without her being ready for him. "Shut up." Trunks snapped at him and ended the conversation on his side.

But that didn't block his father out. "You'll need to exert your energy. Meet me outside later." He still had his present in the pocket of his light grey jogging suit.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _I wonder if any Oozarus appear tonight with the Bloodmoon happening. Hopefully I'll be able to watch and photograph it. (The moon, not the giant apes, although… XDDD)_

 _Preview for the next chapter:_

 _Mai could feel the electricity in the air as he unleashed his ki slightly, his touch suddenly becoming burning hot. The tips of his long lavender hair lifted up, indicating his impending transformation. The burning sensation of where his skin touched hers became painful beyond pleasure and she tried to fight her way out of his hold but it was like hitting a rock. "Trunks?" He didn't hear her… Shit…_

 _Trunks purred at her weak attempt to wrestle a bit of control back. Such a defiant mate… He would make her surrender to… The flare of a much stronger ki in the house brought him back to reality. His father had sensed Mai's honest distress and tried to warn him not to step over the line. Angrily chiding himself for such reckless stupidity he diminished his aura and let her go. "I'm sorry. I… was lost in the moment." Once he had signaled his retreat he could feel his father relaxing again as well. With a shameful blush on his face he came to notice that Vegeta had already moved to his son's door in case he had to interfere. Knowing his father was only a few meters away and ready to storm into the room to protect the girl no matter what state of undress they were in…_

 _Please review ;)_


	6. Follow your instincts

**Chapter 6: Follow your instincts**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Chapter summary: Vegeta talks to his son about birds and bees. Trunks finally gives in to the mating cycle and claims Mai._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

After dinner Mai had retreated to their room early hoping Trunks might get the hint but the young man had told everyone he would like to train a little bit more.

Vegeta knew his son would need to get it out of his system before the brat might hurt her in his heat. How often had he pushed himself beyond exhaustion before finally giving in to the woman he'd married and procreated with again years later. Not that he minded his son getting stronger with all the hormones now building up inside him but when being fixated on a female for that long… it couldn't be healthy. For her. If Trunks had gone to bed that night with Mai waiting for him in hopes of a pleasurable experience, she would have been hurt, badly.

Vegeta himself had had his fair share of women provided by Frieza when he'd went through the heat during the time he'd worked for him. In his anger at being unable to control his needs and having Frieza mocking him the young Saiyan had simply given in to the urges. The lizard had chosen the females on purpose. Despite his hatred towards the nearly extinct race he had wanted the Prince to breed loyal servants Frieza could shape to his liking at a very young age. A soldier born and raised a true Saiyan would rebel at any chance he got, however a half-breed bastard who knew nothing but Frieza's cold grasp was easy to control. Furthermore it would have been another chain binding the Prince to the Icejin and leverage whenever her went out of line. Despite his orders Vegeta had found ways of not leaving a child inside the women afterward if they had been compatible. Mainly killing the mate after his release.

His very first heat, back then on his home planet, Vegeta had barely been a teenager. Just mature enough to have something rising when the moon was full. Overwhelmed by the change of hormones and desires he didn't understand because the only physical intimacy he'd ever known was the thrill of battle, tearing his enemies apart, Vegeta didn't really know how to react. The only certainty had been that he desperately had to release the pressure in his groin. Occupied by the fear of Frieza plotting against him the King had cared very little about his son. The brat had to work it out himself. During that week none of the females had left the Prince's bedroom on their own.

So during his second heat, then under Frieza's watchful eyes and overwhelmed by his increased strength and instincts during adolescence, Vegeta had been hopelessly unprepared. Once he'd faced Nappa the man had seen the blood of the females on his Prince's skin and with an angry frown on his face the older man had started to explain things to him. When the third heat started Vegeta had been able to suppress the urges completely and the lizard had quickly given up on getting any loyal fighters out of him. That had also been the turning point for Vegeta, until a certain human female had crossed his path.

With a twinge of sadness the Prince remembered his annoying, bald companion. The man had been an idiot beyond belief but with how Vegeta's mind worked now he could see the loss he'd caused himself by killing the oaf. What would Nappa think if he'd seen Vegeta now? A good mocking laugh might pass his throat but after that he would surely see the power of Vegeta's brood and acknowledge it with pride in his eyes.

Given that Goku's bloodline had no real idea of how Saiyans worked Vegeta was now the only one to properly explain it to his own son. The primal side in him was a lot stronger than it was in Goku's family. They were too human in upbringing and character for it to become problematic. But Trunks, when pushed over the edge, had his father's temper and would overstep the line. In a quickly discarded afterthought he played with the possibility of bringing back Nappa with the Dragonballs to have him mentor the brat. The bald warrior would have done it with such glee. But time was running out and the young man in front of him needed advice and aid quickly.

Vegeta would help him release the energy in a way that didn't threaten the life of his son's mate. And then shock him for a moment to make sure he knew where he was going with it. The brat had been ready to ravish her on the kitchen table. That much Vegeta had seen in the glazed eyes.

So he waited a few more minutes until everyone had cleared the room that he went outside to have a talk with him.

Trunks watched in the corner of his vision as his father joined him in the garden. Once he had set foot into the gravity room he'd realized what his parents done in there only hours ago. And it made him furious. The musk still hung in the air and filled him with envy. Without giving his father time to warm up he went straight for an attack.

Vegeta scowled at the boy's recklessness. His movements were sloppy, easier to dodge but a lot more powerful. The Prince had to concentrate rather hard but was able to counter a few blows and knock the air out of him twice. His son threw a ki blast at him in anger, burning a part of the jogging suit before Vegeta could wipe out the flame.

"If you want to train with me you should have changed into your armor" Trunks told him with a cocky gesture. He would never admit it openly but the quick brawl had helped clear his mind wonderfully.

Vegeta grinned at the tone in his son's voice. That Saiyan arrogance… "If you wanted to train properly you could have done so in the spaceship under higher gravity." Yes… that would anger him beyond mere jealousy. "So, what is this, brat? Want to flex your muscles so the girl can watch from the window, pining for you half the night? That's quite a selfish trick to get her juices flowing."

"What?" Trunks snapped at him, about to attack when his eyes wandered to the house and the room Mai was sleeping in. The lights were out but he could see a shadow moving there, quickly hiding beneath the windowsill.

"Finally give the girl what she wants. I am tired of all the childish behavior from you two. The blushes, the excuses, the glances when you think nobody is looking. Just man up and take her." He lifted his arm when the boy took a swing at him but instead of opening his palm to grab the fist thrown at him he revealed the wrapper between his finger tips.

Trunks lost all his composure when he realized what it was. The energy visibly engulfing him went out like a candle flame in a snowstorm. "Ahh…" he gasped and stared at it in horror.

"Don't you even know what it is?" Vegeta mocked him as if he was talking to his toddler son.

Pride and arrogance filled him again after he overcame the first shock. "That won't be enough" he snapped at his father.

Vegeta chuckled. "You're a Saiyan, of course not. The girl is on the pill anyway. This is just your opener to start the serious talk, and by that I don't mean conversing verbally."

Suddenly his protective instincts took over. "How do you even know she's taking the pill? Have you been looking through her belongings?"

"Tsk…" Oh, why was the boy so stubborn? "Your issues have been an annoyance for your mother and me. I even had to TALK to your mother about it. This has been going on long enough. Bulma assured me that the girl is only waiting for you to take the first step."

"I will not force myself on her." Trunks exclaimed with malice dripping from his voice.

"No, but you can ask! And believe me, she won't deny you. She's secretly begging for it." The father couldn't help but chuckle while riling up his son. The boy was so easily agitated when you talked foul-mouthed about something he thought was his. Time to deal the last blow, way below the waistline. "Have your Saiyan senses gotten so numb? Did you not hear her heart rate going up when you try your stupid attempts at flirting? How her scent changes when she watches you train, making her more primal needs take the upper hand, showing you outright that she wants to mate?"

"Don't talk about her like that. She's an honorable woman." He defended her but at the same time replayed the last days in his mind and realized how much of an idiot he had been in retreating when he should have made a step forward before his needs had reached the point of violence.

Vegeta was a bit annoyed that he still had to hold the damn condom in his hand. Time to get this issue fixed. "If this was Vegeta-sei with me as king and you as the crown prince and I had to decide upon who your mate should be I would have chosen her. If that girl was a Saiyan on this earth I would encourage you to procreate so the royal Saiyan bloodline would continue."

Had he just…? With a growl Trunks snatched the condom from his father's fingers and stashed it into his suit. "Don't worry about me being as thoughtless as you were when mom conceived me" he retorted angrily and waited for an outburst of his father but none came.

Vegeta merely grinned at him and used his now free hand to put it onto his heir's shoulder. "Your conception might have been unintended at the time but I am still proud of the man you became. You are the most treasured present your mother has ever given to me. Because you led to so much more. I sometimes think about going back in time just to kick my own ass for rejecting you all this time. Why do you think I stayed on earth and even procreated again? I know it was worth it. I knew that this is my home, that this is my family. And I would do anything to give you a good life and a bright future."

Trunks averted his eyes to the only thing catching his interest. The moon was full tonight and he couldn't avoid its influence any longer. Not after what his father had told him. The desire pulsed in his veins like waves crashing against the shore, bringing down his defenses.

Vegeta noticed the determination in his son's gaze. The posture, proud and at the full height of his powers. Now that was a true Saiyan. "Follow your instincts."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks had remained on his spot in the garden for another ten minutes holding the condom in his hand. He could feel the light of the moon shining on him with a heat no sun could ever emit. He knew it was important to his ancestors from that distant, destroyed planet but when it was this full… He got the entire message. Something had woken up. That was why he had never really had any feelings toward a girl beyond shy affection or cocky swagger when talking to other males about a pretty female. He might have grown tall and more muscular in the past years but suddenly there was another growth. It concerned his mind, his needs, his… sexuality. Inside him instincts raged against common sense. The talk with his father had crushed his defenses until the walls were nothing but a pile of rocks that resembled a staircase to something greater. Something he had longed to achieve. Yes, it would happen tonight.

And he was glad that his father had noticed the change, and helped him over the brunt of it through their brawl. And the damn shameful talk, it had cleared his mind enough to remain sane during whatever might occur tonight.

Trunks had to give him credit. It must have been as difficult for Vegeta as it had been for him to talk about such private matters and even... A scowl escaped him. Still feeling the immense weight of such a light object between his fingers he finally made his way into the house.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai hurried back to the center of the room when Trunks moved from his spot at last. There had been such determination in his stride. Would he actually approach her. She hadn't seen whatever Vegeta had given him in darkness of the night but it must have been some kind of wake-up call. In a hurry she checked herself in the mirror of the adjoining bathroom again. The lace and satin nightgown she was wearing hid less than it should. But Bulma had promised her it might do the trick so she had decided to wear it after this evening's chat during dinner. Her hair was loose and falling over her back in a silky wave. The blush on her cheeks did what no makeup could, and she knew he would rather see her in her natural hues than any artificial crafts. With a gulp she turned of the lights and hurried back into the bed when she heard his footsteps in the hallway. Oh, kami, please…

Draping herself amongst the sheets she halted her breath when the door opened. He hadn't turned on the light because of his incredible eyesight so she could only grasp the outline of his body. Could he see her? How much of the excitement did he notice?

"Mai?" Trunks asked carefully in a low voice that was more of a purr. "Are you still awake?"

The young woman froze at his timbre. It still held that protective undertone but also something far beyond that. "Hey. I was just reading up on a topic from work until now." Oh, it couldn't be further from the truth. "Did the training with your father go well?" Damn, had she just betrayed her own lie?

Trunks chuckled, a dark, seductive hint in it. "Yeah, you could say that." He stepped into the room and turned on the dimmer before pulling the shirt over his head. He didn't need the light. This was for her.

Mai felt her bones melt at the sight of him. How the hell did he always remain so bashful when he had all of his attributes to show off? She knew the lines defining his muscles even in the low illumination. There was a dim glow surrounding his body that she expected to come from the immense ki coursing through him, now brighter than usual. If she hadn't been laying on this bed the girl would have dropped to her knees in awe at the sight. Damn, she wanted this. She wanted him. And, as it seemed, her prayers might be answered tonight.

"My dear…" Yes, that was a good way to start the conversation. She always liked it when he called her that after a kiss. He wondered how to approach her now. Despite his desire to do so, claiming her like a wild beast maybe wasn't the best idea. Damn, with all the images coursing through his mind he had expected it to be easier, to come to him naturally, but it didn't. There were urges inside of him of rituals he had never been told about. He took a breath before continuing but the scent in the room made his heart change pace into a drum beat that pumped blood into his loins. He suppressed a choking sound in an attempt to not send the wrong signals. This was overpowering, but in such a delicious way. The rest of the world started to fade as he studied her on the bed, the sheets only covering half of her. That nightgown was new and it flooded his mind with pictures of how he could rip it from her until she was… Oh, get it together!

Mai waited for him to ask, for any reaction really. But he just stood there as if he'd been frozen in time. "Trunks?" She was at a loss of what to do. Should she just ask him instead? Right now the woman was prepared to beg. But that would send the wrong message to a Saiyan, wouldn't it? A thought struck her. Of course! He had kept himself in check because he didn't want to hurt her. Mai bit on her lower lip. Was she too weak for him? He would surely want a woman who could stand her ground against him, in spirit and body. Mai shuddered when he mustered her. Did he look for something specific? For strength? For her to be worthy? He was a Prince after all. And if his instincts took the upper hand more basic values might overshadow common thinking. She then remembered some side notes Mrs Briefs had written in her first reports about the Saiyan language. They hadn't made much sense at first but now she came to realize and appreciate them.

He could see her retreating in the way she sank into the mattress. No, this wasn't right. Mai was afraid and he wouldn't take advantage of her just because she felt obligated to as his mate.

"I want you." Mai finally said in a quiet voice that wasn't her own tongue.

The words reached his ear and he couldn't understand them at first, whispered so softly like a prayer. This wasn't a language spoken on earth. But he knew the words, could translate them through what his father had taught him in his teenage years. That was Saiyan. And his body heard even more in the sentence. It was a request to mate in the old tongue. There was a distinct difference in the way his people spoke and how humans would translate it directly. ' _Claim me.'_ or ' _Conquer me.'_ would be more literal.

She'd tried to keep the unsteadiness and embarrassment out of her tone, remaining calm. Had he even understood the phrase? "Trunks. I want you." She repeated in earth tongue, this time a bit louder and with her body straightening.

The Saiyan could feel the tears of relief in his eyes before the emotion hit him in full force. A gasp escaped his lips that sounded like a half-laugh. "Really?" Then his instincts sharpened again. He needed to know. Because if his primal needs took over he might not be stopped even if she called out to his father for help. "Are you sure?" ' _Do you accept my claim?'_

His question confused Mai for a second but she understood why he asked her again. Heat pooled between her legs when she imagined him claiming her body. "Yes, I am sure." ' _I surrender.'_

"There might not be a chance to turn back." ' _I will rip you apart.'_ He stated calmly while the demons inside him raged, shouting at him to get it going.

"I won't require that chance. I will not back down." ' _I will kill you if I have to. I am your equal.'_ Mai spoke out loud and clear. Her fingers went to the strap of her gown, pulling it over her shoulder.

He took a breath that sounded like a hiss. That was her only warning before he dashed forward, his body pinning her to the mattress as he brushed her hand away. Eyeing the spot where her neck and shoulder met for a moment Trunks leaned in closer, licking over her skin to get a taste before he growled like a beast. Baring his teeth he knew the fangs would be slightly longer now and certainly sharper.

Mai felt her heart hammering against her ribcage. The thrill of it. Kami, what would he do now? She closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side, giving him full access, submitting to him.

Trunks purred in approval as he took a fistful of her hair to keep her steady. If she reacted with panic now and started to fight him he might attack without a second thought. "Mine…" He whispered against her skin, his lips touching the creamy satin underneath which he could feel her pulse. "My mate…" He opened his mouth and closed it around her skin.

Mai needed all her willpower to remain still as she waited for the pain, the blood,... But none of that happened. She gasped as she felt his caress and opened her eyes again. His mouth was just nibbling, his fangs pressing against the thin layer yet not breaking it, merely showing that he could. Warmth flooded her once more and she released a moan before being able to control it.

At the sound of her he answered with a chuckle. "I would never threaten your life with my actions." ' _No one may hurt you but me when I choose to.'_ This time he scratched her a bit, but not enough to open her up. "A little bit of painful pleasure however." ' _Fucking you raw though.'_ He reveled in how she froze at those words and what they entailed. "That sounds quite exciting, don't you think?" ' _I am certain you will live up to the challenge.'_ He loosened the hold on his inner demons a little bit, enjoying how powerful he felt. Pressing his groin against her thigh the Saiyan showed her how much he craved his mate. He was rewarded with a breathless moan and the scent of her arousal intensifying. Could it be that his kind-hearted little mate had a darker side she hid from everyone else?

Mrs Briefs hadn't been exaggerating. This was… something else. She almost felt infested by his primal instincts, these rituals she didn't even know about. And damn, she wanted to learn them all. Clinging to him helplessly she rubbed her hips against him. There were too many clothes involved.

"So eager…" ' _Lascivious female.'_ He purred and used the elbow of the hand holding her hair to keep himself an inch or so above her while the free arm sneaked between their bodies.

The girl mewled when he touched her where she needed him most. Suddenly shameful at the wetness between her thighs she tried to shut them.

"Ah, ah, ah" he chided her. "What about your promise?" ' _What about your threat?'_ When she froze he went further and closed his hand around her mound, pressing his fingers against the cloth covering her entrance. A growl vibrated in his throat as he felt the wetness drenching her panties and nightgown. Yes, she was such a willing female. Ready for him to spill his royal seed.

In a burst of foolish arrogance she rose up against him and challenged while gesturing to her clothes. "Undress me." ' _Rip it from me.'_

He laughed at that and in one swift motion pulled the blanket back and took hold of her gown. Oh, this was a dream, his wildest fantasies coming true. Had he not moments ago thought about exactly this image? His breathing came in ragged gasps as he studied her form. She was trembling slightly, but mostly from excitement and not fear. The small amount of distress his virgin female felt was just the sprinkling on the cake.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Sorry for the long wait guys. I've upload another Trunks Cosplay pic on devart, fb, tw, insta und tumblr. ^^ On friday there was Resurrection F on tv, forcing me to buy cloth for my Vegeta Cosplay. It'll be interesting._

 _Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment ^^_


	7. Safewords, kinks and a protective Vegeta

**Chapter 7: Safe words, kinks and a protective Vegeta**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Chapter summary: Instincts overtake Trunks and he almost hurt Mai if Vegeta hadn't interrupted. The two lovers try to set some guidelines that help both of them. Mai has full confidence in her mate's control._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai couldn't deny how much she was turned on by his possessive and direct behavior. She'd always known there was another deeper and a lot darker layer behind the human mask he wore around her. She bit on her lower lip to stop herself from demanding more. All this was so unlike her. But her lover displayed untypical traits as well. So was this them reaching the next step? She had seen Trunks' father in rare moments interacting with his wife in a fashion similarly unhinged before they'd noticed her in their proximity. This was the more private side of Saiyan when dealing with his mate. And she wanted more of it. A sudden ripping sound was heard as her gown was torn in half to reveal her almost naked body to him. A blush spread on her cheeks as she gasped when the cold air hit her breasts, hardening the tips. In a moment of self-awareness she slung her arms around her chest.

The short glimpse he had gotten before she'd been able to cover herself up was enough to make his blood boil. More… "There is no need to be shy." ' _Reveal your attributes.'_ He whispered against her neck while leaning in closer. "You are breathtaking. I'd do everything to see you like this every night." _'I'd slaughter a thousand civilizations for this exquisite display.'_

Mai gasped again and was glad he couldn't see the expression on her face. The Saiyan language was so different from earth's. But she understood the much deeper meaning behind it. The human equivalent would be walking to hell and back to get her. Slowly, surely too slow for him, she undid her arms again and watched how he rose to get a good, long look.

His fingers stretched out to touch her, the movement so tentative that she could be certain he wouldn't attack. When he finally closed his hands around her peaks the half-Saiyan started to squeeze them gently, testing out what led to pain and what evoked pleasure. As forceful and dominant as he might appear this was his first time as well. Her breasts were so soft and easily bruised. He would have to watch his teeth once he started to use them. The two mounds filled his palms nicely despite not being overly large. A perfect fit and capable of… nourishing his offspring. Where the hell did that thought come from? Instinctively he breathed in her scent again. This wasn't her fertile time. And they still had several options of protection at their disposal so their night wouldn't lead to an unexpected surprise. But deep in his heart he knew he wanted this, as soon as possible. Seeing her walking around carrying his offspring would make sure everyone knew who she belonged to, who her lover was. He growled at the notion. His mate. He felt the overwhelming urge to prove his manhood by fathering his own family with her. The thought went through him like a ki blast.

Mai had closed her eyes once she couldn't hold his gaze any longer. The desire in it was so burning hot it set her body on fire. The gentle yet firm touch of his hands and the pressure he put on the spot between her legs reduced her to a mewling mess within a minute. She knew he was still exploring, testing her to see what reactions he'd get. And despite the bashfulness Mai felt she didn't disappoint in providing him vital clues. He might be inexperienced but he learned so quickly that she knew this would be the best night of her life.

Trunks growled at how she exposed herself to him. The way her voice praised his actions with tiny moans, how her hips ground against him, challenging to use his entire weight on her. The half-blood had never felt this powerful, this much in control. He slipped both legs between hers and used his knees to get a better leverage, spreading her thighs for him. He bowed down to kiss her rosy tips, sucking the flesh into his mouth so he could scrape at the sensitive skin with his fangs. Meanwhile his hands roamed over her body that felt so fragile, so breakable in his huge palms. Now that the soothing pressure of her body against his straining cock was gone he realized how tight his trousers felt, even some as loose as these. He needed to get them off, but only once he'd finished undressing her.

Mai knew it was futile to fight him when he exposed her core like that. But he helped her over the insecurities by gently caressing the inside of her thighs. The girl's resistance melted away and she let herself fall into the bliss he evoked.

He pressed his face against her center, kissing her through the drenched cloth still shielding her womanhood from him. This was the source of her musky scent and he felt intoxicated by it. With a loud growl bit into her, making her shriek in surprise. He instantly knew this was stepping over the line. So he drew himself back, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep his sanity if he let himself drown in her scent. Instead he gave her a bit of control back, gently urging her to touch his straining erection. When her delicate fingers wrapped around him through the trousers he hissed.

Now she had him in her palm, quite literally, and do anything she wanted. Her weak powers wouldn't exactly hurt him but the thrill of the situation, the realization that she had such a strong man in her grasp did wonders to her confidence. Every twitch was accompanied by a low growl when she closed her fingers around him tightly, exploring, stroking him through the fabric. He was pulsing with need, impossibly hard and… huge… Oh, kami… She traced his entire length and heard him groan before he sunk his teeth into her shoulder in an attempt to muffle his own outcry of ecstasy.

Trunks heard her scream before he'd understood why her body had grown so still beneath him. He tasted blood and felt her ki flicker in fear. He tried to gain control of his mind again but it was increasingly difficult with the sweetness of her blood caressing his tongue. He craved to mark her and wanted her to wear his mating claim for all to see. Trunks sucked on the wound to get more of the flavor, piercing her again.

Mai could feel the electricity in the air as he unleashed his ki slightly, his touch suddenly becoming burning hot. The tips of his long lavender hair lifted up, indicating his impending transformation. The burning sensation of where his skin touched hers became painful beyond pleasure and she tried to fight her way out of his hold but it was like hitting a rock. "Trunks?" He didn't hear her… Shit…

Trunks purred at her weak attempt to wrestle a bit of control back. Such a defiant mate… He would make her surrender to… The flare of a much stronger ki in the house brought him back to reality. His father had sensed Mai's honest distress and tried to warn him not to step over the line. Angrily cursing himself for such reckless stupidity he diminished his aura and let her go. "I'm sorry. I… was lost in the moment." Once he had signaled his retreat he could feel his father relaxing again as well. With a shameful blush on his face he came to notice that Vegeta had already moved to his son's door in case he had to interfere. Knowing his father was only a few meters away and ready to storm into the room to protect the girl no matter what state of undress they were in…

Mai took a deep breath before bravely smiling up at him. "It wasn't that bad. You just startled me is all."

Trunks looked down at her and couldn't hide his emotions anymore. "If I hadn't… Mai, how can you be this confident in me?"

She lifted her hand and wiped away a bit of blood that coated the side of his mouth. "Because I know you. You'll get used to it after a little while."

With a helpless groan he let himself fall into the mattress beside her. His erection had subsided during the last few seconds and he was about to call it a night and try it… some other time when he had his wits about him. But once he breathed in her scent again and felt the moonlight shining on his back he knew there were only two options for tonight. And none of them involved getting restful sleep.

' _Do you need a sparring partner?'_ His father asked via mental thread, noticing his uneasiness.

Trunks was about to say yes, to retreat and lick the wounds on his pride in a familiar environment. But just when he was about to admit his weakness the primal side in him flared in anger. No, he wouldn't back down. He had himself under control. ' _Stay out of my private life. I can do this'_ the young man shot back angrily and with a stubbornness that surely made his father smirk.

There was laughter along their connection. ' _Being with your mate might make a man out of you yet.'_

' _Shut up, father.'_

' _You were about to tear the girl apart if I hadn't interrupted you. Take my advice, boy, and give her the reins for a moment until you've grown used it to. View it as a mental exercise about control. Give in to the calling but do not let your instincts rule over your thinking. Not everything the beast inside you craves might be what a human wants.'_

 _Give her the reins._ Those words circled around his head when a gentle hand on his back ripped him out of his sulking.

"Trunks?" Mai waited until he'd turned to her before she gave him a brave smile.

"My dear…" His heart ached for her, his body was in flames yet again. Could he really do it without losing his control?

With a blush she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "This was just something I didn't expect. But now I'm more prepared. I know now that you won't seriously hurt me. We can try again."

 _Seriously._ The thought of only hurting a hair on her head was enough to make his rage surge. He wanted to draw back, to declare a defeat, but his mate wouldn't let him.

"I want to do it. Trunks, you've got no idea how long I've waited for this." Her voice was soft against his skin while she left a trail of kisses along the side of his face, his throat and his upper body.

Every inch of him screamed with the need to claim her, to finally sink onto her silkiness and scratch the itch. He growled at the thought of merely using her to get it out of his system. This was wrong, this was…

"Believe me, I too need to get it out." Mai replied shyly.

Kami, had he actually spoken his thoughts out loud. "My dear, I don't know if I can control myself. This isn't right."

"I trust you" Mai repeated once again and let herself fall back into the sheets. "Just imagine what you'll do. Step by step. And follow the guidelines you've set yourself."

An endless amount of options flared up in front of his mind's eye and he couldn't hold back the helpless groan while his manhood swelled even further. He needed to bury himself inside of her or he would combust.

Mai felt her wrist being caught by his powerful grasp while he pressed her into the sheets. Being trapped in such a way, underneath the weight of all those muscles, made shivers travel through every fiber of her body.

"My dear… I don't know how I could ever hold back. And I _will_ tear you apart before I'm done." She had to know what she was dealing with, had to know the dangers.

Mai shuddered in surprise and felt his hold tightening as if he was on the verge of losing it. He must feel the urge to hold her close with all of his strength so she couldn't escape while at the same time he knew that too much force would have a devastating effect on her fragile body. She remembered how Bulma had told her to voice if anything wasn't to her liking. Well, easier said than done if the man in her bed went wild and primal. After pondering over this for a few seconds she came up with an idea. "Do you know what a safe word is?"

"Uh... yeah." Trunks nodded, broken out of his train of thoughts, as a blush spread on his cheeks. Goten had described it to him during their teens.

"Whenever I think your control is slipping, would you be able to break out of it once I say it?"

"I'm not sure" he replied honestly. "But I think it would help me a lot." Trunks thought about something useful. "How about 'Dragon'? It's nothing weird or ridiculous."

She nodded in affirmation. "Let's also use another word as well." Mai said, her confidence suddenly growing.

"And… what would that entail?" Trunks looked at her in confusion.

"A word that makes you stop that exact act but doesn't put everything on hold." She thought about testing and showing her theory by pulling on his hair or pinching his nipples really hard, but somehow the young woman already knew the pain would only turn him on beyond belief. "Let's use the word the word 'gold' for whenever I need a moment to steel myself, okay?"

He frowned and tried to retreat but Mai would have none of that.

"Hey, because you try out something and I fret at first doesn't mean I don't like it. Hell, I feel the strangest desire to have your teeth in my neck. Don't ask why. Just… Whatever. But be sure that being frightened for a moment doesn't equal denial. Let's just go slow, okay?"

Trunks nodded. That made perfect sense. Then a darker thought hit him. "I will need to... Enter you for this. I'm not sure how I can keep a clear mind then."

Mai tried her best to show a carefree, mocking appearance. "What should I say? I'm the virgin who's gonna feel pain first."

Trunks froze. He had taken it into consideration but that was just such a faraway thought that he hadn't come up with a solution yet. "I'll prepare you." That was a phrasing he had heard Goten use, meaning getting her wet and using his fingers to gradually widen her.

"I've felt you through the trousers. There's no way that won't hurt." She couldn't stop the slight tremor in her voice and tried to overplay it with a chuckle. Going by whatever she knew it wasn't that much and wouldn't last for long, but...

Trunks gasped at her words, unsure of this was pride or embarrassment he was experiencing. "Then…"

"Oh, relax. I know what I'm getting myself into." She gave him a cocky grin. "Let's just go slow. And then see what'll happen."

"I might not be able to control…" Trunks started.

"You will" she shushed him and kissed his lips sensually, pushing her body against his broad frame. "Just… feel me."

That caught him by surprise. Until now he hadn't noticed how her emotions were sifting through to him. He had actually felt her fear, her interest and love. Oh…

"You understand it now?" Mai was hoping his Saiyan genes would be able to work it out, to walk along the lines of fear, pain and angst, while evoking the mind blowing pleasure and finally finish this farce. If only she were Saiyan and could stand his assaults…. Hell, she couldn't wait to finally have acclimatized to the situation and enjoy these pleasure with him. Damn, if she'd read his features correctly he'd been an amazing lover. His race held so many forbidden kinks she wanted experience.

Trunks took a deep breath and licked over his lips as he contemplated what to do now. He had scared her before. So she would need reassurance, right? In that moment he thanked his father for being so thoughtful. Reaching over to his shed trousers he pulled out the plastic package and held it in his hands tightly. "I…" How the hell did someone announce this?

Mai gasped when she saw the condom between his fingers. While on one side she adored him for having such an oversight, on the other she felt rejected. It wasn't like they were teenagers who didn't have their life under control. They could have children without any worries about the future. They could care for their family and were capable of dealing with the potential offspring. But after a few seconds of considering she realized that she had done pretty much the same. No unexpected surprises would happen, but they both knew - once their relationship had solidified they could choose to procreate whenever they wanted. "Trunks, you will not need that. I'm on the pill. But thanks for being so considerate." She gave him a shy kiss just to show how much she valued his foresight. Both of them blushed after that. "To be honest, I never had to use contraceptives before" well, there had been no actual sex life life, "but when I… well, when I started to…" she didn't finish the sentence, knowing he would get it anyway. "I wanted to be prepared. I want you. And I want to feel you without anything between us. So…" She bit her lip.

Trunks had a hard time fighting the wide grin on his face. He nodded in reply and put the condom into the nightstand to be ready in case she changed her mind. His primal side urged him, almost screamed at him, to beget her with child but he pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time for it. They first had to explore their love, then they could start thinking about more. "Shall we try again?" His question was adorned by an awkward smile.

Mai nodded her head quickly. "Yes." Kami, damnit, _yes_!

His fingers slid underneath her underwear and gently pulled them over her legs.

In a moment of shyness she tried to draw her thighs back together but his gaze didn't let her. Under his burning stare she felt like the most attractive person in the person. The desire to unite with him made her body react.

Trunks took a deep breath and could smell her arousal heightening while the spot between her legs considerably moistened. He licked his own lips, feeling the urge to dive in between and lap on her sweet juices. "Mai… I…" Could he withstand? Not likely.

"It's okay" she said with a steady voice that was laced with anticipation. "I'll tell you once I feel uncomfortable."

Trunks tried hard to burn their safe words into his memory so he would be able to recall them once he went too far. But somehow… He knew this wouldn't be needed any longer. Her body had become an altar he wanted bow beneath. And he would.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. If you found any flaws (still no active beta readers since a long while) please tell me so. And any kind of wishes or requests are always welcome. I have already done a bit less than 400 pages (only a fraction uploaded) but there is still much more space. ^^_

 _LoveLenaaxo12: "Love love love this story! You wrote it so perfectly! Can't wait for the next chapter! I check everyday to make sure I don't miss it lol!"_

 _Author: Thank you so much! It took me weeks until I was happy with the next chapter. Also leading the smut chap to increase in length. What was meant to be only one chappy became more than two. I'll hope you'll enjoy this one and the next as well ^^_

 _Also, I know the feeling of constantly checking if a certain fic is being updated XDDD I feel you. And I'm deeply sorry._

 _Kitty in the Box: "wait? what was that? I felt suddenly like a bucket of cold water just splashed on me. what a cliffhanger! omg! here is Trunks growling with need and SPLASH! OK since I'm drenched this much, I have no choice but to await for the update on this titillating fic of yours."_

 _Author: Oh, dear, you will hate the cliffhanger of this chap as well. But once those two get it going every smutty chapter will be "finished" at the end XD The next one surely has real stuff in it (which I will need to censor for ffnet but put out in full length on AO3)._

 _LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: "Finally Trunks is gonna step up and realize that Mai has wanted him for awhile. Enjoy the ride Mai lol. Update again soon"_

 _Author: Sorry that the "ride" hasn't begun just yet. But they'll get their moment. I first wanted them to feel safe around each other and everything became so long that I had to cut it in 2 separate chapters, maybe even three if I write more. I'll try to get another chapter out more quickly next time. 12 pages already done for the next one. ^^ But some crucial moments are still missing._

 _Sgt. Cheerleader: "Mission accomplished."_

 _Author: Yes, it was. Oh, dear how many more obstacles for Veggie and Trunks to come…_

 _Also a big thanks to kogosaiyajin, DBZBV1991, JonSnowWhite and Viviane._

 _I have answered your reviews directly on AO3. (Posting those longer answer would create an afterword way too long ^^)_


	8. Virgin Night

**Chapter 8: Virgin night**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Chapter summary: Trunks and Mai finally seal the deal. Dende is disturbed by their behavior._

 _Thank you Kitty in the Box, Wangz, DBZBV1991 and JonSnowWhite for your reviews. From now on will have a lot of funny moments with Vegeta._

 _The chapter is mainly adult._ **So I had to shorten considerably** _as to not break ffnet rules and get the story deleted. Almost 4500 words turned into 1600. You see it marked with the dotdotdot in brackets._

 _Check out the **full chapter on archive of our own**. Link in my profile._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A sudden gasp escaped her throat when his hands lifted her hips to get a better access before he mouthed gentle kisses onto her womanhood. Then everything became a blur when the tip of his tongue flicked out and touched her most private area. A whine was her only reply while her legs tightened around his neck. How could such a simple touch evoke so many sinful pleasures in her?

Once he had tasted her there was no option to quench his desire for her juices. Lapping at her greedily he could feel his cock swelling further. The mate was ready, more than just that. In the back of his mind a voice told him how easy humans were to please, but drowned it out with her lust. Damn, this was exactly how he imagined it. If only… A sudden uneasiness spread inside of him, reaching his maleness and affecting it. He felt how his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Trunks… don't overthink it." She gave him an honest smile.

"I… am afraid I might not be good enough. Or mess it up somehow." He had untangled from her and used one of his hands to squeeze his erection, trying to make it rise again. How could this have happened?

She hugged him tightly to soothe his mind. "I'm sure you'll be amazing." From what Bulma, a person with experience, had told her, sex with a Saiyan was ruining a woman for the rest of her intimate life. And damn, she might never admit it to anyone, but she wanted to be wrecked by this night.

Trunks groaned and let his head fall into the pillows. "I know you say this to assure me but it's kinda not helping. What if I don't have the… stamina?"

Mai wanted to laugh out loud but suppressed it. Instead she pushed him up a bit to gaze into his eyes that had a pleading look. "Actually I'm the one fearing this" she explained. "That I might not be able to satisfy your needs."

"What?!" Trunks stared at her, perplexed.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, come on. Both of us know that you can go beyond your limits like ten times. When I am required to go beyond I just fail."

"How could you fail?" His voice was so honest, so elevated above all the lies men usually told that it made her tear up. "Hey," he shushed against her neck. "I'm not sure if I can hold on long enough to move inside of you for even a minute. That's why I try to…" he gulped, "get you excited enough so that it won't need long."

Mai gave him a cheeky grin. "Trunks, believe me. That won't be longer than you need." She watched the surprise blooming on his face. "Let's just go for it. For a virgin couple it always needs a few attempts." She grabbed a flock of his hair and pulled at it. "And I don't mind trying."

Trunks clenched his jaw and drew in air. How could he have been so lucky to have this woman? "I'm still afraid I might kill the pleasure once I enter you." He didn't need to describe in detail what she would have to expect, it had been all to clear through his trousers.

"Once you release inside me you'll heal me" she said while chuckling confidently.

Okay, that one was new. "Where does that idea come from?"

Should she say it? "Your mother mentioned it to me."

Could this moment get any weirder? Only a few minutes ago he had been ready to ravish her with every inch of his body and now they were talking about such… topics… "So you say you'll get a healing boost from it?" He hid his eyes from her by dropping his head so the long lavender strands shielded his face from her view. He didn't want her to see him blush like this. "That's why you wanted to do it without the condom?"

"Yeah, and also making a perfect fit for later. I'll be molded to your shape." Mai hoped to coax out the beast again.

He felt a primal surge of desire in him at those words. She would be his. "You've got no idea what you do to me right now."

"The same you do to me?" Mai asked with a grin while her hand caressed his shoulder.

[...]

"My queen…"

She ripped open her eyes at those words and clung to him even tighter and the tension in her belly reached its peak. She was about to shatter, to… Oh, kami!

[...]

A dizziness overcame him when he realized he also spilled his ki into her along with his liquid. Taking a desperate breath he looked at her body and watched the aura surrounding her. "I am yours…" he whispered in Saiyan tongue when blackness overtook him. The translation went a bit further. 'What's mine is yours.'

Even in her pleasure stupor she understood the meaning even before she felt the power suddenly thrumming in her belly, spreading across her body. It was overwhelming. Heightening her senses, vision, sound, scent. Everything appeared sharper, so much more intense it took her breath away. [...] Her nails dug into his skin, actually drawing blood. The howl of undeniable lust he released was her triumph, her victory, her reward. Mai started to laugh when her vision blurred again, leaving blissful darkness, as she slung her arms around him, dragging him down until his body rested on top of her, his muscles bearing down with a heavy, comforting weight. It was trapping her beneath him, and she loved it. A of couple last tremors went through her while she sighed into his neck. Her thighs were drenched in their combined juices while he helplessly bucked against her, riding out the aftershocks. "Thank you…"

Her words brought him back to reality and he lifted himself off of her halfway to plop himself onto to the sheets next to her. That had been… amazing. "Was it...?" he had to know. "... good?"

Mai laughed at this question. She risked a glance to the side and found him flustered and entirely drained. "More than that. It was heaven." She had never thought they would experience such a life shattering climax together, and at their first try. Oh, the days to come…

A smug grin spread on his lips as he relaxed. He had done well. His mate was satisfied. What could be better? Another round maybe? He had expected his libido to require some time to recuperate but he was as stiff as before. With a sly smile he pulled her against his chest, exploring her body once more.

Mai hadn't even calmed her breathing yet when she already felt his fingers between her sore thighs and the hardness pressing against her hip. "And _you_ were the one in fear of not having the stamina?"

Trunks let go of her in an instant and raised himself onto his elbows to look at her. "Was it too much?"

An evil grin spread on her lips when she answered. "Oh, I'm not complaining." As if to prove her point she took his hand in hers and put it between her now spread thighs before gently wrapping her fingers around his maleness. "There are so many things we haven't tried yet."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Later that night Dende sat on the edge of the lookout and sighed in relief.

"Did finally stop?" Mr Popo asked from behind him. His poor master hadn't been able to find any rest at all when such powerful mortals constantly cried out his name. These were new voices who rarely even whispered his title.

"Yes. Isn't there a way to block a call like that?" Dende propped himself on his elbows as the sun started to rise in the east.

"Learn to distinguish from the real one over time. Wonder why never happened with Gohan and wife."

There was a blush on his face. He liked Gohan. They were roughly the same age so when his friend had discovered his sexuality the god had been happy for him. "I was younger and it was a little different. And he wasn't doing stuff that made Videl cry out to a deity every few seconds." That was true. The lavender haired man was a lot more skillful.

"And Goten?"

"I don't have any connection to the women he beds so I can overhear it." Dende closed his eyes as the sun shone high enough to blind him. He instantly felt refreshed when the rays caressed his skin. That's what it always did to a Namekian. A surge of power went through him and he sighed when images flooded his mind. Destiny held a great future for these two it seemed.

"Have made little soul already?" Popo asked as he watched the smile on his master's face widen.

Dende chuckled. "No, tonight wasn't the night for new life. This was for new love." He said cryptically before continuing in the same tone. "But once his soul shines blue the life will be unstoppable."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _So, your thoughts? I hope you enjoyed. Please review (comments make my day!) and also check out my work in progress Vegebul pic and the Beerus face mask I am currently shaping._


	9. Vegeta's mother has a request

**Chapter 9: Vegeta's mother has a request**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _First of all, I edited a part of the last chapter._

 _DBZBV1991 pointed out in a comment on how "unpleasant" certain parts were and I can only agree. It was cringe-worthy for me as well but I guess I was a bit influenced by some more Hentai-styled fanfics the past weeks and thought that this was what people wanted to read. I will only continue the trope when it is part of SS2 and SS3 transformations because it fits there._

 _For everything else will have more funny or romantic moments from now on._

 _That is the honest criticism I was looking for ^^ Whenever you are uncomfortable with something please tell me so. I can always be reasoned with and fulfill request ^^ (Also for whenever you've got an idea you want to see realized.)_

 _Also a thanks to Laci_Talweaver, Wangz and Kitty in the Box for their reviews ^^ Keep them coming._

 _ **I could not find a name for Vegeta's mother so I came up with something (I might change it if you have good suggestions)**_ _. I know all Saiyans have names related to vegetables and after juggling some syllables around I got her name. As I said. I can change it. I just needed_ something! _And I wanted something sounding similar to Vegeta._

 _Songs for the scene between Vegeta and his mother: Blackmore's Night with Queen for a Day part 1, Soldier of Fortune, Under a violet Moon, Strawberry Girl, Shadow of the Moon, Written in the stars, Ghost of a Rose and Wind in the Willows._

 _I know the scene is too short for all of them but that's what I listened to while I tried to find the right words for the conversation._

 _Alright, sorry for the long intro. But all these points had to be mentioned beforehand._

 _Check out the work in progress_ _ **fanart**_ _I am currently drawing for that scene with Uranai Baba. Gonna post several stages of it on tumblr, twitter, facebook and insta in just a second._

 _summary: Uranai Baba helps the Saiyan Queen to talk to her son._ _Bulma teases Trunks in the hallway._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Uranai Baba floated across the hillside, passing bodiless souls enjoying their last moments before being recycled. She had a specific target in mind. Someone to whom she hadn't spoken to in years. The woman had one last purpose to fulfill from beyond the grave and therefore had been given a body that kept her untouched soul housed.

"It's been a while since you last visited me, Baba." Valeriya said from the branch of a tree with her tail swinging from side to side lazily, teasing and almost cocky. She showed no intention of climbing down, clearly waiting for the witch to levitate up towards her.

"Things have changed in the world of the living, monkey queen. I merely came to give you an update." The witch already knew about the act the Saiyan always put on. A façade of arrogance was always there when she interacted with others, but beneath it was a warm heart. Just like her son really.

"What did my brat mess up now?" Valeriya murmured yet couldn't hide the excitement about hearing from her firstborn. She nearly knocked down the witch when she jumped from the branch gracefully. She was still wearing her royal armor with the long cape billowing out behind her.

"Watch it!" Baba chided her before lowering herself as well. She took the opportunity to muster the Saiyan Queen. She'd died so young. King Vegeta had been such a cradle-snatcher. But in her short life she'd turned into more of a royal than her husband ever had been. For a Saiyan she had a lot of foresight and knew that sometimes brain won over brawn.

"So, witch. What did Vegeta do?" the queen asked while her delicate fingers combed through the long, black mane that had the same distinct hairline she had passed down to her son.

Uranai gave her a wide grin. "Oh, it's nothing he's done. It's his son."

That sparked her interest even further. "The little lavender haired boy?" Baba's last visit had been almost two decades ago. That meant he was now a grown man. So...

"Your guess is correct. He finally found a mate." The witch explained and saw the joy and youthful enthusiasm in the Saiyan female.

"Can you show me?" She couldn't hide the excitement. He must have turned into an exotic beauty.

The witch grinned evilly as she worked her magic on the crystal ball. What should she show her? Maybe even a scene of most intimacy? Respecting their privacy she went for a less explicit image.

Valeriya felt her heart skipping a beat, not that it had to beat anyway, when she saw the two lovers resting in bed. He held her so close, shielding his mate from any dangers even in their sleep. A mark was visible on the woman's neck. They both appeared happy, carefree and loving. The Queen sighed at their smiled while she mustered them more closely. The lavender hair was an extraordinary sight on the half-Saiyan. But despite this feature she could tell his origins by looking at the brows. "Just like Vegeta."

"The only thing he lacks is a tail."

Valeriya gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, he'll grow one soon enough. The puberty came a bit late but once it hits him full force he'll have the power of a full blooded Saiyan."

"What?" She had known they could grow back sometimes when it wasn't sliced off from the base, but…

"Oh, my poor son is in for a treat. The boy will want to prove himself a man at any chance he gets." There was a glint in her eyes. "Can you show me their power levels?"

Raising an eyebrow Uranai thought about it. "I don't know about your measurements. But I can let you feel it. Why?"

"Good enough." She could instantly gage their levels. "Excellent. He's already sharing his energy with her. Or is she…?" Valeriya stopped in her tracks.

"Not yet. They are just passed her window of fertility for this month." The witch mustered the queen in the corner of her eyes.

"That's alright." A slight shudder ran down her spine. "Better to strengthen her before she conceives."

Uranai cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid because she's a human?"

"My son's mate did it and so will this girl. As long as the father is there for the mother it shouldn't be that dangerous." Her voice held bitterness, indicating her death had been related to an uncaring mate.

Baba could draw the connections and sighed in pity. "You think they know what to do? I can sense something big to happen in the near future and it might be related to the potential offspring."

"Hm. Vegeta will be able to deal with it and teach his son. Speaking about it… He never trained his mate, right?"

"No. His better half is the brains in the family." The witch chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Also, I'm sure it goes against his instincts to harm his mate during sparring. But that wouldn't necessarily be repeated with his son's lover. I wish I could ask him to train her…" the Saiyan mused.

Baba chuckled at those words. Exactly what she'd expected. "You could talk to him."

Valeriya shook her head, her onyx eyes holding so much sadness. "He would have to die and even then might not reach me."

"Oh, I think I can arrange something. But I want you to relay a bit of information without directly telling him about his future."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Once Vegeta had been certain no harm would come to the girl he had gone to the GR to train, but an elevated heart rate of his own didn't exactly do any good. While performing his katas under continuously increasing gravity he realized that the more he exerted himself the tougher it became to withstand his own desires. The moon was shining outside and the primal part of him wanted out, wanted to mate as well.

Deciding this was a futile attempt he simply sat down and tried to calm himself through meditation. It was harder than expected but years of training his mind proved useful after half an hour.

Hovering in the air 100 Gs with his legs crossed and his hands with the palms upwards resting on his thighs he finally elevated himself above physical desire. His mind started to wander after a while. He thought about how different the entire situation with his son and the girl would have been if Vegeta-sei still existed and he had ascended to the throne by now.

Leaving the fact that Trunks was merely a half-breed and his mate a weak alien in the back of his mind he imagined the Saiyan race rejoicing when the successful mating of the heir and a female was proclaimed. The festivities would last over a week, days filled with drinking, feasting and tournaments to decide who were the strongest to soon serve the prince directly, building his own new inner circle. And the nights, well, the Saiyan population usually increased dramatically over the next year, leading to an expansion of the empire over the decades to come due to the powerful warriors produced during the celebrations. In this rare case of his son finding the right partner even before any tests on the potential child could have been done, the royal insignia of the next in line would be bestowed upon him and the mate as a sign of goodwill and the hope for a powerful heir. The next years would be spent to forge an even greater bond between the lovers but also between father and son. Vegeta would become the primary instructor whenever he had time to spare during their endless conquests. Is this what the late King would have had in mind if Freezer hadn't demanded the Prince's service and ultimately destroyed the planet? Vegeta enjoyed this wishful thinking, revelling in the glow of the what-never-was. If all of this had turned out differently, if both of his parents had still been alive… What might his mother have said and done?

"I'd kiss you on top of those widow's peaks of yours" a warm, feminine voice answered him.

Vegeta snapped out of his meditation. Was this just some figments of his imagination? Or had he actually… This timbre, this archness. A voice he knew so well, and not at all. "Mother?"

"It's nice to know you still remember me, my dear Prince." Valeriya chuckled and could feel his emotions overwhelming her through the mental thread the witch had woven. "I know this is a lot to take in but be assured, I am real. I've spent decades in the afterlife, and I've kept tabs on you, boy."

The Saiyan was speechless for a moment while thoughts and the joy of his mother drifted along the thread. He could feel it. This was the woman who's given life to him. "Are you… cared for? Is father with you?"

There was a bit of sadness in her tone as well as a sliver of anger. "I'm fine, my son. But no, your father didn't end up where I did."

"How is this possible?" Vegeta wanted to hear more from her. He soaked up each sentence and the image he had from her came back to life. Kami, she must look so much younger than him right now. One didn't age in the afterlife so she would still be a Saiyan female who had barely reached her prime.

"Let's just say there's a good fairy - witch, I mean." A slap was heard in the background.

Always the strategist Vegeta asked his question directly. "What is the purpose of this talk?" At the same time his heart ached at the roughness in his tone.

Valeriya easily overheard it. She had always been proud of his sharp mind that wanted to deal with any business straight on. "News have reached me that my grandson has found a mate."

"You… how?" He was flabbergasted at that.

"Maybe because this union is important." The queen hinted with a sly grin along her words. Oh, he was still this young boy she remembered so well.

In the back of his mind a voice screamed 'I knew it!' while he tried to appear calm on the outside. "He's a half-breed and the child is only quarter-Saiyan. Is that enough to gain significance in the fate of the universe?"

Valeriya laughed at his stoic words. "You have never been able to see the importance in small things."

"Don't treat me like a child" Vegeta snarled and instantly hated himself for such a harsh counter.

But the queen wasn't fazed by any of it. She knew her son all too well. "Stop your whining, brat. You might be hurt that it wasn't you to fulfill the prophecy, but your heirs and their children will rise to levels no Saiyan could have ever predicted."

"What are you…?" Vegeta choked out.

"I won't tell you anymore just yet. You'll have to find out yourself. Take good care of all your children" there was a certain undertone behind it, as if his two heirs weren't the end his direct fatherhood just yet, "and make sure their mate's are well cared for. In every regard and also the Saiyan guidelines."

There was so much to unravel in such few sentences Vegeta felt his head spinning. Did that mean…? More? And even more powerful heirs along the line? How could this even be possible?

"There will be a time when all of your questions will be answered by…" a short pause as if she contemplated how to phrase it "...me." She couldn't tell him about the alternative timeline yet because it would mix up things too badly.

"What is my mission?" Vegeta asked with a snarl which made his mother laugh.

"Oh, dear. You're still the warrior waiting for orders." Valeriya did not refer to his servitude under Frieza, but his general character. "Train her. You'll be surprised."

Vegeta gasped at her request, her order. Did he hear her right?

The queen read his silence like an open book. "You know how well human physiology responds to Saiyan mating habits. That is your chance to elevate our bloodline above that of the third class."

The child in him screamed in joy at those words. She was just like he remembered from the time he was still young enough to be cared for by her. Oh, the mischief and dark glee. It only now occurred to him how much he resembled her in many regards and not his father. The memory of his mother had been beaten out of him by both his Saiyan instructors and later Frieza. But it appeared like something was just genetically hardwired. "I'll make sure the Saiyan race will be proud of their achievements."

Valeriya chuckled. "Oh, I'm certain you'll give your best, just like every other time. And your strong will to strive for greater always leads you win the fight. As well as the help your clever little human mate provides."

The words were a balm to his soul. "Mother…"

"Shush now. My time is almost up."

He felt a gentle kiss being pressed against his forehead. Reaching upwards with his hands and opening his eyes he longed to see his mother smiling back at him, returning his embrace, but his hands touched nothing, his eyes focusing on the empty space in front of him.

Had this been an illusion? Was he losing his mind?

"I'm proud of you…" a voice whispered in the back of his mind which brought tears to both mother and son alike.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bulma awoke on her bed alone. She sighed and listened intensely. Vegeta was already in the gravity room training. "That's odd." Since years they had stayed true to their routine of beginning the day with a quick love making in either the bed or the shower. And even if he was awake earlier he'd either started pleasuring his wife in her half-sleep to get her going or did an hour in the room but joined her once she rose from her slumber. What had disturbed Vegeta enough to require solitude at such an hour?

The answer greeted her in the hall on her way to the kitchen. Trunks blushed furiously when he met his mother. He was just about to open the door to his room while balancing a tray of food in one hand. This had been something Vegeta had never done for her at the beginning of their affair. Providing nourishment, taking care of the mate's needs and making sure she stayed healthy had never been that far up in the Prince's priority list. They only had some weird kind of rage sex at the beginning. Vegeta's first words in the morning hadn't been kind but manly insults about why the gravity room hadn't been repaired yet. It had been different later when Bulma had been pregnant with their daughter. He'd become a doting husband and even learned how to break eggs. Something that still nagged him after his failed attempt at making an omelette for Whis. It had taken Vegeta a while to acclimatize with the situation and the wish to do everything right.

The sweet memory made Bulma smile as she wondered how her son would turn out. He was much more human when it came to relationships. True Saiyans weren't bashful. They showed their dominance and claimed the female. The way he already tried to take care of his mate was a clear sign that he'd be a wonderful husband soon enough. Mai was a lucky girl to finally claim this desirable bachelor. None of the advances over his teenage years had ever made an impact on Trunks. But now...

Bulma needed only one glance at his shy smirk and the way he stood, a bit taller, more mature. Her boy was a man now. She wondered if she should tease him a little and almost decided against it but then it was too tempting. "So, good night?"

"Uh…" The blush intensified. "Mom… That's my business."

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't have the stamina." Bulma teased him a little.

Why was she always so blunt?! He understood why his father often referred to her as vulgar woman. Averting his gaze he tried to ignore her while fumbling with his tray and the door handle.

"Or was she not up for the challenge of satisfying a Saiyan." She put an evil glint into her eyes as she mocked him. Of course the girl was perfect for her son. But she wanted to hear him say it.

Trunks' ki flared around him at those words when his head snapped back to meet her stare. He didn't need to answer, only the possessive protectiveness he showed was enough.

"You're a lucky boy." Bulma snickered and revealed that she'd only been kidding him.

Trunks groaned in shock at the scene he had just been a part of. His mother was… impossible…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Once he entered his room the lingering musk robbed him of all self-control that had built up again when he'd awoken in need of food and the realization that his lover would require sustenance as well. There on the bed was his mate, resting from a pleasurable night, completely drained and thoroughly...

Kami, it hadn't been enough. He wanted her again.

Putting the tray on the nightstand he quickly shed his shorts and slipped under the covers next to her, pulling her slender body against his while he inhaled her scent. "Mate…" he purred, both as a noun and a verb to voice his intentions.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Yeah, a bit of teasing again._

 _From the nice response I've gotten for the Dende mention in the last chapter I wanted to ask if any of you would like to draw a fanart related to this conversation. I'd feature it in my next chapter. (or whenever you're done with it. Mine always take ages of sitting around before I do the finishing touch XD) ^^_

 _Please review ^^_


	10. Stop your cock-blocking!

**Chapter 10: Stop your cock-blocking**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Summary: **Trunks takes care of his mate's needs and health. Bulma wants Vegeta to have a talk with their son so Mai has a moment to catch her breath. The Prince's shares a bit about his own first heat.**_

 _Unbeta-ed and not proofread by me either. If you find any mistakes, please notify me ^^_

 _There was a bit of rated MA in this chapter I had to **censor due to the rules on ffnet.** Not that much this time though. Check out the **full version on AO3** as usual._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Mate…" he purred, both as a noun and a verb to voice his intentions.

Blinking Mai opened her eyes as she felt his muscular chest pressed against her back. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what had transpired last night. A small grin spread on her lips as she noticed how his hardness slipped between her thighs, ready for a quick round of morning sex. Despite being sore beyond belief she didn't mind a little fun in the early hours. Lifting one leg she snuggled closer and hummed while he placed kisses all over her skin.

Such a responsive mate… The young Saiyan held her against him tightly while his fingers explored her soft skin. He quickly focused his attention on her neck, nibbling the spot he had burrowed his teeth into the night before. Inhaling her scent he purred in approval at the fact that she smelled of him now, his claim noticeable for any male who got too close to what was his.

Mai wondered how much of his human side was awake by now. His current actions and movements reminded her of a wildcat playing with its prey, contemplating how to ravish it slowly, prolonging the pleasure. "Trunks…"

The needy tone in her voice made him growl in triumph. But at the same time he could feel her stomach asking for sustenance. Taking care of his mate's health he reached for the plate of food he'd prepared before and lifted a strawberry from the fruit bowl to her lips. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

Oh, all the possibilities this order entailed… Mai bit off the tip of the strawberry yet not before giving it a barely veiled suck that made tremors run through his whole body. Two could play this game.

His laughter was dark and hoarse while he rubbed his cheek against her shoulder, his free arm pulling her even closer while he continued to feed her a variety of nutritious niblets he had selected for her. Once satisfied she had enough fuel to not falter under round two he flipped her onto her stomach and moved above her, resting his weight on his elbows while he rained kisses over her back.

Mai stretched out and fully enjoyed the slow caresses. He knew exactly where to touch and how. She could feel his hands reaching for her behind while he settled between her spread legs.

"On your hands and knees, girl." The half-Saiyan purred into her ear while he guided her into position.

Mai felt a shiver run down her spine as she realized the heat he emitted was intensified by his ki building up. Memories of last night came back to her mind. He had been quite rough sometimes but nothing she couldn't withstand. It had unleashed another side in her as well and she had begun to enjoy meeting his fervor with her own, returning each fierce grip with a scratch of her nails. Mai wasn't sure if the marks had left his back already due to the fast healing of a Saiyan but she didn't mind putting a few new marks on him again.

Trunks watched how she turned her head just enough to meet his eyes and give him a lustful grin. Oh, she was amazing… His senses were clouded with the desire to take her and the scent of her arousal intensifying, driving him mad with want. "My mate…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Where have you been this morning?" Bulma asked while sitting on the couch, nibbling on her pancakes.

He wouldn't tell her he'd been on guard in case the girl needed protection. "I couldn't sleep with the two brats mating all night. I just had to get out." Vegeta was mindful not to share the confusing vision he did have in the GR unless she thought he'd gone insane.

"You could have retaliated by having some fun with me?" she suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta froze. He'd had that thought but after a few hours of feeling the kis of the two brats he had decided against it. A blush spread on his cheeks.

Bulma knew she literally had him by the balls. Why not tease a bit? "Oh, now I get it. You don't like the fact that you wouldn't be able to go as long as he can. You're getting older, Vegeta. It's normal to lose some of your…"

"Stop right there, woman. You won't mock me." The Prince seethed and shoved her into the cushions with impressive speed, the plate breaking on the hardwood floor. "The moon was influencing me as well last night and with my pent up aggression I would have fucked you raw. You wouldn't be able to stand straight today, let alone leave the bed."

She tensed while heat pooled in her belly. The woman heard him breathing in her scent deeply, enjoyed the sudden musk in it. "Challenge accepted." She murmured into his ear as she felt his erection pressing against her. "But I have to do a few repairs in the lab first."

Vegeta growled. "First you made me want to bed you and now you shy away?" This woman was just so confusing. Years of living with her and he still hadn't figured her out.

"You'll like the tech I'm repairing for you, Vegeta. Believe me." Her eyes twinkled. "But I think you need to have a quick talk with your son."

"It will be hours before he'll leave her bed" the Prince clarified, knowing about his son's stamina and a Saiyan's primal cravings.

"That's exactly the point. I want her to get a bit of rest. The threat you just threw at me - she lived through it this night. And I'm not sure Trunks has as much control as you have. Also since being a virgin she'll be sore beyond belief. And I know how much you Saiyans want to prove your worth during the heat" she teased and pushed against his loins.

"Hmpf." Vegeta clenched his teeth. That wasn't untrue. After his first night with Bulma he hadn't allowed her to leave the bed until he'd been sure all she felt for the next week was the imprint of his cock between her legs. At the point of physical collapse he had finally lost interest in their trysts. "I'll think of something" he mumbled.

"Good. I'll make it worth the effort." Bulma gave him another longing kiss before untangling herself and disappearing into the lab.

Vegeta took a moment to collect himself before sending his son a mental note. ' _Boy, still have your cock in her?'_

There was shock and annoyance pushing back along the connection. ' _Father! Please!'_

To be honest he'd expected his son to take it slower but the answer made clear he had just interrupted something. A sadistic smirk formed on his lips. That was a wonderful payback for keeping him up last night. ' _Blow your load and wash up. I'll be waiting for you outside.'_

' _Mind your own fucking business!'_ Trunks spoke these words in Saiyan. The real meaning was closer to ' _Stop your cock-blocking!'_

Oh, defiance. Nice. He hadn't thought the brat had it in him. But having a mate to fondle sure made his pride and aggression surge. He was finally more of a Saiyan than a human. ' _The girl needs rest, you oaf. Believe me. You have proven how superior a lover you are. Give her time to breathe before you stick your cock into any opening you can find until she suffocates.'_

' _Fuck you!'_ A surge in his ki accompanied the retort.

' _I'll leave the fucking to the girl once she's recovered.'_ Vegeta actually laughed now. Oh, this was so much fun.

' _Give me ten minutes'_ Trunks finally answered when he realized there was no option to avoid his father.

' _Fifteen.'_

' _What?'_ The young man's mind was stunned by that. Or had he misheard?

' _I don't want the girl to be disappointed.'_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"What's wrong?" Mai asked him when he lost his rhythm and stared at the wall.

Trunks was glad his father had left his mind. It was like he'd actually been watching but the first question indicated he didn't have that much insight into his son's private matters. Oh, that prick would pay for humiliating him.

The young woman studied him in confusion. Something have truly startled him.

Mai's words finally registered in his brain and he looked down at her. His skin, flushed from effort, paled all of a sudden. They had made love for hours with only little rest. She was breathing hard, waiting for him to continue his relentless thrusts. There was exhaustion and bliss clearly visible in her eyes, and so much passion. But everything around it…

"Trunks?" Mai lifted her hand to touch his cheek but he grabbed it before she could reach him. She winced at the pain. He wasn't holding her that tightly now, but he had been quite often last night. The wrist was bruised but nothing she couldn't manage.

"What have I done?" He pulled back the blanket while holding her still. The shock on his features grew with every new bruise he found along her upper body. Kami, how would be look further down? Suddenly the stale metallic taste of blood registered in his mouth. His eyes flickered up to her neck, realizing how that wound came to be. "You're hurt."

Mai stiffened at the fear in his voice. Gone was the passionate lover that had claimed her body and soul until she became a mewling mess on the sheets. "Hey, I'm still alive." She knew the words had been a bad choice when he scowled in anger. "What I meant to say is that everything went okay. More than okay. Trunks, you've made me feel things, experience new heights that I couldn't even dream about." She used the fact that he was still buried deeply inside of her to prove her point.

Trunks gasped as she clenched around his maleness. He instantly grew hard again and remembered certain flashes of last night. _Mine._ His breathing became heavy, the canines visible as he strained his jaw.

The young woman felt her body responding instinctively. She wanted this. With his grasp now loosening she could move her hand out of it. But the missing contact was quickly fixed when she touched his cheek gently before drawing her hand through his hair.

Trunks' eyes widened when her soft fingers stroked away the long lavender strands. "Mai…" How could she make such an inviting gesture? The primal beast inside of him purred at the touch. This was more intimate than any moment of sweaty bodies rutting against each other. This was… His head rolled to the side, exposing his neck to her. The half-Saiyan closed his eyes in surrender.

Mai blinked at his sudden submissive gesture. It appeared like he was waiting for something. Swallowing thickly she decided to take the upper hand - if he let her.

Trunks moaned when her hands took a firm hold on his shoulders. She wouldn't be able to actually hurt him, but the touch… It burnt like fire on his skin, setting him ablaze until liquid gold spread across his limbs and reached his cock. He had waited for her to show a little dominance. But never thought it would happen this way. Completely bewitched by her gentle strength he let it happen when she switched positions. A hiss came from his throat when he slipped out of her in the process. Tearing open his eyes at the loss of contact he prepared himself to reclaim her, yet stopped when her gaze met his.

"Relax. I'll make you feel good." Mai had to use all of her confidence to keep a steady voice. She straddled his lap and slid her wet core against him. There was no need to guide him in using her hand. The hours of intimacy had turned them into one well-oiled machine, working perfectly in sync, completing each other.

 _[censored]_

Mai sighed as she felt his ki flooding her along with his seed. Every time their connection got stronger, allowing more energy to flow between them. She'd never felt this alive. The aches faded with every beat of her heart and she relaxed on top of him.

Trunks cradled her softly and drank in her musky scent. This was beyond bliss. Once he could see clearly again he watched how some of her bruises on her shoulders faded. The only thing not healing instantly was the bite mark on her neck. Weird...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The brat had needed over twenty minutes to finally complete the act. He'd also showered quickly but the female's scent on him was still strong. He studied his son carefully. The boy had decided to wear a tank top that didn't leave anything to imagination. Was that the human way of marking? It was way to littered all over his upper body. Certainly no bite marks but more like bruises from sucking on the skin. He looked at the neck and shoulder more closely. No teeth marks there. She hadn't claimed him yet. Oh, the brat would be so annoyingly aggressive the next days until Mai finally understood the ritual.

"So?" Trunks asked with a cocky undertone and crossed arms as if he impatiently waited for his father to let him leave again.

"Does she need a senzu? Any broken bones or open wounds? Is she unimpaired?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"Of course she is _unimpaired_." There was so much pride his voice. Mai herself had assured him of it, and proven by taking the lead during their last minutes. He might have left a few bruises but she was not bothered by them. He had seen her smile as if she wanted to wear them with pride. He smiled inwardly. The half-Saiyan was no different. The clothes he'd chosen to meet his father were not able to cover all the hickeys and scratches her nails had torn into his skin.

The father chuckled and grinned evilly. "It was a valid question on Vegeta-sei. When a strong Prince went through his very first heat there were casualties, depending on how powerful the females were he took to bed that night."

The shamelessness of how little the Saiyan Prince valued a woman's life drove him right into his ascension. "I would never…"

"You almost had if I hadn't interrupted. My father wasn't so considerate." Vegeta snapped at him and held his stare. Where his son had matured quite late he himself had jumped from child right into adulthood. He'd barely been an adolescent at the time he experienced his first heat, shortly before Frieza had attacked. Always having been on the small side he'd looked more like a child compared to the well equipped beauties he'd been gifted with.

Trunks felt like he'd taken a blow to the chest and the aura of power surrounding him abated in a second. Suddenly the thought of his father being ready to protect Mai in case the urges had overwhelmed him appeared more like a safeguard than harassment. "Thanks for the..."

Vegeta glared at him, effectively shutting him up. "This evening I want to get my share of restful sleep. So get your kinks under control."

Trunks growled at him but the grin on his lips mocked the sound a lie.

"You're a grown man now with a mate to protect. I hope the challenge will help you get stronger."

Trunks gave him the tough grin his father always threw at him when he found a goal worth fighting for. There was no need for words. The two men understood each other without them.

Feeling for the girl's ki he could tell that she was having an embarrassing talk with Bulma in the laundry. Looking at his son's room he saw the windows opened to air it out. Mai was taking care of their den as a proper female mate would. His son had chosen well. Realizing Trunks was still standing there he turned back to him. "Spit it out, brat." There was a question on his tongue and it would not be an easy battle to get it over with for both of them.

"Father, I need to talk to you about... something Saiyan. And you're the only one I can ask."

Oh, crap, here we go… Vegeta was fine with the boy getting cocky and arrogant, but this pleading tone made clear that he had something on his heart, probably something emotional. And that was exactly what Vegeta couldn't handle. "Go to Kakarot or his brats. That family has no shame when it come to the words dripping from their mouths."

Trunks eyed his father warily. Did he already know what he was about to ask? Not likely. "It's really important." He stood tall and took a deep breath. His father had to know it was a serious matter.

"Alright, but we will train meanwhile." That would also give the girl more time to recover.

"So you can repay me for every stupid question I throw at you?" Trunks smirked at him and let his ki flare for a moment.

Vegeta grinned. "Exactly."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Since I added the little romance piece at the beginning I cut of the rest of the talk because it would have been too long for the chapter._

 _Check out my Vegebul fanart on tumblr, twitter, fb or insta ;)_

 _Any of you watched the 5th SDBH episodes with Xeno SS4 Vegetto today? Oh, my fangirl feels ^^_

 _A big thanks to my reviewers: tbartz, BV4ever, Wangz, Kitty in the Box and especially NikkiS71 for one on each chapter! You're gonna enjoy the interactions with alternative universe Valeriya and Vegeta. The other names are good ^^ I'll have lots of brats planned for the Briefs brood. So I'll come back to them ^^ When Mai has a daughter they are on the alternative Vegeta-sei. I can work it in there I think._

 _About the fanart you've asked for: I'll work on it during the long Halloween weekend._


	11. Mating rituals, sex ed and retaliations

**Chapter 11: Mating rituals, sex ed and retaliations**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Summary: Vegeta tells his son about mating rituals. Bulma makes sure Mai is "safe" and also reveals a bit of information about Saiyan virility. Bulla understands why Future Trunks likes to wear scarfs. Some romance scenes and a very annoyed Vegeta out for retaliation._

 _Check out my Halloween Vegebul fanart where Bulma uses Vegeta as a broom for her sexy witch costume._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A few minutes later he was assaulted by his father's punches. Not that he complained. Relishing the challenge he went at it. Now that was what he needed. Proving to another Saiyan that he was a man, in battle and in the bed. The thought made his adrenaline spike. He had found his mate and would get stronger to protect her. It was like an instinct. He knew Mai was safe but that didn't block out the desire to prove himself against another male. Sadly, there had been another reason to interact with his father…

"You should start asking your questions, brat. Before you don't have any breath left for them" Vegeta pressed him, hoping to get this over with quickly. Not that he minded having his son fighting him at full strength.

"Is there any… specific… let's say 'point' of the body a Saiyan is focused on when he…?" Okay, this was a lot tougher than he had expected, especially since his father was knocking the air out of him every time he couldn't find the right words. As if he was urging him on to come to the point.

"You want to sink your fangs into her neck?" Vegeta asked and used the shock the boy had fallen into as an opening to kick him into the wall.

Trunks coughed up blood and couldn't find the courage to get up again so he remained in a sitting position and weakly nodded. "Yes."

"It's your primal instinct to mark your mate as yours. It's a bonding ritual. I have refrained from doing it as visibly on your mother as it was custom on Vegeta-sei but I still did it. The bond is sealed when the female bites back." The father cursed under his breath when the last sentence slipped from his tongue. Too much information…

"What?" That brought the boy out of his shame, and threw him back into a totally new kind of one. "You mean mother bit you?"

Oh, she had done it. Right after he had subconsciously buried his teeth into her shoulder. For her it was nothing more than returning the favor. Little did they know back then… "I will not merit this question with an answer, brat."

"I'm sorry." Trunks mumbled, his face blushing crimson.

"Now get off your ass and fight me properly. You owe me at least that for answering your stupid question."

And the boy didn't disappoint him.

An hour later they were both breathless and barely able to stand. Yet it had done wonders to both of them. Vegeta knew that this would be enough for the girl to recover and lick her wounds, maybe sleep for another couple of minutes.

"Thank you for the fight, father. I think I really needed that." Trunks helped his opponent back on his feet. Who would have thought that he'd be able to best him today?

Vegeta huffed and mumbled something along the lines of "You have another outlet for your cravings now." He might need to start spending time training the female to withstand his son. His power level would increase drastically now and he had to learn to control it.

Trunks gave his best not to blush at that but failed. Okay, maybe retaliation was required. "Anything else I should know about? I mean you've..."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Okay, this meant war. "Learn to ascend without a burning aura around you when you get close to your release. She might enjoy the increase in speed, and size." If that didn't shut the boy up for the rest of his life then nothing would.

Trunks stared at him with his mouth wide open.

The Saiyan Prince went straight to the kitchen and tried to feel for his son's ki when he didn't follow him. Hopefully the boy wasn't damaged beyond repair after his remark. But Vegeta had been so angry after these questions that he had seen no other way to shut him up. Trunks was still in the gravity chamber and… trained to control his ascension.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai both loved and hated Vegeta for commandeering his son outside. On the one hand she was glad that he gave her a few minutes of rest, on the other she hadn't wanted it to stop so abruptly. But after seeing herself in the mirror before she stepped into the shower she was almost sure Vegeta had done it for her well-being. Most of the bruises had faded at an inhuman speed but the areas were still tender and slightly discoloured. Aside from the imprints Trunks' hands had left on her thighs and breasts there was a nasty bruise on the place where her shoulder and neck merged. It stung but also pulsed with a strange need. As if it was a knocking or the ringing of a phone waiting to be picked up to make the connection. Furrowing her brows she washed her hair and tried not to use her injured shoulder that much.

Once she was done and clad in comfortable clothes she went back into the bedroom - and froze. The sheets were a wrinkled mess with… dried fluids all over it. Mai cringed at the sight. Aside from the white stains there was also dark red among it. Too much for it only being her loss of virginity. Coming to think of it. Mrs Briefs had been right in predicting that his release would heal her. She was a bit sore but far from the extent of what she'd expected from a first night like that. She decided to change the sheets in case Trunks, now surely out of his passion stupor, saw them and could blame himself. Once she started untangling the sheets she realized that the blood was mostly on the side he'd been lying on; and there were holes in them. Had he torn through them with his hands? He certainly was capable of that. Or was it…? Suddenly a hazy memory came back to her. A bloody kiss. Not her blood - not at that moment at least. He must have bitten his own lips or tongue in an attempt to remain in control.

A shiver ran down her spine and inflamed her center while the bruised patch of skin on her shoulder throbbed with need. She hadn't realized how much he'd held back, how much he must have fought to remain… human last night.

Unsure of what to do with it she walked down to the washing machine. Maybe it wasn't so bad once all the blood was gone but she doubted these sheets could ever be used again.

"So, seems like you've had a busy night." Bulma said from the doorway. Her cameras had shown her the girl was in the basement and alone. The best opportunity to engage and assess the damage.

Mai almost shrieked in surprise. "Mrs Briefs." She tried her best to hide the soiled sheets she couldn't get into the machine just yet. "Good morning."

Bulma nodded in a greeting and smiled at the blush on the girl's face. "Oh, don't worry. I never bother with washing the sheets when the moon is full."

That sounded cryptic, dangerous and… Oh…

"There's a hatch right next to the tumbler. Just put the linens in there. I usually burn them. If anyone ever got viable DNA of a Saiyan from them, kami knows what might happen." Good thing Doctor Gero wasn't around anymore.

"Viable…?" Mai felt the blush quickly being replaced by a sickly grey pallor.

"Oh, that reminds me. Have you been taking your pill this morning? In a situation like that one can quickly forget." She knew the girl would be caught off guard by that but one was better safe than sorry.

Mai gasped. "I…"

"Thought so." Bulma stretched out the hand she had held behind her back until now, giving her a glass of water and the round box with the pills inside. "Unless you changed your mind about kids."

Speechless Mai simply reached for the two objects and gulped down the medicine.

"You're lucky I came up with this pill at some point. Normal human stuff wouldn't work when there's a Saiyan involved. There juice doesn't care if your hormones don't want to start producing an egg. They just demand it and your body does the man's bidding. Your only defense then is to make the walls of the uterus tough enough so a fertilized egg can't implant itself."

Too much information...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

For Bulla puberty was just an annoyance. She knew it was the transition to become a grown-up. And it sucked. Prime example was her brother in his hormonal high. Just disgusting. She herself already felt the effects on her own body, being the jump starter that she was. Not only did she crave more nourishment, hence the reason why she was already close to the fridge again, requiring food. But also did her body start to change. Gladly the short talks with her mother and same-aged friends had given her all the information concerning growing up she might ever need. Especially the books Pan had shared with her from Gohan's library had been very interesting, and frightening. Also, living in this house had become such a sex ed class that she would ace it at school. The young teenager attacked her pre-lunch meal with the chopsticks while she watched how Trunks moved around in the kitchen preparing a snack for him and his mate. Bulla wasn't stupid. She knew what her sibling had done with his girlfriend. Bulla mustered her brother closely until it became annoying.

"Spit it out, sis" he growled at her.

The girl gave him a wide grin while she thought about the photographs her mother had of another timeline's Trunks. "I now understand why your future version likes scarfs. Those hickeys are a mess."

"Excuse me?" With a gasp he realized that this teenage girl had put two and two together. The half-Saiyan might have been a bit cocky and provocative while meeting with his father for their talk but concerning the female beings in the family he might better choose a less visible evidence to show his achievements.

"Whatever… I'm just glad I'll leave for summer camp with Pan soon. It was bad enough with mom and dad having sex in every room of the compound. But with Mai and you adding to it I don't think I'll ever feel safe again to touch surfaces in the house."

The words brought images to his mind that went straight into his cock. Oh yes. Capsule Corp would become his playground while his little sister wasn't around. Damn his father. He would show Vegeta exactly who was the alpha male in the house. Trying to avoid the main topic he thought about the rest she'd said. "I'm still not sure if father will let you leave. He's too overprotective of you."

"That might be true but he would never refuse my wishes when I start nagging." She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Whatever…" Trunks hoped he wouldn't get dragged into their fight about autonomy. "I've got places to be." He noticed his mate's ki moving towards him.

"Have fun. But keep the volume down." Bulla waved him off.

The young man gave her an expression so similar to his father's whenever some private matter lead to an embarrassing situation he didn't want to participate in. "You're just jealous," he huffed and quoted the secret Mai had told him once.

"As if…" Bulla made a face and shuddered.

Trunks smiled in victory. He looked to the side and could already spot his mate, freshly showered and grinning widely, moving down the stairs. Her scent, her excitement, hit him like a sledgehammer and awoke his more primal nature. He could feel his muscles tensing, ready to pounce and conquer. Sadly his short training to get his Ascension under control hadn't been as easy as he'd expected. He would need a few more days to pleasure her in his Super Saiyan form. But that didn't matter. He had other ideas, especially when he noticed the flowing skirt billowing around her waist and stopping just under her knees. Such easy access. He wondered how many torn undergarments it would require until she gave up on the concept entirely… The beast in him roared at the thought.

Mai gasped when her eyes met his. Oh, kami. He could turn her legs to jelly with a simple look. She saw how he drew in air, probably scenting the almost instant wetness between her thighs.

A low growl vibrated in the room which also got Bulla's attention. She had once seen this behavior in her father when her mother had done something that enticed him. It was a warning to either leave now or get thrown out. Huffing the young teenager took her plate and made her way back into her own room. She would have to put in her earphones and turn the volume up to max to drown those two out. Damn enhanced Saiyan hearing. Oh, why was summer camp still a few days away?

Trunks scanned the area and found at least ten suitable places he could use to pleasure his mate. Deciding to try out the kitchen table first he began to give his mate a lazy, cocky grin. Beckoning her to come closer he walked backwards to the place where his father usually sat.

Mai looked at him in shock when she understood what he'd planned. Oh kami. Vegeta would be furious if he ever found out. The mischievous glint in Trunks' eyes told her that the Saiyan would. Holy… Since when had the lavender haired gentleman become so irresistibly arrogant? Unable to resist the temptation she sat down on the table and studied him more closely. His clothes were a bit singed, maybe from sparring with Vegeta. The change in his attitude following the events of last night had also done a number on his posture. Trunks had always been an impressive example of male perfection but now he had visibly matured somehow. Like flipping a switch, almost as if last night had been a ritual for him to complete his journey into adulthood. For a Saiyan maybe it was…

"I can't wait to have you again…" he purred into her ear while raining kisses along her neck and shoulders, licking over the bruised patch of skin he'd created.

Lost in her daydreaming Mai hadn't noticed his hands shuffling up the skirt until he exposed her lacy underwear. Being more modest than him in his primal state she realized that he wanted to go beyond petting. "What if your parents come in?"

"I can sense their ki and know in advance. Mom's busy in the lab on a tight schedule that will keep her hooked until late tonight and dad won't even dare to interrupt us." He slid a finger beneath the flimsy black material and rubbed against her wet folds, making her mewl. Kami, this was a sound he wanted to hear all the time.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The following morning Vegeta had his breakfast in the sitting room until he was convinced the house bot had scrubbed off the first layer of paint and therefore any traces of the christening of his personal place.

As long as Trunks didn't conquer the gravity room with his mate Vegeta was sure he could keep up with the heat his son was currently experiencing for another few days until things had calmed down. At least he got a good sparring partner out of the deal and had every right to not hold back because his revenge was justified...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta used a ki laced finger to get his wife into mating mode. The company had taken a lot out of her during the past days, requiring her to work through the night to meet the deadlines. But her personal goals would not decrease the physical pleasures he got out of her on a daily basis. And of course, despite sometimes screeching at him, she did enjoy the quick love making before her day started in earnest.

"I love it when you do that…" Bulma purred when his fingers slipped between her folds.

Ah, it appeared like the eager and naughty side of his mate had awoken first. Wonderful. Of course he could also get her other grumpy personality going, especially since their little quarrels commonly led to an anger-fueled adventure. But this simply got the job done faster. "Tell me what else you want me to do…" he purred into her neck while nudging her into position and spreading her legs.

"I want you on your knees while you eat me out." Bulma said with an evil smile, knowing exactly what this request did to him.

With a low moan into her turquoise locks he pressed his body against hers. Vegeta had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself and not come right then and there. "I think I can do one better."

"And what?" Curious she tried to read his face as he lifted himself up with a grin and dragged her along. "Where are we going?" she asked dumbfounded once he led her into the hallway. "Vegeta, I'm only in my nightgown and you have nothing but your shorts on. That's inappropriate."

 _'Tell that to our son,'_ Vegeta answered in his mind. "Oh, don't worry… He's busy anyway."

Chuckling she simply shrugged and followed him along. Weird. He was taking her to the big bathroom in the house accessible for all since it held the whirlpool and sauna. Oh… Now Bulma got it. This was some type of revenge. The scientist was glad she didn't have enhanced Saiyan senses to tell whenever or wherever the couples had sex in the house. Well, she didn't exactly need them to know. Her computers alerted her if she required it. Bulma had also added a subroutine to filter out and delete any mating activities from the security footage or turn the cameras off entirely for the duration. Thinking about it, the files had been considerably smaller this week…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta saw the way she carefully moved around the kitchen, wincing and massaging her back. He couldn't blame his son. The Prince himself had needed almost a week to get used to sleeping with a human female without damaging parts of her. Maybe his mother's suggestion wasn't far off from the truth and the girl just needed a bit of training. As he had seen already people with the right genetic makeup could develop quite interesting powers. And if that helped the nightly workouts of his son with that woman the better. She was the prime candidate to find out how much Saiyan _fluids_ could influence a human body.

"Oh hello, Vegeta." Mai said with a polite nod. "Do you want some?" She held out the plate she had prepared for Trunks. There was enough food left to make another and she didn't want to leave the wrong impression.

"No, I'm fine." He brushed it aside, which was more or less an announcement that a follow up talk was imminent. Vegeta never refused food. "I was wondering…" He thought about his words for a moment. "Okay, everyone knows I am rubbish at this. So I'll be blunt. You're mating with my son who by far surpasses you in strength." He watched anger flaring in the girl's eyes. Good. "Yet, it doesn't have to be like this. You can train. I know from your future version that you can hold your ground. And with my help you might also become a proper fighter, for a human of course." He was mocking her purposefully.

Mai stared at him in disbelief. "Are you suggesting…?"

Vegeta motioned towards the plate. "Bring my son his food and come outside. Eat an apple or something. I don't want you to throw up when I punch you." He didn't mention anything about the dress code. Her comfortable clothes would work just fine as a training outfit until Bulma could make her something more appropriate.

"Ah, yes, Sir." She bowed quickly before rushing off.

Such a good girl. He hoped his son appreciated the effort he put into the woman.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you Kitty in the Box (I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction as well), nerdy12 (I'll give my best), GrammarGrrrl, Mh370 (There is so much Vegebul romance to come. Don't worry), HarleyQuinn51, NikkiS71 (I haven't gotten around to draw the fanart you've requested but I did the Halloween one at least ^^ My first fully finished fanart for the fandom ^^ Done in two evenings.), tbartz and BV4ever._

 _Hope to hear from you again guys! You keep this story alive and going with your support._


	12. Training the female

**Chapter 12: Training the female**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Summary: Vegeta assess the potential of his son's mate and wants a reward for the effort from his wife. Trunks gets a glimpse of what slumbers in his female and his attraction towards her increases.

 _Thank you tbartz, Bella-Kuran, Kitty in the Box (hope you enjoyed the preview I sent you ^^) and Wangz for the reviews._

 _I had the chapter done for last weekend already, but I lacked the motivation to post. I need another kick in the behind to sit down and upload stuff. I draw so much and work on my Beerus Cosplay but when it comes to publishing… Too much effort…_

 _And I kind of don't want to let my creations… go. Is that a good way to phrase it? I am kinda protective over them now..._

 _AN: I cut the last sentence for censoring to it's still within the rating on ffnet. As per usual for my stories, check out AO3 for the whole. (But it's not much XD The rest is in the next chapter.)_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks had been a bit perplexed when Mai put the tray in front of him before almost running out of their room. Not wanting to waste anything she had prepared for his pleasure he ate it up while feeling for her ki moving around the compound. Interesting… She was with his father. Risking a glance outside the window he found the two in the garden where Vegeta usually meditated.

His father appeared to be talking to her, giving her instructions which she accepted with a nod.

Fascinated Trunks watched how she did some stretches and a few basic exercises to warm up. Kami, she looked good using her body for something so familiar to the half-Saiyan. Feeling his blood boil and concentrate in his loins he growled in lust as he imagined how her flexible limbs could bend to his desires.

No matter what his father actually intended to accomplish with this but right now Trunks hoped his mate might find joy in physical combat. For a Saiyan couple sparring was like foreplay. Maybe they could do some training exercises together once Vegeta had taught her the basics. With clenched teeth the young man had to admit that asking her to train with him now would be too dangerous because he might not be able to control his strength once instincts took over. It had been hard enough this week to keep himself in check. But maybe in a month or so…

He moaned at the image of her overpowering him with her agility, pinning him to the ground with those well-shaped thighs as she gave him a sly grin before claiming him. Of course he'd let her win, giving her the advantage in some way. But he'd make it hard for her, so that she would be panting, her heart pounding wildly in her chest, a feral, victorious glee in her eyes.

There was a thin line for a Saiyan male between fighting and mating a female. He had realized that these past days when the desire to claim her had become overwhelming.

He suddenly felt a blow hitting his chest. But the emotions weren't his own, they belonged to her. Trunks watched how she blushed, her reluctance was palpable.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

After the warm-up Vegeta had been able to assess all the parts his son had damaged on the woman the night prior. Nothing serious except… It was hidden beneath the loose jacket.

"Isn't it a bit too warm in that?" Vegeta pointed at her clothes.

The woman blushed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Girl?" He was losing his patience.

She averted her gaze before finally pulling the zipper down. Of course the Saiyan had known. This wasn't exactly common practice in human culture but she had decided to hide it. Mostly because this was a private matter and also in fear that he might get mad at Trunks leaving a scar on her body.

Vegeta looked at the bruised patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. Not as bad as it could have been but still enough to annoy him. "You can always bite back, you know?" That was all she would get about Saiyan bonding rituals.

When the deeper meaning behind his words reached her conscious mind Mai froze on the spot. Was he actually suggesting she… Oh, no… or maybe… yes? The thought enticed her in a weird, foreign way. She wondered if this would have the same effect on her as it had on Trunks. She could almost sense the yearning that went out from the bruised patch of skin. So that was one of the Saiyan specific kinks Mrs Briefs had talked about. The words had left her mouth before she could control them, or censor. "How hard?"

Vegeta actually smiled at her question. "As hard as you like." Kami knew, his son would most likely enjoy it. The wind carried the scent of her arousal towards him and he had to grit his teeth. Bulma was in for a rough session of private training once he was done teaching the girl. "Now, shall we begin?" he asked impatiently and hoped she wouldn't see the effect her pheromones had on him. Damn, this entire compound smelled of sex and fertility. It was about to drive him insane. Maybe a nice weekend away with his mate wouldn't be such a bad idea. Vegeta was now almost certain no harm would come to his son's lover once it got heated so they could leave them to their own devices.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks had no idea what they were talking about but he could feel the torrent of emotions in both her eyes and ki. His father must have told her about the mating claim he'd put on her shoulder. A few nights ago the young man had contemplated whether or not to tell her the story behind it but couldn't muster the courage to do so in fear she'd find it abhorrent.

Pleasure flooded over to him through their bond and he smiled in delight. Oh, he'd enjoy the moment of sealing the deal once she sank her teeth into his skin.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

As soon as she had concentrated on the moves he taught her the scent in the air had lessened to bearable levels. Going through a standard kata with her gave him opportunities to measure her potential. She certainly didn't have the same issues Trunks had regarding concentration.

Mai was glad she had often watched Vegeta training the youngsters in the group when she had been a child. So many of the basic lessons were easy to pass. And she couldn't help but notice how Vegeta sometimes grinned when he thought she wasn't looking.

The Prince gave her a praising nod when she finished the kata. "Where you lack in physical strength you've got control and precision." And flexibility, he added in his mind. Oh, the things his boy could do to her with no ill effects. His son was such a lucky bastard. Now he regretted never teaching his own mate. But it would have been of little effect anyway. Her strength lay in the mind and verbal sparring. It would have quickly turned into a quarrel of words and then sex. Training with one's own partner was always treading the fine line which would result in them only actually sparring a fifth of the time.

Mai took a deep breath to stop herself from grinning at his words. Vegeta rarely commented positively, especially when the receiving person was beneath him in power. She could feel the bruise on her neck pulsing in rhythm with her heartbeat as if to fuel her with renewed strength. With furrowed brows she touched it and experienced instant warmth that prickled along her skin.

"Alright, I want to try something." He had seen how the relationship and consequential sex between Gohan and Videl had helped the girl control her ki. Too bad she'd settled down once their brat had been born. A mistake he wouldn't allow to repeat itself with this female here. Maybe the couple of nights with his son had already sparked the flame in the girl. After all, a Saiyan's juice had a lot of energy and could unlock hidden traits. It was time to find out what slumbered in her. "Sit down. I'll show you how to control your ki."

Mai followed his order and couldn't hide her excitement. Would she then be able to do some of the fighting techniques the others were using? How would it impact on her power level? And especially… could it increase her endurance when it came to the nightly workouts with Trunks? She smirked on the inside as to not annoy Vegeta with her glee.

The Prince instantly smelled her arousal anyway and clenched his teeth. "Concentrate" he demanded with less anger than he'd intended. Who could blame her? A puny human girl faced with the sexual superiority of a Saiyan? She didn't stand a chance…

Mai mirrored his position and closed her eyes for a moment to block out all the thoughts she had about how brows similar to those of the man before her had furrowed in pure bliss the night before. She took a deep breath and felt her body relaxing.

The girl had an amazing control over her urges. Kami knew, she would be capable of teasing his son into ruining his pants with only a few glances one day while barely showing a blush. If the girl were a Saiyan woman… She could have become a queen with the right training. Yes, training… "I now want you to center yourself and steady your mind, clear your thoughts of everything but the beating of your heart. Feel every fiber of your being, your every cell. The energy inside you, grasp it."

For a man of so little and harsh words he was very good at describing the workings of combat. It was easy for her to follow the instructions. A minute of silence passed and she was about to ask for further guidance when he spoke up again.

Damn, he wished Trunks would have had her dedication when he'd trained him. "Alright, now try to tap into it. Every ounce of energy in your body is yours, use it, control it."

It was easier said than done. It felt like managing a thousand tasks at once but once she'd gotten a grasp of one, the cells around followed suit, lighting up. A warm feeling spread in every fiber of her body. So much… where did it come from? She couldn't deny how good it felt.

Vegeta's jaw dropped when he saw the aura forming around her. Yes, the sex with his son had made a difference. The glow surrounding her steadied. She had been able to keep it at controlled levels without even needing his guidance. "Now envision to hold it in your palms."

Okay, that was next level difficulty. After a few seconds she realized that this wouldn't be such an easy feat. Mai was about to growl in frustration when it still didn't work. No, she wouldn't disappoint her mate's father. She would damn hell do this! With anger pushing her forward she suddenly felt a warm orb appearing in her hands.

The Prince's eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd known humans took days, untrained ones even weeks, to come this far. She'd managed to unlock more than he'd given her credit for during her first training. The girl was certainly worthy to continue his bloodline. Vegeta gaped at his own thoughts. Where did that one come from? He overplayed his emotions with a cruel smirk. Nobody was seeing it but he had to keep up his façade at any time. The longer he let her do it the bigger the little ball of ki grew. It was about to start burning her hands. She needed training to shield herself. That might also be useful when Trunks let his true nature take over during… Damn, keep it together! Her pheromones were influencing his judgment. It was time to end the lesson. It wasn't as if he desired his son's mate. But right now everything inside him screamed for Bulma's touch. Damn, he had earned a proper fight in the sheets with his wife. He could hear her slight wince when the ki ball grew big enough to heat up her palms to an unpleasant level. "Good. Now open your eyes and try to stay concentrated." A sudden spike of ki in their proximity made him decide to finish the lesson soon. Vegeta could only guess what contretemps had just happened to his son while he watched them from the window.

Mai did as she was told, clenching her jaw at the amount of self control this required. When she saw the glowing orb of pure energy in her hands she gasped. Was this her? Amazing. The astonishment made a grin spread on her lips as she tried to hold the power in her palms. Not an easy feat but she was able to manage it. The burning sensation became more bearable once she had regained control over it. Fascinating…

Vegeta saw the hunger for more power in the sparkle of her eyes. Holy… For a human she was truly amazing. The girl aspirated for more. A strong-willed woman worthy of his son, a Saiyan Prince. The craving in her expression left him speechless for a second before he was able to continue the lesson. "Alright. Now vanish it, slowly."

She heard the _minor_ quest behind it. The orb shrank, but there was no even decrease. Angrily she flared it up again and tried once more. This time it was easier to do. Not perfect, but the best she could manage.

Oh, interesting. She wasn't fine with her own performance and tried to correct the mistake. Mai actually made it the second time. Such control for a mere human…

Once the orb faded completely she stared at her hands in disbelief. That had actually happened. It was… incredible. She revelled in the knowledge of having been able to achieve this goal. And there was more! Oh, she couldn't wait.

"You have done well, for a human" he congratulated with a certain undertone. But it held no malice. No, it held praise.

Mai bowed her head in a silent, bashful thank you.

Something came up in his mind. "Ever thought about learning to fly?" he asked her with a wide grin. That would get the brat involved in her training without directly fighting the mate and therefore slowing down the progress she could make.

Mai was stunned at his question. She had always seen this beyond her reach. Yet after she'd felt her own ki and that of her lover coursing through her, _nothing_ was impossible. "No, but…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

His jaw dropped when Trunks watched how the orb of ki appeared in her hands. How…? The primal beast inside him roared at the display of power. She was amazing, and all his… The half-Saiyan hadn't noticed how his hand had wandered lower to palm his manhood, now painfully hard. He needed to mate her, to show his claim over such an impressive human female. Maybe he could even try to go Super Saiyan. A few more hours of training to control her ki might help her build a shield against the energy he emitted when fully powered up. They could even try to work on sharing their ki, giving and taking, in sync with their thrusts. That might be able to multiply the sensation towards new heights.

He started to pant and clenched his teeth at the picture forming in his mind. Their battle between the sheets would reach the next level and he couldn't wait to fight it out.

Trunks watched, mesmerized by the image, how she raised her ki even higher. The orb grew and he felt like a moth drawn to a flame. The heat went straight into his loins and he whimpered pathetically. He pictured her slender fingers glowing with ki while she pumped him with a strong grip, milking him to the last drop…

A second later he was gone, crumbling to the floor in a quivering mess while he spent himself into his own pants. Humiliated by his lack of control the half-Saiyan growled in anger and stumbled into the bathroom to clean up and change his trousers. But even his annoyed scowl couldn't overshadow the sly grin when he noticed how little the accident had impacted on his stiffness. Mating season for a Saiyan might be… awkward, but damn the positives definitely made up for the humiliating drawbacks. It had taken his body less than a minute to replenish the lost fluids.

Trunks made a mental note to make sure he kept himself hydrated.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta entered the lab with a smug grin on his face. He had done well, and wanted a reward. "Woman, I want to mate."

Bulma, whose torso was currently stuck underneath the engine of her newest invention, banged her head against a metal piece. "What?"

"Intercourse. I need it. Now." Vegeta's voice was laced with irritation. Usually he had no trouble getting his wife into bed. Well, normally he was also a little more subtle about it. To hell with this. He required an outlet.

"Not now. I'll be done in half an hour."

"Woman…" He thought about dragging her up from the floor when her position gave him a few ideas. "You'll remain beneath that vehicle for a while?"

"Yes" Bulma snapped, annoyed by his interruptions. "Why?"

Walking a few steps until he stood right in front of her Vegeta used his foot to nudge her leg to the side. Apparently clueless about his intentions, or simply ignoring them, he grimly noticed how she put her leg back in place. Trying again he got the same result but it appeared like she understood, if her scoff was any indication. He didn't try for a third time but decided upon a different approach. Using his most sultry and enticing tone he purred evilly. "Spread them."

Bulma swallowed thickly at how sexy he sounded right now. Well, if he asked so 'nicely'. "Whatever. But I'll keep working over here." She relaxed her legs and let him do. A bit of fun to keep her entertained wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh, let's see how long you can concentrate before mewling." He wondered about how to approach this. Her position appeared to be fixed so he had to work around it. Well, no problem there… Using his ki he burned through the portion of her trousers that were in the way. She'd blame him afterwards but that didn't matter right now. Pulling down his own bodysuit he knelt before her and got a look.

Bulma decide not to chide him for ruining her clothes and was glad the position hid the smirk on her face. Well, it would be interesting to see what he'd do now…

With a hiss he noticed the moisture glistening down there. Breathing in deeply he smelled her desire, her need to be claimed. So why the hell did she still tinker with the stupid machine? Getting ready between her thighs he decided whether he should choose the forceful, more primal approach or tease her senseless. There would be no issue in entering his mate straight away but with her current state of apathy it didn't appear like the correct path. Well then, foreplay it was...

Bulma felt how his fingers trailed the outline of her entrance. Oh, if only he knew how much his words had gotten her into mating mode. But she wouldn't show it just yet. He would have to work for it. A whimper escaped her while she managed to fix one of the screws holding the engine.

What kind of noise was this? It wasn't related to his ministrations so why the hell did she do this? It was infuriating.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _Please review and check out my newest fanarts. (I'll try to upload some work in progress tonight and tomorrow. I even started a little one page Manga with fluff. But... I don't wanna show it. It's my baby XD)_


	13. The one that I want

**Chapter 13: The one that I want**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _If you get the title reference you'll get a cookie ^^_

 _summary:_ _Trunks and Mai have some fun in the shower while Vegeta tries to get his wife back into mating mode while she teases him._

 _Shu and Pilaf video call Mai to get a status update on her progress with Trunks as well as warn her to seal the deal before anything "unexpected" happens. Vegeta listens in to their conversation._

 _Oh, and Mai shows her new skills and asks Trunks to teach her how to fly._

 _As always I had to delete a few bits to keep the rating non explicit as to not break ffnet's rules. It's not much that's missing, marked by the "[...]"._

 _Full version on AO3._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks followed her ki into the main bathroom. Entering stealthily he enjoyed the view of her perfect shape behind the milky glass. She had the proportions of a goddess and could use them as such until he became a lost soul begging for salvation.

As he approached her another scent entered his nose and he frowned. Was that…? The smell was musky but neither his own nor his mate's. The half-Saiyan growled inwardly. His father must have bedded his mother in here not long ago. What once had been an embarrassing image now turned into a war declaration. Oh, the Prince thought he could best him because he had more experience when it came to physical pleasures? It was time to pass the scepter on to the next generation.

Mai gave a soft moan as she stretched her muscles under the warm water. The training had been harder than expected and she still felt the skin of her palms burning from the ki. It had been like holding a ball of pure lightning in one's hand. Incredible. Making a fist and opening her fingers repeatedly she started to wonder what else this could be used for. A wicked idea popped up in her mind. Maybe she could show Trunks her achievements in a more… intimate way. But she would need to practice this little trick unless she ruined the pleasure for him. She might also be able to concentrate ki in her lips and tongue, making the moment she finally returned his biting mark all the more amazing. Oh, she couldn't wait to see his face, to experience his reaction. It would be perfect.

Trunks heard her laughing to herself in joy and wondered what excited her that much. By the scent of her arousal intensifying he was quite sure it had to do with him. A smug grin spread on his face as he approached while shedding his clothes.

She hadn't heard him but somehow knew he was there even before she could feel his heat against her back, the ki almost like a soft caress ghosting over her skin. "Trunks…" Leaning into his strong frame she sighed in delight as he pressed a kiss on top of her head. At the same time the young woman could feel his hard maleness poking into her spine, showing her exactly how much he craved her right now.

"My mate" Trunks hummed into her ear while his hands explored her slender frame, kneading her muscles gently to soothe them after the training with his father.

Mai couldn't help but grin at the nickname. So his primal side was the dominant one now. Good to know… She rolled her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. The growl he emitted was like music to her ears as he pushed himself closer, trapping her in his powerful grasp. Mai responded with an almost innocent sounding moan which made the beast in him roar. She could feel the ki in his body building up, like a demand for him to pounce, to claim his prey.

Was she playing him? Trunks wasn't sure but damn her seductive techniques could nearly bring him to his knees. Well, that was an interesting thought, right? Going lower he massaged her backside and thighs until he rested on one knee.

Mai had to brace her hand against the tiled wall to keep her balance when he rubbed his face against her thigh, purring in that strange way only possible for a Saiyan. The world began to disappear when a hand reached between her legs, sliding against her womanhood and making her lean forward so her center was exposed to his ministrations. A gasp escaped her lips as he trailed a line of kisses along her thigh until he buried his face between her legs, his tongue darting out. Oh kami…

Trunks shivered pleasantly at the taste of her arousal. Now that the clear water had washed away any other foreign smell his female had come in contact with she was the only thing his tongue now savoured in its full bloom. [...] He couldn't wait to claim her in the way nature intended but who was he to deny himself a bit of fun? And going by the sounds that left her cute little throat she certainly didn't mind a bit of foreplay.

Mai hoped that the warm water wouldn't run out all too soon while she enjoyed his ministrations. [...]

"I can't wait any longer."

[...]

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

What the actual hell? He had done everything, _everything_ , his mind could come up with but she remained focused on her machine instead of moaning in pleasure and praising his unrivaled skills as a lover.

Sensing his irritation Bulma decided to make a point. "Could you maybe pass me the 1-1/4 inch?"

"The what?" Exasperated and completely stumped Vegeta halted during a powerful thrust.

"The wrench in the toolbox to your right." Her hand appeared from beneath the coachwork, pointing next to him.

"Woman," the Saiyan roared, "I am screwing your brains out with all the sexual prowess I have. Why in the name of kami are you…?"

"Well, I am working on the screws of the engine" Bulma interrupted him and tried to keep her voice as calm and unfazed as possible. "So could you please stop your nagging and let me finish? Have all the fun you like down there. I'll…" she chuckled. "... join you in a bit." Oh, damn, playing him was such a joy sometimes. He'd work even harder to satisfy her during the next few rounds.

His lust suddenly vanished and he growled in humiliation. "Why are you even fumbling on that old trash can?" [...] This was not what he'd had in mind after coming to her for a reward.

Bulma pouted. "I pimped it up. And it's not an old trash can. I thought Mai would like to use it."

"She won't require it" Vegeta snapped, while studying her exposed middle.

"But I thought you were against Trunks flying her everywhere she needs to go." This might get interesting.

Vegeta felt renewed pride because of this accomplishment, and new hope that she might follow his lead. "Oh, I've taken care of that. In a few days she'll fly on her own."

Dropping her tools next to her Bulma pushed her upper body sideways so she could glimpse above the coachwork. "What?"

"I'm training the girl to control her ki. Trunks will teach her how to fly" the Prince stated proudly and not without an ulterior motive.

"Well, that's… interesting."

"So, can we rut now?" Vegeta sensed that he might get a second try. And his maleness responded in kind.

Bulma wiped her hands on the cloth and put on a contemplating expression that made him growl in anger. A smile formed on her lips as she dug her heels into his lower back to push herself against him. "Sure."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai couldn't hide the excitement she felt while the computer booted up. It had been weeks since she last reported back to her former master.

After a lot of arguing she had convinced him that their help wasn't required for this mission of love. They would have turned out to be a hindrance just as before.

The time they'd spent at the Briefs' compound as kids had been a good way to set their motives straight again. After watching how those people tried to protect humanity, the entire universe really, instead of attempting to push every living being into servitude, had given them new ideas of how to influence humankind to their liking. And weirdly enough, it had turned them towards the so called "good side".

Shu had started a career as human-dog translator to aid owners identify the reason why 'the can-opener never does anything right'. With Mai's help as a manager they'd established a TV show which led to fame and a sure income. Pilaf bunked in with him and relied on his subordinate's ability to earn money and provide the food. She had been with them until an interesting job offer had been given to her that had driven her far into the northern continent where she continued to study and gain a reputation. If only for a few years, she couldn't deny how much she missed their constant scheming, their funny talks… Well, one such chat was happening right now…

"So tell me, how was it?" Pilaf asked before even greeting her.

A bit shocked Mai looked at the screen before a sly smile spread on her face. "I've got him wrapped around my pinky" she cackled awkwardly and lifted a single finger on her right hand.

"Now that the two of you started doing the nasty when can we expect the wedding bells to chime?" Pilaf wanted to know.

"Don't forget a good affiance. You might be able to squeeze a bit of money out of him in case this goes south!" Shu interjected.

Mai felt heat flooding her cheeks. "What? No! I am not after him because of money. That was never the reason."

Pilaf rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you're the one believing in true love."

Angrily she slammed her fist onto the desk. "Don't mock me or the feelings I have!"

Instantly her master bowed his head in surrender. "Yeah, sorry. I was just teasing you a bit. I wanted to know if you really meant it with the guy. So, when will you ask him to marry you?"

Blushing even more, this time of embarrassment, she bit her lower lip and looked away from the camera. "We are not at that point yet. I don't want to rush things and scare him off. Also, I want him to propose. It is a bit old-fashioned but the thought of him dropping to one knee makes _my_ knees weak..."

Pilaf snickered at her reply. "Catch it while it's still available. You've gotta seal the deal or do you want it to look like a shotgun wedding?"

Outside, approaching footsteps suddenly halted.

The young woman blanched. "What are you talking about? We're protecting!"

The dog looked at her as if any evidence might be visible already. "I wouldn't be so sure there. He's an alien after all. Who knows what little swimmers he's got."

Mimicking his next words Pilaf made a gesture with his arms. "Yes, imagine them transforming into that Ascension thingy."

"I wonder if they glow in the dark" Shu mused and scratched his chin.

While the two discussed this absurd topic Mai stared at the screen in shock. "Shut up! Don't talk about him like that!"

Outside of her room Vegeta stood, frozen in place. He had wanted to invite the girl to another training session when he'd heard the last bits of the conversation. They were talking about marriage and children? A bit premature, although… who was he to argue? The moment he'd given in to his cravings for the woman she'd been pregnant with his son. The wedding had come later. So the Prince certainly wasn't a good role model and he hoped his heir wouldn't take after him when it came to rash decisions and acts.

"We're just worried about you, Mai. Don't let your hormones cloud your judgement. You've gotta keep a clear head when dealing with these aliens and freaks" Pilaf reiterated.

"They're good people! They can change hearts. Even the Prince who once was just as evil as us - and a lot more effective at it - chose a different path. And he has every reason to be proud of the man, husband and father he is right now. And Trunks… kami, he's perfect! I couldn't imagine anyone having more grace, power and passion. " Oh, yes, the passion part…

Pilaf and Shu looked at her in stunned silence while someone outside the room gasped in shock. Had the girl actually said these things about him?

"And I'll do whatever I can to be good enough for him. Trunks deserves someone I can only hope to become one day. You too have seen Bulma and Vegeta. Pilaf, you were the one describing them as the power couple of a century. I want to be his -" the word felt foreign but so right, "- mate, his other half. The one who supports him in whatever he strives to be."

Vegeta had to pinch himself as to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Damn it, the girl had ambitions he could only approve of. The literal jackpot among all of these pitiful humans possibly mating with his son. Remembering the talk - illusion or real - with his mother came back to his mind and it slowly started to make sense. There was a great future ahead for the royal family and the girl was a main part in their endeavor. Strengthened in his quest to train the female he knocked at her door and bellowed. "Girl, it's time for your workout. Join me in the GR in five minutes."

Mai froze when she heard him. Oh, kami…. Could it be that he might have listened in? Saiyan hearing was unrivaled… "I'll be there, sir."

Shu and Pilaf had already passed the stunned look and went straight into bone-shattering shock. "Was that the Prince? You… train with him?"

"Sure. He is a great mentor. I guess he wants to change settings this time though in fear of me destroying something." Oh hell yeah, it felt good to boast with her achievements. To make a point she formed a ki ball in her hand that crackled with energy before diminishing it again.

The two blanched at the display. "Since when…?"

The young woman grinned evilly. "Since Trunks and I started mating." She laughed at their exasperation and leaned over to shut down the call. "Vegeta hates tardiness. Gotta dash. I'll talk to you again soon, once you've regained your voices."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Trunks?" Mai asked after their lovemaking.

"What is it, my queen?" He had started to grow fond of this endearment. Also, considering his heritage it was kind of true, and she liked it.

"I want to fly. Just like you do. I know Gohan taught Videl how to do it. So I should manage it as well" she stated with certainty.

"If you want to. Sure. I'm not certain whether I can teach you it as well as Gohan can. Maybe my father would be a better mentor." He hated to admit it but teaching fighting techniques wasn't his strong suit.

"Oh, your father actually suggested it. I think he said something along the lines of 'Don't ask my son to carry you around for all occasions. He has training to do.' And when I asked him to teach me he blushed and said you might do it better."

Trunks turned to her with a look of disbelief. "He did?"

"According to him I'm a perfect candidate for it." Mai stretched out one palm and let a ki ball form inside of it. But she wasn't done yet. Reaching for one of the apricot cores she threw it into the air and flicked the orb of energy, hitting it point blank until the only thing dropping to the ground was a small pile of ash.

The half-Saiyan looked at the display in awe. How could she have managed that so quickly? Never before had he considered her for a fighter like the rest of the team. Mai always preferred rifles and similar weapons. Using her own body like that, using ki, was an entirely new side. And he couldn't deny how much she impressed him right now. "My father taught you how to control your own ki and perform an actual energy blast?" Kami, she had even managed to measure it so perfectly that it only obliterated the target and didn't destroy anything else.

"Yeah, he did. And from how he reacted every time I met his expectations I didn't seem to be doing all that bad. I got a few smiles out of him." Mai snickered at that and played with another ki ball in her hand.

Trunks laughed. "What a feat." He studied the orb more closely and realized that the energy it contained was similar to his own. Maybe because it was part of his. Oh… Now he understood why his father had seen her as the perfect candidate. Not that he minded. So many things could be enhanced with control over a large amount of ki, especially…

Mai gasped when his hand sneaked between her legs and gently rubbed against her entrance while his thumb pressed onto the bundle of nerves. This went beyond a physical touch. This was… ki? With a long moan she ground against his palm while the tingling intensified. Kami, she wouldn't be able to stand this delicious torment for more than a few minutes before releasing against his hand. "Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm creating a thin layer of ki over my skin so it sends tiny sparks into your body."

"That is…" Mai couldn't continue when [...]

Mai clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming out loud. Alright, two could play this game. "My turn." She had trained for this.

[...]

Mai smiled when he lost himself beneath her. Oh kami, yes. That was what she wanted to see. She knew he could go on for longer than that, as well as counter her attack with the same vigor.

The half-Saiyan finally regained control over his breathing and shot her an evil glare before doing the same trick in retaliation.

Mai gasped and collapsed on top of him when her body got shoved straight into bliss. It was so harsh she could only see blinding sparks in her vision and feel an amazing warmth spreading through her veins. "More..." she mumbled groggily while she snuggled into his neck, inhaling his masculine scent.

Trunks smiled at that. Yes, this female was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Gently caressing the small of her back he purred into her long raven hair before pressing a kiss onto his mating claim. He should tell her about it soon.

Mai could read his thoughts like a book. "I know what it means…"

Trunks froze beneath her. "I…" At the loss of words he searched for her eyes.

"I want to go all the way with you" Mai told him in Saiyan. ' _I want to unite with you.'_

He couldn't answer, only looked at her in awe and adoration.

"Take me like a Saiyan would, claim me, mate me."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _One page longer than intended as an apology for the delay. But I am currently more focused on my Beerus Cosplay. The ears are almost done and I "only" need to make several piece of a negative from the clay cat face head I'll done over the past weeks. Then filling in the form and laminating it, connecting it to the ears and creating a construction so I can wear it without issue and then I'm done. Sounds like a lot of work, and it is… But I'll get there, one way or the other ^^ That's usually how it goes. I start with no damn clue but find my own way XD Failures are just part of the road._

 _Thank you very much AnimeBoy98, Mh370, BV4ever, getrudwarsothe, Wangz and Kitty in the Box for the nice reviews ^^ I hope I'll hear from you again._

Little poll for the next chapter:

Mai and Trunks will do the nasty while hovering in the clouds. Which part of Mai's underwear should land on Vegeta's head? Bra or panties?


	14. Mile-high club

**Chapter 14: Mile-high club**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you, Kitty in the Boy, Wangz, Gertrudwarsothe, Kasumi, DV4ever and tbartz for commenting (and some of you voting)._

 _I've made a compromise that lifts it to the next level of awkwardness with the reference. Hope you guys enjoy ^^_

 _About the flying: As a teenager I always envisioned that actually working if you try hard enough! Those original DBZ scenes with Videl, Gohan and Goten training to fly. *smiles* Sometimes I still believe…_

 _Also, I started a fanart showing the first lines of the story. Check out the AO3 version for it (or tumblr, twitter, fb, insta,...)._

 _There is also the full chapter. I didn't do full smut, but a few sentences had to be erased again for ffnet guidelines. You know the drill ^^ [...] means I had to delete something._

 _Summary: Vegeta and Bulma enjoy some time alone in the GR to avoid the overhearing Trunks and Mai during their bedroom activities. The half-Saiyan teaches his girlfriend how to fly and they have a little fun in the clouds._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It was already late that night when Vegeta turned off the gravity machine, using a towel to dry the sweat on his neck. The boy should be done bedding his female by now.

Opening the door he enjoyed a short moment on the stairs, breathing in the cool night's air when a loud primal growl reached his ears. It seemed like she had bitten back at last. His son was a lucky prick. Vegeta knew that the girl had done it in the full knowledge of what it entailed, otherwise she would have nibbled back days ago. They were bonded now. The sex would get even more intense from this night onward.

The Prince clenched his teeth but couldn't find it in him to be angry them at them. As long as this made his brat stronger... He saw Bulma coming towards him and couldn't hide his grin. With only the thin satin nightdress and a matching gown she was such a delicious display.

A huff escaped her lips and she pulled the cloth around her shoulders even tighter to her body, outlining her curves perfectly. "Okay, now I understand your issues with those two. Any room left for me in there?"

"Certainly, my Queen." He felt his manhood swell at her veiled demand. Her scent mingled in the air. Desperate need. Well, he still had enough strength left inside of him to make his female happy.

"Have we ever been this horny on a constant basis during our first weeks? This must have been a nightmare for my mom and dad." They had been a lot less reckless when it had come to where and when.

"I certainly remember admiring your insatiability and stamina that could rival a Saiyan female's." He stretched out a hand to help her into the GR. "I still do, to be honest."

That brought a smile to her face. "Let's start in the shower though." She put her finger on his breastplate and pushed him up the stairs. "You're filthy from training."

Vegeta let her have this moment of dominance, already wondering what she might have planned for their rutting.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Two hours later the two laid sprawled out on the bed in the lower section of the GR.

"Why are you training her? You never bothered with me" Bulma asked while her fingers traced the well defined muscles of his chest.

"That's only because I'm not an over-eager teenager trying to prove his stamina." Why did she always have to ask so many questions while coddling up to him? Maybe he hadn't worn her out enough…?

She snorted at that. "Yeah, sure. You didn't act like it 20 years ago."

Vegeta scoffed. "The point is I knew how to treat you when my desires gotten the better of me. I never bit you that hard."

"And who says I…"

"Don't tease me now, woman" he threatened, leaning in closer and showing her his fangs in warning.

Oh, it was such a joy to rile him up. Bulma smiled while she caressed the outline of his jaw before returning back to the topic. "Her increase in strength is related to Trunks, right? Is it because of the same reason I still look like I'm in my late thirties?"

Her gentle ministrations made him purr in delight. She certainly knew how to tame a wild beast. "Yes, she now shares the benefits a Saiyan body provides."

"But I've never gotten stronger." A memory came back. "I did a bit when I was…"

"No, she's not with child yet. Or at least I don't think so. I can't sense a second ki. Or maybe it's too early to notice because it's too human and weak. I'll keep an eye on her so that I don't harm any potential offspring during sparring with her. I'd never hear the end of it from Trunks when I hurt his female or possible brat." He thought about that for a bit. "I hope your pills will make their sex safe. He's not ready to have his life change so quickly twice. A recently bonded Saiyan who also just discovered the joy of using his cock with that specific mate is highly protective over her. Once she tells him about the fruit of his loins everyone will be a threat, an enemy, not only other alpha males who might snatch his mate away but even women and children in their proximity."

"Will he become aggressive?" Bulma asked with a hint of dread. That was not the son she'd raised. He was gentle, kind, intelligent. Basic urges wouldn't shatter his self-control. Although…

"He's a Saiyan." Vegeta's simple statement held so many answers.

Bulma sighed and wondered about how to counteract the dangers. "And what if Mai shows him that she's able to stand her ground? That she doesn't need constant protection?"

Vegeta smiled. That was one of the reasons he trained her. So that the pissing contest between father and son, both of them alpha males, wouldn't turn into lethal battles that could vaporize an entire continent only because Vegeta made a degrading remark about the human girl.

"So why does she get a power boost?" Bulma asked with a sour undertone.

Vegeta easily spotted her annoyance concerning this aspect and tried to wrap his answer into a compliment, honoring her and the genes she provided. "I believe it's because Trunks is half Saiyan and half human. The earthling part of him can make a connection with the mate that I never could. The human genes act as a conductor to transfer ki."

"Videl never got that strong. She had talent from the beginning and Gohan tickled it out of her but…" That was interesting. Maybe something she could research.

"Trunks is of royal breed. We are elites in everything." He knew his mate wasn't buying the point he made so he doubled down. "He is raised a Saiyan, his primal side closer to the surface. Gohan is too polite and gentle. Trunks on the other hand is fully enjoying his heat. They fuck like Arlian rabbits, their connection so raw and undiluted, so intimate that he doesn't hold anything back. Once they get used to each other in bed the human side in him will gladly share whatever he has."

"Will that also increase the child's power once they actually think about creating a family of their own?" Bulma wanted to know, too curious to let this one pass.

Vegeta huffed and turned to the side. "Probably…"

A grin spread on her lips as she heard the slight annoyance in his tone. So much for humans diluting the powers over time. "I'm gonna have to work on the pill I gave her then. If the child is more powerful than Trunks or Bulla we might have those questions answered earlier than expected."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Since he was a lot closer to Mai than Gohan had been to Videl back then he decided it would be more fitting to stand behind her for this test. She would feel safer like that, able to be caught by him in case something went wrong. He leaned in close and whispered gently. "Now concentrate on your ki. I want you to summon it so you can feel it pulsing through your body. And then, once you have found an even level you only have to push it downward to lift yourself off of the ground."

"You make it sound so easy. Firing a few tiny ki blasts is much easier than defying gravity." She chuckled before taking a deep breath and trying to do as requested.

The ki blasts were actually a lot more difficult because they did require more raw energy. Flying was purely something that had to be gained through the mind, to let go, to stop believing in the shackles of gravity.

It was difficult with him so close but at the same time she felt a lot more capable. He had trust in her and was there if anything went wrong. A few seconds passed before she could feel the air around herself vibrate. This was the moment.

Trunks couldn't help but grin when lifted herself into the air. He could feel the energy she emitted like a soft caress. He soaked up her achievement, her feat, the milestone his mate had reached. The primal side in of him roared in glee and he wanted nothing more than to pin her back on the ground and rut her senseless. But damn, there was another option, another whole dimension now accessible. Maybe… that would also help her in her training.

Mai could feel the pressure on her feet lifting as she elevated herself into the air. She suddenly felt weightless, as if gravity didn't bother her any longer. Flying… it was such a wonderful experience. She relaxed and was surprised when the ability didn't vanish. There was no difference in between supporting herself on her feet or simply hovering. She could get used to this! Her calm state let the energy flow more freely instead of only focusing it on the ground. Her senses stretched out and she let the waves brush against her mate who responded with a slight moan. Ah, control of ki was such a neat little trick. Once her mind had wandered elsewhere the power also faded with it and she returned back to earth but still had the wide grin on her face.

"You have learned it so quickly!" He rejoiced and snatched her off the ground again in his delight.

Mai turned to him and molded her body into his. "Thank you so much, Trunks. You _are_ a good mentor."

' _Oh, mate, I am way more than that…'_ "The question now is…" He scratched his chin and put on a mock-frown.

She eyed him, trying to decipher what he was about to say.

"How much distraction could break your control over your ki." His eyes pierced hers before he took off his jacket and shirt.

Mai could feel her mouth watering at the display. Distraction indeed…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The ground was coming towards them. How weird… Then realization hit her and she started to shriek. Trying to get her ki under control she closed her eyes but the feeling of _falling_ broke her out of it. Then she noticed who still had his arms wrapped around her. "Trunks."

The man began to chuckle but did little else. "Come on. You can do it." Oh, this was so much fun. They had started rather gently, lovingly, mere touches and kisses as they ascended higher and higher. [...] From there onward it had become a blur of tangled limbs and desperate kisses as he shoved them straight into bliss, breaking her concentration at the moment of climax.

Was he actually letting them be crushed on impact? He wouldn't, of course, he was a damn indestructible Saiyan! "You asshole!" She felt his fingers exploring her, not in the least frightened by their current predicament.

He saw her struggle. She was giving her best to dampen the fall. Knowing it wouldn't be enough he positioned himself slightly beneath her and wrapped her thighs around his waist. He powered up and stopped them just inches from the ground. The movement, just as intended, made her body slide against his [...].

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. It was a different impact that knocked the air out of her, making her moan in bliss. She relaxed in his arms, glad that he'd saved them. The adrenaline made her dizzy, giving her a total new high while her muscles clenched around him, drawing a low growl from his throat.

Trunks was about to ravish her right there in the garden of his parents' property when a ki close to them flared in anger. Within a blink he had untangled himself from her and used whatever was left of her gi to cover her. Then he pulled up his pants while also turning to the side so the intruder could get a glimpse of him. Son and father had engaged in pissing contests for years. It was nothing the man hadn't seen yet. But it would make sure the other male knew that he was the one in power, the alpha who had the last say. And if he wanted the other man to run away with his tail tucked between the legs he would make him do so with only a glance.

Vegeta coughed to get their attention. "I believe I have something that is yours."

Mai turned to him and paled when she saw her slip draped over his hair where it had landed on impact.

Trunks beside her looked shocked for only a blink before he broke out in hysterical laughter.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance as he took the thing off and swung it at his son with high speed. What he hadn't considered was the brat's reaction.

Trunks was robbed of his sight when the slip landed flat over his face. He was still laughing and peeled it off when he caught a whiff of the arousal still clinging to it. His primal side wanted out, wanted to best this other alpha male in a battle and then mate with his chosen one.

The father knew the least lethal way of getting out of this without the use of a senzu was mockery. "So, are you now in the mile-high club, as they say it on earth?"

Mai blushed. Well, they had been above the clouds.

"Don't tell me you haven't tried it yet" Trunks retorted and stood proudly, flexing his muscles while unleashing a bit of his ki.

"Oh, I'll tell you about a real challenge…" Vegeta leaned in closer and narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't give away the present Bulma had been preparing for the two, a second gravity collar, but he had another idea he might share. "The GR can also simulate floating in space. Harder than it sounds."

Trunks' blue eyes flared at the idea. Oh yes, that was something he hadn't done yet. He turned to Mai whose gaze was distant as if she too imagined the challenge. He swooped her up in his arms before looking back at his father. "You do know that this little hint will make the GR inaccessible for at least a week?"

Vegeta waved his hand. "Just air it out as often as possible." At least that would make sure he'd get some sleep while they did their thing in the gravity room and not at the other end of the hall. Making his way back to the house the Prince pondered over what he'd do to his mate now. The little power struggle had awoken his primal side and he had the urge to… verify his alpha male status.

Trunks was still imagining the next hours with his mate when he finally heard her laughing next to him. Following her line of vision he noticed the reason. Her red velvet bra was dangling from Vegeta's back from where the fastener had hooked itself into the armor, moving in the wind like a weird cape.

"We should get away from here before he notices it" Mai suggested with a chuckle.

"Good idea" he lifted his jacket and shirt from the ground where he'd left them and turned to the GR. "You're still up for another round?"

"Kami, yes. I wanna give the zero grav a go." Letting her aura appear around her she used the newly acquired technique to fly towards the machine while laughing in joy.

Snickering Trunks did the same and dashed after her.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"So, I guess your training with Mai is going well?" Bulma asked him when she heard footsteps in her lab.

Trunks was just about to drop of a few tools he had borrowed from his mother when he noticed her tinkering with her newest invention. "Yeah, she can already fly faster than a hover car."

Bulma chuckled at the pride in his voice. Oh, he was resembling Vegeta more and more since this union. "You can thank me by the way."

"Hm?" The son didn't know what she was playing at until she pointed over to her desk where some sketches for newspaper articles were scattered around. With dread he realized that they included pictures of him and Mai as they descended from their little experiment. The few clothes still clinging to their bodies didn't do much to hide what was fortunately blurred out. "Oh kami… Please, don't tell me those were published…"

"Nope. I always have my watchful eyes out there to stop any damaging story. With your dad this is crucial. Also, the only reason nobody ever asked about the dragon balls is my careful instillation of fake stories concerning the freak weather activities."

Trunks overheard the innuendo of how his mother controlled global affairs and read some of the headlines. "'Heir of mega company spotted skydiving naked with lover - Who is the mysterious female catching the forever-bachelor…'" He skimmed through. "'Cloud seven or freefall into…' What the hell?"

"Oh, believe me that was one of the nicer tabloids…" Bulma laughed to herself. Oh, dear, she could tell him stories about how the newspapers were fighting for the most explosive story when she'd been pregnant with Trunks.

"How did you manage nipping them in the bud? Buy the story or something?" he said with disbelief.

"Oh, no, I didn't." Her boy had no clue about being a celebrity just yet. She had managed to keep him out of all the trouble up until the moment he'd entered high school. From there onward he had enough ego from his dad to work it out himself and deal with the fame.

"What? You mean those are still out there?" Oh, kami, please, don't… Not that he minded having the whole world know that Mai belonged to him but like that…?

"No, silly. I bought the entire company. Companies in fact, and one of them also had a tv station. So buddy, you owe me _a lot_ of favors."

"Oh… Thanks. I'll make it up to you. And try to be more conservative from now on" he vowed and eyed his mother tinkering on the prototype very carefully. Something was off. The machine didn't require such gentle handling. After a few seconds of watching he realized that her shoulder was the source of the slow, telegraphed movements. "Mom, does your shoulder bother you?"

Bulma froze in mid-motion and chuckled when she debated whether or not to explain. "Your girlfriend is also not using her shoulder that much." That would be answer enough.

The young man inhaled sharply when he understood. "Oh, then… forget I ever asked."

The mother smiled at his blushing cheeks. Her son was such a cutie. Maybe she could tease him a bit more… "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" His voice was infused with dread of her next words.

"Having another alpha male to compete with makes your father really put his weight into it. I haven't had that much fun in years. Not that your dad was ever a disappointment but…"

"MOM!" the lavender haired man cried and ran from the room. Why on earth was she always so blunt and shameless? She was his _mother_ , not some pal like Goten with whom he could exchange handy hints of how to please the mate properly.

Bulma laughed at his response. Oh, this was fun. "Hey, Trunks, before I forget. Whis and Beerus come over for lunch. Just a quick warning."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Sorry for the late update. I wanted to post earlier but my cat "Mini" got sick. So sick we feared that she wouldn't live through Christmas. We let the doctor draw blood who suspected something concerning the kidneys but in the end it was the thyroid. I got medicine and used my remaining vacation days to treat her around the clock and get her to eat at least a little bit. (She was only skin and bones from all the vomiting and her body burning calories without exercise. Half of the weight she had at her best times.)_

 _Three days later she was finally up again and so grateful that I didn't give up on her. Mini really looks at me now as if she knows how much we feared for her life and how much I believed in her strength. She's now almost glued to me which in turn makes her mother "Crazy" who's living with me constantly jealous. (Mother and daughter cat only rarely get along well.)_

 _My mother said that her survival was the best Christmas present ever, and I can only agree although it was a tough battle. Both of them are old (like 15 years or so) but I don't want them to be… forced to go by human hand if it can be averted without torturing the animal. And she likes the taste of her medicine, so that's a plus ^^ She's now fitter than she's been in years, enjoying the time we gave her. As if she knows how close it was._

 _Preview for the next chapter:_

"It's really soft." She remarked with a smile. "Like petting the fluffiest cat ever."

Trunks shivered under her touch and words. Her ministrations were setting his body on fire. "I still need to get used to it." He admitted without stating the real reason behind his words.

But Mai was able to look through his façade instantly. "Is it… sensitive? Like in… you know."

A sigh escaped his throat when she put a bit more pressure on his tail. "Yes." He drew the word out in a long moan.


	15. Beerus' visit

**Chapter 15: Beerus' visit**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you all for the nice reviews ^^ They keep me going. NikkiS71, I hope to talk to you soon about some of the pregnancy related chapters in my story._

 _I didn't manage to get the monkey tail part with Trunks into this chapter because it's gotten too long. But next time it's the first on the list ^^_

 _ **I did draw a fanart of Bra playing with Beerus in the garden.**_ _Check out one of my social media accounts in my profile. Gonna upload it right after posting this chapter here._

 _Summary:_

 _Mai trains with Vegeta while Beerus and Whis join them in the garden to have a snack. The god angers Trunks and it almost leads to a fight. Trunks gets his sword and Bulla is excited to pet the cat. Bulma and Vegeta remember how Bulla came to be._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks watched how his mate and father came to the end of their training session. It nagged him that he himself couldn't teach her that well. But he was glad for the quick progress they were making because it mainly benefited him and their sex life.

Now he started to understand why she always hung around when he and his father sparred in the garden. It was a sight too exquisite to miss out on. Vegeta was currently teaching her how to fire one of his attack creations. It reminded the half-Saiyan very much of holding a firearm. Two fingers outstretched to aim and direct the ki blast through. He could feel himself already growing hard when she hit the bullseye first try.

Beerus sitting at the garden table next to him chuckled. "So that's your mate, huh? Guess it was inevitable after seeing your future version fawning over her counterpart. Mortals are so predictable."

Trunks easily brushed off the insults and smiled proudly. "She's mine."

Whis next to them cocked his head and studied both the girl and the lavender haired Saiyan closely. This union would become something special. They were pushing each other to new heights. "My Lord, I hope you do not plan to slap another Saiyan Prince's mate."

The god's eyes narrowed to slits and a grin exposed his sharp teeth. "Oh, that actually sounds like fun. Maybe the hybrid runt of Vegeta can be more of a challenge..."

Trunks growled in warning. Only voicing the intention to harm his mate as a joke to rile him up was enough to do just that. He kicked over his chair and lunged forward when suddenly an object buried itself into the table, keeping them from going at each other's throats.

"What?" the god snarled at the interruption and looked at the dagger glowing with ki around it. No, it wasn't merely surrounded by it. The blade consisted of pure energy.

"Fascinating…" Whis said with his singsong voice. "It appears the young woman has refined the attack the Prince just taught her in her own way."

All of them glanced out to the sparring area where a shocked Vegeta seemed unable to close his jaw. Mai next to him was still in her fighting stance, the arm from which she'd released the attack outstretched. She relaxed her hand and stood straight again, the dagger disappearing once she'd disabled the link to it. "No fighting next to civilians and so close to the house."

Trunks felt his mouth going dry and it became hard to swallow. She had the aura of a Queen surrounding her, brimming with power and regal attitude. His mate… He couldn't wait to claim her again later today. No, scratch that. He'd have her right now in front of the god to show… Oh, kami, these Saiyan instincts could be so confusing...

Beerus overplayed his surprise by closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head while leaning back in the chair. "You really bit off more than you can chew, young man. She's gonna be a handful."

Whis grinned. Yes, that she'd be. Not that a human could ever be a threat to gods or immortals but she had other strengths through which she'd get her will. The angel had seen Bulma taking charge of the situation more than once. This girl was very much like her and once she had her own family to protect she'd come up with the most effective ways to execute her sovereignty. Human females were such fascinating creatures…

By now Vegeta had recovered from his shock. Damn the cocky girl! If she had hit any of the food in front of Beerus he might have gone through the roof. But at the same time he marveled at her. She'd recognized the rising dispute even before he had. With his mind drowning in hormones the brat would have actually attacked the god. So it might have been their luck that Mai had stopped them with her new attack. Hm, it was interesting how quickly and easily she'd used what he'd taught her to make the technique her own.

"That reminds me, Whis," the god said while studying the impact her dagger had had on the table, "don't we have something for the Saiyan-hybrid?"

The angel reached for his staff resting against a chair and moved it through the air until something appeared on the table in front of Trunks. "We found this during a little vacation trip to the universal vault that holds historically important items and magical objects too powerful to be freely accessible."

The young man's jaw dropped as he stared at the signature sword of his future counterpart in awe. "But that is…" His fingers hovered over the sheath as if it might disappear as soon as he touched it.

"You will need it for the battles to come. The antiquaries gladly parted from it after I laid out the situation." Beerus had his eyes closed and leaned back again.

Whis frowned. His master had simply snatched it from the casing and destroyed half the vault before leaving without a second glance. "You never had the chance to earn this sword in your version of events because you'd never encountered Tapion or had a reason to get the sword from the Kaio-Shin."

Trunks gulped when he realized what a burden this weapon could be as well. The importance of it for his future counterpart was immense. Could he live up to the challenge?

"Come on" Mai urged him. "Show us a cool move. You've trained with practice swords since childhood" she said, remembering how fascinated he'd been after meeting his future version. He'd even used some tools, a saw among other things, to give himself the appearance of the future fighter.

Trunks took a deep breath before scooting up the sword and drawing it from its sheath in one swift motion. Kami, it felt good… The weight of it perfectly balanced and the metal singing in his ears, demanding to be used. He took a few steps back and began a kata with it, remembering some of the moves his future version had displayed. Oh, Trunks would be lying if he denied how awesome he felt right now.

Mai could almost feel his ki pulsing with pride as he succumbed to the fluent motions as if in trance. Oh, kami, he looked good. Reminiscing how she'd fawned over the apocalyptic mirror of her lover she let her thoughts wander. Her Trunks was a lot less prudish. Maybe he would introduce the sword into their nightly workouts? How thrilling would it be if he used this deadly blade to cut the clothes from her body?

The warrior halted for a second as he got a glimpse of what his mate imagined through their bond. What?!

Maybe she could do some lascivious little acts… maybe running her tongue along the edge while looking deeply into his eyes, showing him how much she liked to play with fire.

' _You_ are _playing with fire right now, mate'_ Trunks reprimanded her through their mental link. His trousers already felt incredibly tight and he feared the others might notice it. Oh, kami, hopefully they wouldn't believe he'd gotten a hard-on just from the sword. That would be awkward.

Mai realized his predicament and went to aid him. She approached the blade pointing towards her without fear, using a layer of ki over her palm just to be certain as she closed her hand around the metal, her fingertips only touching the surface and not the sharp edge. Two more steps and she was only inches away from his face. Her eyes were piercing his soul, daring him to breach the remaining distance.

Vegeta growled inwardly as he watched them engaging in what could only be described as Saiyan foreplay. Even he himself felt his blood pressure rise at the display. Glancing over to his own mate he noticed the little smirk and already knew that he'd have a chance to prove his alpha male status later tonight between the sheets with her.

"Oh come on, just kiss already and get it over with" Beerus grumbled in annoyance. "This public display of affection is just disgusting."

Whis next to him chuckled, intrigued by how different father and son acted with their mates when someone was around.

Before anyone could react to the insult a squealing voice was heard from the house. "Mom, I'm done with the homework! Can I have cake now?" Her steps suddenly halted before she went into a sprint. "Oh, my kami! Beerus!"

The god gave a huff and looked away but everyone could see through his façade. From the day she was born he'd developed a soft side for her. Babysitting the child on more than one occasion. The first time had been while the Saiyans had fought against Broly. From there onward she'd always been in his lap whenever he'd come to visit. The god of destruction had humored her, even played with her on the baby blanket spread out for them. Once she had been weaned off he'd even given her bits from his own plate to eat, something unheard of. Beerus never _shared_.

Vegeta didn't exactly approve of how much his daughter enjoyed the company of the easily enraged god of destruction but couldn't deny his fascination over how swiftly she'd wrapped him around her finger. If the food wasn't what held him back from blasting earth it was the girl. Kami knew Bulla was the only one allowed to touch Beerus for longer periods of time. She'd started as a toddler, petting him like a housecat, not grasping that one wrong move could cost her everything. But the god had been lenient every time she pulled his ear or poked his nose. He'd merely growled at her to show what was allowed and what not. And over the years Beerus had turned from the nanny into a friendly mentor to the girl. Vegeta hated to admit it but whenever something really bothered her and she couldn't disclose her secret with her parents, she'd asked the feline… And of course his answers had _never_ led to anything positive or productive. Well, most of his answers entailed destroying whatever was in the way, so not that different from what Vegeta would have retorted but… Whatever, at least she had the most capable protectors in the known universe aside from the Saiyans who would give everything to make her happy. His little spoiled princess… And damn, she knew it and used it to her advantage. Becoming a teenager had turned her into a persuasive force to be reckoned with.

Whis hid the smile on his lips by drinking from his cup of tea as the girl hugged Beerus from behind the chair and scratched him between the ears. The low purr coming from his master's throat was only audible to the Saiyans closest to them but the content grin he displayed was a tell all.

Mai and Trunks had stopped their little flirting to witness the impossible scene unfolding. The half-Saiyan was still amazed at how easily the female Briefs were able to wrap the god around the pinky, his sister especially. Bulma had to use force and raise her voice, for Bulla it was just a little scratch behind the ear and the god followed at her heel. Kami knew what the girl would be able to do once she'd grown up.

The young woman nudged her lover and pointed at a more private place out of eyesight. "I'm still not done with you," she threatened with a sultry voice.

Trunks' current thoughts instantly vanished and were replaced by something else entirely. "Looking forward to it." None of the people present would notice if they just left now, too absorbed in the young half-Saiyan girl and the god.

Bulma was the only one watching how the two quickly fled the scene to have some alone time. Oh, her boy was such a love-sick puppy. There he actually did resemble his father in private moments. Nobody but her had ever seen the full extent of Vegeta's true feelings. So many memories came back to her as she looked at her family enjoying the afternoon. Even the Prince was now more at ease in the knowledge that his daughter had taken charge over the god of destruction. He sat down beside her and started to devour the pastries in front of him as if nothing else in the world existed but she was certain he too had thoughts running around inside his head. She could feel it through their bond and it filled her with bittersweet joy.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _The 18th of August had marked another drastic change in Vegeta's priorities. Knowing that another level of power was possible had forced him to train even harder than ever before. Yet with little effect. And it unnerved him._

 _Bulma had always been supportive, inventing new equipment to please her husband as well as her son. The two had become a team again, thriving in each other's drive to become stronger._

 _She had just attended an ultrasound with Videl. Since Gohan wanted to be surprised by the child's gender and the soon-to-be-mother hadn't trusted Chichi's secrecy the scientist had come with her as support when they had a private sonogram to find out the gender of the child Videl was carrying. A girl. Who would have thought Saiyans could even sire female children?_

 _The event had left her longing, especially now since her son was moving away further and further from her, becoming more like his father. Remembering her last birthday Bulma sighed in frustration. It would be too late now to add another kid, possibly a girl, to her own family. Not that she wasn't fertile anymore. Her monthly guest clearly showed that she could still conceive. Yet she nipped every possible offspring in the bud through her contraceptives. Also, how would that even look? Her, being older than Chichi, having a child that would be younger than her friend's granddaughter? No, she was done having kids. Especially since she remembered her pregnancy with Trunks, and the birth, all too clearly. Nope. Not again. A long sigh escaped her while she rested her head on the equations she was currently working on. Or maybe…?_

 _No, Vegeta would go through the roof. He had told her over and over again that one brat was more than enough as an heir. But maybe… If it just… happened?_

 _The next morning Bulma stood in the bathroom with a round box of pills in her hand. Should she risk it? It was only letting nature take its course, right? Not interfering meant doing things the way they were supposed to… A noise behind her made the scientist almost drop the object in her grasp._

" _Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked from behind her, a frown on his face. He had noticed a disturbance in her ki, evidence that she had some… emotional issues._

" _Vegeta…" she looked around frantically, trying to come up with something while hiding the box from him._

 _As if it wasn't enough that he had to interrupt his early morning training he also had to deal with a suspiciously secretive female. "I know you are holding something in your hand. Show it right now. What are you up to?"_

 _No way to back out anymore. Maybe she should just confront him directly and get the nagging question over with. In the end the Prince preferred brutal honesty. Turning around slowly she showed him the object. "My pills to prevent a pregnancy."_

 _The wheels turned in his head at this newfound knowledge and suddenly fear flashed through him like a ki blast. His eidetic memory let him search through the notes on her calendar. Just a few days ago she had been visiting a doctor he knew was performing various procedures on pregnant women. Did this mean…? "Are you with child?" That would certainly explain the dreamy look she'd had while looking at the box. Human females were so attached to their offspring that they made a huge deal out of it._

" _What…?" The box finally dropped from her fingers when Vegeta suddenly dashed towards her with his hands on her belly as if he tried to confirm it himself. She pushed him away in annoyance. "Would you like that?" she snapped at his rude behavior._

 _Vegeta blanched and stood frozen for several seconds while he fought for the right words. "Woman…" If he still had his tail it would thrash around wildly, showing her in his Saiyan and more primal way how much he would enjoy that new fact. But sadly it had been cut off long ago and she wouldn't be able to understand that reaction anyway._

 _Bulma's eyes watered and she bit on her lower lip. Well, that had answered her initial question. Bitter rage rose inside of her and she opened the box to take out one of the pills. To hell with it. Then she would have to wait for Trunks to finally make her a grandmother so she could hear the sound of young infants in the house again._

 _Before she could put the pill into her mouth Vegeta stopped her, an almost frantic expression on his face. He knew those were meant to stop a pregnancy yet could they also... ? He shuddered at the mere thought. "What do you think you are doing?"_

" _I am making sure Trunks stays an only child since you rather not have the royal bloodline getting more variety" Bulma snapped at him and tried to get her hand free from him._

" _Do not kill our child" Vegeta gasped desperately._

 _Shocked by his words and tone Bulma froze. Now she finally got it. He didn't know how her pill actually worked to prevent a pregnancy. "Vegeta…" she murmured much more calmly now, her timbre soothing and gentle. "This is not meant to abort a pregnancy. This is merely to prevent it. I am not with child." - yet, considering his reaction. "Would you want me to be?" she asked almost hopefully before he could back out again._

 _The Prince had never thought he could experience such contradicting emotions at the same time. Relief was making his knees buckle at the knowledge that she would never harm their child. Taking into account that she even had decided to carry his first brat to full term was proof enough that she could deal with any disasters. And at the same time an anger claimed him that he had rarely felt before. He growled angrily and needed a few seconds until he understood why that had made him furious. No, it wasn't the fear that she might be pregnant with his child yet again, but the burning rage he felt towards the pills keeping such an accomplishment from him. "I…"_

 _Bulma tried to read him in the mirror and frowned. There were hundreds of tiny twitches all over his features as if he was battling with himself, and none of them she could read. Something was different, something…_

" _The thought sounds pleasing" the proud Prince admitted at long last._

 _Her whole world shattered and was built up again. He… he did? "So you're not appalled to the idea of me having… another baby?"_

 _Vegeta finally understood what he had just submitted himself to and tried to save what was left of his pride. "I wouldn't mind having a spare heir while your aging body is still able to produce more offspring for the throne."_

 _Bulma let the words run through her head over and over again, understanding what it meant, translated from Vegeta to human, and finally got the hidden message. Huffing at his insult she turned around and embraced him fiercely. Knowing it wouldn't be enough to coax the primal beast out of him she used his shocked state to push him against the tiled wall and claim his mouth eagerly. "And I…" Bulma whispered against his ear while she lifted her leg up along his hips and crushed her center against his already hardened maleness. "... don't mind the attempts to strengthen the royal Saiyan bloodline."_

 _He nearly groaned at her words while her body tortured his. Kami, he smelled her arousal and couldn't deny his own any longer. He didn't know why but finding out about another Saiyan brat added to their team of misfits that carried a lowly third class warrior's blood had riled him up, challenged him to show who was superior. "I certainly don't mind trying…" he growled seductively and turned them around to press her against the wall, making sure she felt his desire while he nibbled at the tiny scar on her shoulder that showed his claim over her._

 _Kami, had he just…? Yes! With a feral, almost Saiyan-worthy growl, she bit into his shoulder, renewing her mark, knowing it would drive him insane with want._

 _Vegeta shouted in lust and pushed against her even further. "I swear, I'm gonna knock you up so hard you'll regret to have ever voiced this request." He used a carefully measured blast of kis to burn all the clothing from their bodies._

 _Bulma gasped in surprise and closed her eyes tightly shut when she felt... [censored due to ffnet guidelines. read on AO3. although the full scene will be in the next chapter]_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Yep, the Bulla part was written for the new Broly movie. And I kinda like it. Gonna show a bit more soon. And no, don't worry. She's not gonna choose Beerus or Whis as a mate, but something close… and the product will be able to rival the Omni-King. But that is on page 273 so far… So that's a long way ahead, and hopefully more angels I can choose from, otherwise the Grandmaster has to take the role and that's… weird… But hey, I want a Saiyan with silvery white hair for a tail. So, whatever ^^_

 _I have written a lot about the past of Bulma and Vegeta before they'd had Bra. And I'll use it shamelessly, muhahaha XD_

 _Fun fact, whenever I upload a chapter and file it into the finished chapters document the amount of pages never decreases XD I am constantly at around 300 pages of unpublished stuff, and kami knows it's filled with fluffiness, drama and epic moments to make the Vegeta brood so much more awesome! Damn it, I adore them!_

 _Please review and check out the fanart._


	16. Beerus vs Bulla - video game style

**Chapter 16: Beerus vs Bulla - video game style**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Summary: What it says in the title, oh and a lot of how Bulla was "made" as a memory scene of Vegebul._

 _Started a few fanart sketches and mixed them together in a work in progress image if you're interested. It shows the fight between Bulla and Beerus on the console and the talk later with Whis. Will upload it in a minute on my other social media accounts._

 _as always I tuned the mature content down and put brackets in so you know that you miss out on stuff due to FFnet guidelines (a forth of it). full version on archive of our own_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

[] _This was something his Saiyan heritage demanded, rejoiced in. He could prove his power, his virility. And the result would be another strong heir in just nine months. "Vulgar woman…" he snarled and hoisted her up []_

 _A blow to his pride he couldn't just brush off. Changing the angle he held her in the Prince used his now free hand to roam over her body, starting at her breasts, pinching the nipples until they hardened. This would be the place of nourishment for his next son. It would provide him with everything he needed during the first weeks until he could deal with solid food. His hand wandered lower, caressing her belly. The human womb that had been able to grow an offspring capable of ascending before the age of ten. He couldn't wait to see it swell again. And this time he'd enjoy the sight of his heir growing inside of her, making sure she was cared for in a Saiyan manner, providing the child with his ki and making sure the mate was safe before and during the birth. Oh kami, he almost looked forward to the constant hormonal bickering. His feisty mate had such a filthy and clever mouth able to fight him even at his best. And he hoped the hormones would also increase her sex drive._

 _Bulma felt the pattern he was drawing and understood its meaning. Kami, if she'd known he'd be this open to more babies she would have already jumped him once he'd recovered from the Cell games and the emotional trauma he'd sustained after Goku's death. Not the topic right now, her mind reprimanded._

 _Vegeta had finally reached[]_

 _With a sobbing outcry Bulma gave in to the incredible experience of her mate ruling over her body with only those words. In secrecy he occasionally called her by her real name but this… the lust, the love in his tone was enough to make her see stars. With a desperate scream she dug her nails into his back, earning a low and primal growl.[]_

 _Kami, that woman could clench. [] she'd rarely been this eager. Maybe he should have given in to another child way sooner… This was… primal, demanding, and he liked it._

 _After long seconds, maybe even a minute, they finally felt the change from bliss to exhaustion and fulfillment. But Bulma wasn't done with her mate just yet. "Vegeta…" she asked, panting hard. "We should do this more often."_

 _He chuckled, his mind mellow and his body delightfully spent. [] "Until I feel the ki of our next son pulsing in your womb I won't let you rest."_

 _Only imagining this made her mewl. Bulma snuggled closer, feeling his hard muscles beneath her fingers as she massaged his shoulder before she reached for his chin with one hand, making sure he focused on her eyes. "Up for another round or three?"_

" _Let's go for ten…" he threatened and saw the desire and lust in her eyes, challenging him. "I'll show you exactly how superior the elite is when we want to breed, and especially when this concerns the next Prince…"_

 _Bulma chuckled at the boldness of his words and silently added: 'Or Princess.'_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Whis coughed to get their attention. "I am certain you two are reminiscing something wonderful, perhaps astonishing enough to let reality around you fade but…"

Bulma snapped out of her trip down memory lane and stopped sending the images back and forth with Vegeta through their bond. "What?"

"Oh, I just thought I should alert you that Lord Beerus and the Princess have gone back to the house because the young royal wanted to show off her new toy."

"Woman, what toy is he talking about?" Vegeta asked while blanching. This never ended well.

"Oh, something the gaming department is working on. In the final steps and testing. I gave it to her when she was depressed after someone bullied her at school." Bulma quickly told him and hoped he didn't want the longer version.

But of course the Prince saw through her scheming. "Woman, I ought to be informed about such matters. First my daughter is attacked and then you spoil the brat."

"Vegeta, if someone was attacked then it was the other teenager after she enraged our girl's legendary temper. I had to go to the school and talk to the teachers. Wrote a check to the bitch's parents so they stayed quiet. After that I didn't want to deal with Bulla's teenage rage fit and decided to distract her with the prototype." Bulma clenched her teeth as the memories of how they conceived Bulla and the reality of actually having to parent the girl collided. She didn't regret her decision one bit. But damn, there were times she just wanted to kick the Princess into the hyperbolic time chamber for seven days and wait until she came out an adult.

"You aren't exactly a good example of proper parenting…" Vegeta bristled and felt her last thoughts through their bond. "Although _that_ might make a difference. As long as she's alone in there…"

"No, Vegeta, we won't do that. She needs to socialize and you can't protect her forever. There is a reason she's called arrogant and spoiled."

"Are you insinuating _I_ am the one rearing her incorrectly? And besides, she's a Princess by blood. Of course she has to exude a regal attitude." Why did his mate not understand what he'd given her through their mating. "Those peasants should kneel at her feet and kiss the ground she walks on for she is of royal breed."

"Vegeta, this is not how it works around here anymore. I know it's impossible to stop you from training Trunks but Bulla is different. She's not a fighter like Pan. One day she will have to find her way in human society and I don't want her to mess up any chances at living a normal life." Kami knew the girl already had enough on her plate by being the most famous daughter on the planet...

That stung a bit and the Prince couldn't help but grit his teeth. Bulma was right. Their daughter wasn't as powerful as the rest of the team. Sure, she could beat Yamcha into a bloody pulp if she desired but… With a sigh he gave in. "Alright."

Whis next to them could feel his smile widening. They really didn't know what slumbered in the spoiled little half-breed, did they? A time would come when the young girl's powers would be tested. Certainly this was years away but she was sure to show everyone that Vegeta's blood flowed through her veins.

Bulma noticed the smirk on Whis' face. "And what are you smiling about?"

The angel chuckled at her anger and tried to direct them to more present issues. "Lord Beerus' power level just spiked so I'd advise you to look after the two before any more objects break."

"What?" Vegeta snapped and phased out of sight, leaving his wife alone with the silver-haired alien.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"You insolent, puny wench! How can this be?" The god slammed the buttons of the controller yet to no avail.

"And…" Bulla grinned wickedly. "Signature attack." Pushing a button she let everything take its course.

Vegeta heard the last words and was horrified. If his daughter enraged the god… She didn't understand what this could lead to.

"Noooo!" Beerus cried out desperately when the virtual enemy became invincible and unleashed his attack on his character.

The Prince appeared in the doorway and tried to locate the plug supplying the game with electricity when he stopped in his tracks. On the screen was himself, in beautiful detail unleashing his own attack creation 'Final Flash'.

When his health bar got obliterated the god threw the controller against the wall, no, in fact, through it and several more until the bathroom was visible. "How could I lose?"

Vegeta was still stunned at the images when Whis phased into view next to them with Bulma in tow.

"Oh my… Is it possible that the young Princess simply outsmarted you? Or are you getting rusty?" The angel chided him good-heartedly.

"Don't make him angrier than he already is!" Vegeta snapped at the silver-haired man as he continued to stare at the screen. The virtual fighter crossed his arms and grinned evilly and with so much pride. ' _Is this what I look like when I win?'_

Beerus turned his head while Bulla continued to cheer in delight. "Whis, this is your fault. Your character is weak!"

"Well, my Lord, you should have chosen yourself to play as, not me. Did you try to win by using my powers? I'm very pleased that you hold my abilities in such high esteem."

"I only chose you because the girl didn't have her own character and had to play as her daddy."

The daddy in question realized that his daughter did have the option to play as anybody she'd have wanted. Someone stronger perhaps. Not that there was anyone but with everybody always relying on Kakarott it seemed… Okay, fuck this shit. No more pretending! "I won" it was a quiet whisper at first. "I won!"

Everybody turned towards him with a variety of expressions. It was Bulla who spoke first. "Yes, of course, daddy. You're the strongest warrior in the universe!"

The honest trust in his powers made the Prince speechless while Beerus mumbled something unintelligible about slapping someone to rile him up not possibly being enough to coax out a proper opponent.

Bulma laughed and nudged his side. "Does the proud warrior daddy not have a snappy remark to that?"

The screen changed the image to the statistics of the battle. Bars were filling up until they even passed their limit and a voice announced "Omni-King!"

Beerus shuddered at the thought. If _he_ knew about this… game.

Bulma started to laugh in earnest and leaned over her husband's shoulder to stop herself from falling over.

"This is blasphemy!" Beerus screeched, fear now lacing his voice. "I should destroy all of you for this! If this ever got out our universe will be extinguished with a flick of a wrist!"

Bulma waved him off. She wouldn't tell him that this was a private version of the game they wouldn't release. But maybe this was a good thing usable to put pressure on the god in case things went south again. "Don't you worry. Goku will play the game with him, lose because he's too dumb to know that a controller isn't some canned edible food, and everything is fine."

"This is a serious matter, wench!" the god barked at her and raised his hand.

"Don't hurt my mommy!" Bulla screamed and ran before him as a shield.

Bulma gasped in horror and Vegeta was powering up to deflect the blow.

Beerus charged up an attack as he saw Bulla's eyes widen in fear. A second later the god fell to the side gracefully and simply started snoring.

Stunned silence spread in the room.

"Good food, a bit of a fight. I guess that wore him out. It's time for a nap." Whis hoisted him up with his magic. "Thank you very much for the meal, Bulma. We'll see you again next year. I don't think Lord Beerus will want to wait all that long until his next ice cream dessert."

"Uh, alright." Bulma was a bit taken aback by the quick change of things. And it kind of felt familiar… "See ya soon, I guess. Always nice to have you here."

Showing not even a hint of fear anymore Bulla waved her hand in goodbye. "Night, night, Beerus! I am already looking forward to our rematch!"

"What the fuck just happened?" Vegeta asked an earned a slap on his head for swearing.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to release this game to the public? I mean some people might actually start to remember everything." The Prince winced at the thought of his Majin form and the battle against Buu.

"Oh, this one is just for us. The real fighters are more stereotypical. I programmed this version here when I got bored during a meeting. And since I had data on practically all of you it was a simple task."

Vegeta marveled at his wife's clever mind. She never ceased to amaze him. "Who's the strongest in the game?"

"I didn't program them in that way. Sure there are characters easier to handle than others but once you know how the attacks work…" she thought about how quickly Bulla had mastered her father's quite complex controls.

"Everyone has the same chance of winning?" Vegeta asked his wife suspiciously.

"Well, I may have altered one or two players. Possibly Yamcha…"

Vegeta's chest rumbled with laughter. "I knew there was a reason I chose you as my mate. You cunning, little…" He leaned over her and eyed her lips with a hungry gaze.

"Let's make sure Bulla is occupied. Then I'll show you exactly who you chose to become your Queen." Tapping his chest she gave him a naughty smile.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"How nice of you to let the girl win" Whis chimed happily, knowing very well his master only feigned sleep.

"Yeah, whatever…" Beerus wouldn't admit it but he hadn't stood a chance against the gaming skills of the Princess.

"Hm? So she actually beat you. The destroyer god obliterated in a child's game by an eleven-year-old mortal, how fascinating…"

"Utter one more word and we'll go back to finish what I started." The feline gripped his servant's shoulder tighter.

Whis ignored the threat and laughed. "You won't and you know it. The moment you saw fear in the girl's eyes your kind heart simply had to show mercy."

"Okay, that's it. Turn back now, I'll kill them all!" Beerus was furious - furiously trying to keep up appearances.

"Maybe next time she can stand her ground in a real fight" he replied teasingly.

"She's a weakling, like her mother" the god retorted sourly.

Whis sighed happily as he remembered one of the most exciting moments of the last hundred years. "And still Miss Bulma has you in her grasp. She was also one of the first who ever dared to slap you and succeeded."

"Argh, turn around right now!"

"I meant what I said. The girl has a bright future ahead of her. She is, after all, the daughter of Prince Vegeta."

Those words sparked his interest. "You mean she might be an _actual_ challenge one day?"

"Oh, certainly. Isn't that why you wait for the moment she shows her Saiyan powers for the first time so you can spar with her?"

"I am not! She is merely a way to pass time until dinner arrives!" Then the words finally registered. "Will she take my place? Is this what you're hinting at?"

Whis grinned. "Oh, no, not yours, but she will challenge a destroyer god."

Beerus gave a growl and turned his head to the side, eyes closed as to hide the glee. "I hope it's Champa."

"The answer might disappoint you." Because there were other universes out there, not only those currently in existence, but also those who merely waited to be resurrected.

"Whatever. Just get us home so I can take a nap" the god yawned and exposed his sharp teeth.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _And the last bit that hinted the future is the reason why uploading this chapter took me so long. I had to write the future stuff down first before I forget it._

 _And I also drew a fanart with the entire royal family. And oh, so many little hellspawns to come, ehehehe. I wanted to load the pic last week and thought: Hm, why not go for the full family tree and not just the main characters of my story XD_

 _As for the next chap. Yes FINALLY the scene with Trunks growing a tail! I'm so excited (and Mai sure is as well, hehehehe)_

 _Thank you very much for the reviews ^^ oxymoron1813 (hope you enjoyed part two of it, although it was a bit explicit), tbartz (what do you think about my newest fanart creation?), BV4ever (I'll put that Bulma learning to use ki thing into the story but just a little later when it becomes relevant as they crash on an alternative Vegeta-sei), NikkiS71 (I quite liked the exaggerated fanart of Beerus being a house cat as well. The new one though is a bit more leaned towards actual stuff happening), Kitty in the Box (Well, the flashback just got longer, ehehehe), Taliesin The Eternal Bard (I always cringe when writing smut XD I prefer my censored versions as well but many readers are eager for that as well.) and Guests for reviews!_

 _So guys, I've been awake over 28 hrs to get everything done to this point. I am terribly tired and hope I didn't miss too many mistakes. Gonna go to bed now._

 _Please review so I see that the all-nighter was worth it._


	17. Lavender tail

**Chapter 17: Lavender tail**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter._

 _This one here has some smutty hints and imaginary thoughts that borderline ffnet guidelines so I had to cut them down again but just a bit._

 _Marked again by the [...] for the missing sentences. If you think it's sill too mature, message me. AO3 as always has the full version._

 _I am currently working on a whole royal family fanart as cover for the fanfic with almost all offspring on it, so… XD There's a lot. ^^_

 _Summary:_ _Trunks' Saiyan heritage awakens and he grows a tail overnight. Vegeta has some explaining to do and vows to teach his son to help him control the transformation._

 _Mai has different ideas concerning the furry appendage that will drive her lover insane._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks stared at himself in the mirror disbelievingly. He'd never had one. Some half-breeds were born with it, but not him. So why the hell was there a tail erratically moving around behind his back? He reached for the appendage and felt the texture of the soft lavender fur while shivering under the touch. Okay, this was better than anything he could ever do with the… front side tail.

But… how?! It had simply grown overnight. His dreams had been… weird, to put it mildly. A beast-like nature overshadowing his rational mind and he'd given in to pure aggression and blissful destruction that sated a craving in his body he hadn't even known existed. Yes, his Saiyan side had a more carnal trait to it that was contrary to human values. But it had been crucial to have this warrior blood his sire had passed down to him when it came to the many battles they fought to protect those he held dear. There was a difference between blind carnage and the will to protect the world from evil. In his dream the flip had been switched and he'd _felt_ the darker nature choosing through his veins. He had awoken drenched in sweat and with a new limb that tickled his skin with the soft fur. Mortified by the awkward sensation he'd ripped open his eyes, staring into Mai's who'd looked at him with worry written all over her features.

" _Bad dream?" she whispered and stretched out her hand towards him._

 _Trunks gasped and resisted the urge to shy away, trying to understand what was going on before he scared her. Turning onto his back he made sure the tail was firmly trapped between his body and the mattress. "Yes" he answered before looking at the clock. "But it's fine. Go back to sleep, it's still too early."_

 _She let her hand rest on his chest and felt the quick beating of his heart under the powerful muscles of his torso._

 _Trunks waited a few minutes until he was sure she had fallen asleep again. When he was about to gently reposition her arm she wrapped more of herself around his frame, holding him tightly. With a sigh he realized there was no option to leave the bed without disturbing her. He'd remain and fake sleep when she awoke, maybe thinking that after such a rough night it would be better to let him sleep in._

Now Trunks didn't really know what to do with it. He couldn't just stuff it into his trousers and appear like nothing was different. The tail constantly moved on its own accord. What would Mai think? Would she call him a freak? No, that wasn't her style. She never had any issues with his alien heritage, so… Oh kami, how should he tell all of them? Maybe he could just tear it off and be done with it. But something stopped him. Yeah, a part of him already knew he would never be able to mutilate such a sensitive appendage on his own but… Why? The question still stood. His father might possibly be able to give him an answer...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Well, here goes nothing… Trunks took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Oh, my kami! What is that?!" Bulla screamed out loud and ran to her brother's side. She reached for the tail and eyed it closely. "Wow, it's so soft! And oh my god! It's lavender, just like your hair! That's nuts!"

Trunks froze and his face lost all color when he felt his furred appendage being touched. He experienced incredible vulnerability right now and his instincts told him to either punch or run away and hide. He could feel Mai's gaze, stunned and in disbelief. No, kami, please, don't let her despise it.

Vegeta looked up from his breakfast and set down his chopsticks before standing up. "Trunks, join me outside. I have to talk to you."

The commanding tone in his voice made the son jump into action. "Yes, father." He wouldn't admit it but he was glad for the escape route.

Vegeta already waited for him in a more secluded area of their garden that couldn't be seen from the kitchen. "The second you were born I thought you didn't have the genetic makeup for a tail because too much of your DNA came from humans but it seems as if I've been mistaken." He had his back turned to his son as he spoke.

Trunks thought about this new insight. He had heard the others talk about the transformation that followed when the tail and a full moon were combined but he never really asked about any details. Now it seemed crucial to gain more knowledge about this side of his heritage.

Turning just enough to glance at the boy Vegeta barked. "Before you ask, I've lost my tail because an idiot friend of Kakarot's cut it off when I tried to conquer earth the first time I arrived."

"So why did I get one now?" After asking his father Trunks realized how stupid the question was.

Vegeta scoffed. How could the boy not know? "In Saiyan culture the tail is a symbol of one's pride. Maybe you've finally grown it because you want to impress your mate. Like showcasing your masculinity. As if puberty is the reason your dormant genes have awoken and overturned your human half." With that color he'd be a freak on Vegeta-sei. An exotic anomaly.

"Like a peacock spreading his feathers for…" Trunks throat felt as dry as sandpaper.

"A courtship dance?" Vegeta chuckled. "Yeah, sort of. But I guess you also realized certain aspects of it."

"It's quite… sensitive." He wasn't sure if this heritage would turn out to be more of a burden than anything. His father didn't seem to miss it at least.

"That is why you usually carry it wrapped around your waist so nobody can use it against you." The muscles in his lower back responded instinctively and he growled at the realization that his tail would never regrow.

Trunks tested this out and instantly felt more comfortable and less vulnerable. "And she won't be appalled by it?"

"Your mate will enjoy the tail, otherwise your body wouldn't have decided to grow it" he pressed out while thinking about his lost limb in nostalgia and yearning. Maybe it was time to make a wish… "The appendage is an important part during intimate moments between Saiyan mates. They entwine their tails or use it to hold the partner so the hands can be occupied elsewhere."

The young man bit his lip when ideas came to his mind but he suppressed them quickly. Trying to get back to more dangerous topics Trunks voiced his question. "The next full moon is just around the corner. I know from mother's tales that Goku transformed instinctively." Last night's bad dream came back to him and he understood that this wasn't just an imaginary scenario but what would actually happen.

"I'll teach you how to control it, how to avert your eyes despite the pull drawing you to it. It will be crucial for you to stay away from inhabited areas the first time you do so. We will leave then. I should be able to control you in my ascended stage or switch to blue if I have to. Despite the size the ape form is incredibly fast and has a lot of raw brutal power but it isn't as strong as a fully ascended Super Saiyan in his god form."

With the knowledge that his father would be there and help him he felt at least a little bit more at ease. The next full moon… Trunks could feel a primal side in him answer, growling dangerously. What the…?

Vegeta saw the sudden urge in his son and knew what it meant. "You're still newly bonded. Your body's cravings will be at their height during the next full moon." He watched how the boy relaxed a bit because he didn't have to engage the subject himself. "There are other ways to encourage the transformation. If you want to we can go to the wastelands tomorrow and I'll teach you a trick the Saiyans have come up with to create an artificial moon."

"That…" he felt the blush before it actually spread. "... would be preferable."

Vegeta grinned. His brat was way more Saiyan than any of Kakarot's offspring. Trunks already felt his blood singing when a full moon was even mentioned. Oh, the girl would have a lot of fun with him every month. "Alright. I will make sure everything is set. We train tomorrow to control it. You're a descendant of royal blood, so the primal instincts will be strong, but you'll also have a lot more mental power to hold them in check. Today I advise you to get used to the feeling of having a tail. It might be sensitive but it also has great strength, just like any other muscle in your body. It could give you an advantage in a fight. Train it."

Trunks nodded. "I will."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"It's really soft" she remarked with a smile. "Like petting the fluffiest cat ever."

Trunks shivered under her touch and words. Her ministrations were setting his body on fire. "I still need to get used to it" he admitted without stating the real reason behind his words.

But Mai was able to look through his façade instantly. "Is it… sensitive? Like in… you know."

A sigh escaped his throat when she put a bit more pressure on his tail. "Yes" he drew the word out in a long moan.

"Oh, interesting. So, I wonder..." She led the tail's tip against her body. Using it to caress herself along her thighs, avoiding her center for now. She had made it up to her breasts before both of them gave a breathless moan. And then… she kissed it, her mouth gently sucking on the tip.

"Argh!" Trunks groaned out loud when his body was seemingly overwritten. He clenched his teeth as he spent itself onto the sheets. An embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

Mai looked at him in wonder. Well, that was… new. "I think I found your G spot."

"What?" He was still coming down from his rather forceful high when the words started to sink in. Looking at the white mess on the sheets he groaned in embarrassment. The simple touch had made him explode like… well, he was mainly still just an overly excited teenager learning and exploring. Including the occasional mishap.

The girl continued to lazily caress the soft fur while contemplating what to do next. This offered a whole new realm of intimacies, most of them so kinky it made her cheeks blush.

Trunks eyed her dreamy expression. Kami, his father had been right. She was actually attracted to the weird thing. He couldn't deny how wonderful it had felt to watch her touch herself with it. His gaze wandered lower to her cleavage. He now had another limb to use when his hands were busy holding her down. The next days would have to be spent training the precise motions of such a minute appendage. Would the fur feel good at her center, teasing the tiny bundle of nerves? His eyes looked down to their hips and he saw how his seed was already drying, leaving white stains everywhere. Disgusted by the mess he had left on the sheets the half-Saiyan decided that a shower was in order for both of them. A shy nervousness made him recoil a bit.

Mai giggled when the tail in her hands twitched at every touch of hers. It was quite skittish, most of the movements coming from his subconsciousness. She stroked it a bit harder, this time against the fur.

A breathless gasp escaped his lips while his body went stiff before a shudder crawled down his spine and right into his cock. It wasn't a rough touch, but it certainly sparked the desire inside of him to show her her place, to… Kami, was this a Saiyan thing again? He could feel his blood calling out to him to ravish the female after she so directly challenged him in a sexual way. He panted already and knew by the awe in her eyes as she looked down between his legs that he was standing to full attention again.

Wow, this was amazing. The things she could do to him now. The tail was so sensitive she didn't need superhuman strength for her ministrations to have an effect. How exciting…

The evil grin on her face was the last drop to let his primal nature take over. He growled and wrapped the tail around her wrist to halt her movements. He had to claim her now, show her who was the dominant one, the strong one,...

Mai tore open her eyes when he suddenly held her in a powerful grip. But she wasn't afraid by his attack. No, she had actually hoped for it. With an arrogant smile she let her pinky caress over the only bit of fur she could reach while holding his gaze with a seductive look.

Holy fuck… Why did she continue teasing him? Mai was walking a fine line right now, entering dangerous territory with her provocative gestures. He closed his eyes before the beast inside of him could take over. But that made it only worse because his other senses sharpened. With every breath he took the scent of her arousal became stronger, clouding his mind until he couldn't hold himself in check anymore.

Oh, there he was. In all his glory. She could see the faint glow of his aura while he summoned his ki around him, getting ready to attack. Mai couldn't wait to see his tail in action. A soft moan escaped her lips as she imagined how he could chain her hands over her head with it. Or how she might feel when he pressed her face into the pillows with her bottom in the air and her arms bound by the tail so he had his hands free to hold her hips while [...].

Trunks' heart stopped for a second when the images flooded into his mind through their bond. He lost his composure and couldn't help but stare at her. To his surprise the ideas went even further.

Mai barely noticed his reaction, too lost in her thoughts when another use came up, this one so kinky she would surely keep it to herself as long as possible to not scare him off.

The half-Saiyan could feel the primal side in him howl in joy when he saw the image of him dominating her fully. [...] But that wasn't the important part, no. It was his tail wrapped around her throat, choking her enough to entice but not to put her in real danger.

Mai held her breath while imagining herself so vulnerable to his strength. A quiet, mewling sound left her throat and her walls clenched around nothing as ripples of excitement pulsed in her lower belly.

This was torture… How could she…? Trunks was certain his mate would drive him insane within a week if this was what she desired, craved. He couldn't deny how much the images had turned him on. He was ready to spill himself any second now. But no, he would hold on to his pride and have his revenge for her naughty thoughts.

One last idea came to her mind, probably the kinkiest of them all. That was the moment she finally heard his lustful groan and felt his tail wrapping around her wrists even tighter. Oh dear, did he…? Had he…?

"Such a naughty imagination you have there, mate" Trunks purred as he leaned in closer. With his hands free he had the advantage and used it. His arms shot forward, tearing the fabric of her clothing apart as if they were mere paper. One hand held her hips in place while the other dove right between her legs, shoving three fingers into her with ease. He tested her readiness. Well, certainly wet enough for what she had just shown him.

Mai felt herself melt into his hold and answered in a needy whimper. He liked her fantasies and wanted to give them a try. How could she have been so lucky?

"Is this what you really want?" Trunks asked her carefully, needing reassurance that he was allowed to step over that line, to go beyond vanilla sex.

She mewled as his fingers played with her and she couldn't help but press against the heel of his hand, [...] "Yes…"

Trunks laughed, his voice holding a darker timbre than before. "Good." He felt her walls clenching around his fingers as he slipped in a forth one. "Just promise me one thing."

Mai gasped at the stimulation and tried to focus on him, waiting for the rest. "What is it?"

Trunks wrapped his tail around her midriff and dragged her closer to him while he buried his hand in her hair and pulled until her follicles transmitted a mixture of pain and tingling pleasure. The movement was rougher than normal, showing her that he too was capable of the darker desires. "Whenever you have a new idea, tell me about it."

Mai gasped as her nerves registered the pain and let him pull her head to the side, exposing her neck and the mark he'd left there. "I will. But only if you do the same."

Trunks chuckled as he swung her onto the sheets with only his tail. Hm, the thing was more powerful than he had anticipated, nice… During the change of positions his hand had slipped out of her and he could smell her arousal covering his fingers.

Mai looked up at him, stunned for a moment before she understood that no, this wasn't a dream. Then she watched him lift his hand to his mouth, licking the digits clean while his eyes bore into hers, waiting for her reaction. He reminded her of a wildcat grooming itself, savoring the rest of the recent kill's blood staining its paws. She mustered all her willpower and spoke with an imperious voice. "So, which one will we try out?"

Trunks had just finished licking her juices from his fingers when he heard her. An eyebrow raised up at her question before an evil grin spread on his lips. "All of them…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"She appears to have grown fond of the tail" Bulma remarked as her mate growled in anger after another loud scream of ecstasy was heard a few rooms away. It was past the time she invented her own sound-proofing because the highest standards up to date were simply laughable.

"Whatever…" Vegeta's mood had soured from the moment he'd seen the glint of fascination in the girl's eyes. Of course the brat would use it as some kind of stimulant, a sex toy… "I'll take him to the outskirts tomorrow to transform under an artificial moon. After that we'll start to desensitise the appendage. Maybe that helps him control the urge whenever she… pets him." The Prince almost spat the last words, disgusted by it. Okay, to be honest that was a lie. He wasn't disgusted. Vegeta was jealous.

His mate instantly understood the turmoil and made him an offer. "The dragon balls are in a safe in the basement." They had installed a better security system after the Broly incident. "We could use them to give you back what has been taken from you many years ago."

"As tempting as it sounds…" he huffed as the woman's gentle touch found its way into his pants, caressing the stub. "... I don't want to use magical powers simply because of vanity issues."

Bulma snorted at that. "You and vanity issues? I know you don't care about dragging mud all through the house but that body of yours, its powers, all that a Saiyan Prince has to offer…" she rubbed the spot harder and earned a growl. "You're proud of that."

"You only want me to have the tail back so you can introduce it to our coupling" he shot back yet it lacked all the anger he'd wanted to channel through it. "Also, vanity issues? Do I need to remind you who wanted 5 years from Shenron several times by now?"

"It gave us the chance to have Bulla. And I still wouldn't mind another attempt at this fountain of youth. After all it is your constant horniness that gives me the benefits of a Saiyan body."

Vegeta wanted to retort, to tell her that it had been a stupid idea to make her younger and give her enough time to conceive again. But his mouth never opened, except for the moan his little vixen drew from if as she also fondled his other tail. The one certainly not just a mere stump.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Finally an update. There were a hundred reasons why I didn't upload it sooner although it was already done:_

 _-my birthday_

 _-workstuff_

 _-a serious illness that might have cost me my hearing I just overcame (I asked my doctor about issues but she didn't even examine me. A bit later I was an emergency case at the hospital.)_

 _Preview for the next chapter:_

Knowing he had now been able to turn the tables again Vegeta went right at it. "That tail is the pride of the Saiyan race, not some sex toy. You can stick your cock in whatever hole you like but..."

Behind them the women gasped in shock. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted angrily. "Watch your language." She pointed at Bulla next to her.

The Prince scoffed while a blush spread over his cheeks at the horrified look on his daughter's face. "Whatever. Are you done now? The meat's ready and I'm hungry."

Bulma sighed in exasperation, knowing there was no hope. "And you call me vulgar…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta simply stood there and raised a single eyebrow until she got it.

Shock spread across her features before Bulma whirled around to face her daughter. "No alcohol until you're 21."

"Oh, but mom, Trunks was allowed to get beer when he was 16."

"Which is still years away for you!" The father was furious now.

"And that led to a minor disaster when he went out with Goten" Bulma threw in.

Vegeta growled at the memory. "That whole Goku family is not a good influence on ours."

 _Please review_


	18. Lavender Oozaru

**Chapter 18: Lavender Oozaru**

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

 _Summary: Vegeta helps his son train to control the Oozaru form. The father realizes what his heir is also using the tail for and lectures him. Bulla is entering a rebellious phase and her camping weekend with Pan brings her a tongue-lashing from both her parents. Vegeta and Bulma remember how hard it had been to have their girl and wonder what drove them to procreate again in the first place._

 _AN: I've drawn a fanart for the oozaru scene with Vegeta and Trunks. And also an easter themed one with the Briefs family, Beerus, Whis, Goku and Goku. Check it out on my social media accounts._

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

After a very tense breakfast Bulma entered the room with a box marked as '#CellGames'. "I've found this old thing here. It's been a few years since our last major crisis when you guys had to wear your battle armor." She raised an eyebrow at her son who always preferred his normal clothes instead of gear that could protect him. Damn, even Vegeta was smarter despite his ego. "I've made a whole bunch of them and thought it could come in handy now."

With a nod Trunks took one of the uniforms from the stack his mother provided him with. "Thanks, mom."

"Yeah, I'm sure your girlfriend would get all jealous when you tear your clothes during the transformation and end up without pants after its over. I've seen enough of that from Goku's family who didn't have the benefit of high-tech clothing. And from what I recall the armor can stretch far enough to accommodate the giant ape form."

The young man groaned in shame and hoped the blue spandex would fulfill its purpose in case he decided to actually wreak havoc where people resided.

"I'll bring a capsule for you to change" Vegeta said stoically while trying to suppress his laughter. This kind of modesty concerning the transformation was not known amongst the Saiyans.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks remembered the kiss Mai had given him before he'd departed with his father. It had been fueled by worry and a desperation he too experienced right now. This would be the first time for him to transform, an entirely new feeling which he was unprepared for. And he didn't dare to think about how he'd come out on the other side. Would releasing his instincts change his character? He would surrender to his most primal heritage and transform into a raging monstrous ape that could level a city as half time entertainment.

"Your turmoil is unnecessary" Vegeta told him as they touched ground. "The first time is a… weird feeling and the pain of your skin and muscles stretching, your bones changing shape isn't pleasant. But once it's over you'll enjoy the raw power at your disposal."

Maybe he wasn't Saiyan enough to rejoice in this kind of brutality… Trunks didn't voice his concern but his father read it easily enough in his eyes.

"You are a Saiyan by blood, no matter how much of it actually courses through you. The primal mind is just waiting to be released. Your biggest problem will be to control it once you've transformed." He held up his hand and started to form a ball of blutz wave energy. "Ready, son?"

Trunks gulped and nodded at last. He would get through this.

The Prince fired the energy orb into the atmosphere and watched his heir closely. His son's stare became glassy, then feral when he concentrated on the light. Vegeta took a few steps back and observed how Trunks' tail began to thrash wildly behind his back, the breathing becoming erratic while his son's features turned into an angry, pained grimace. Now comes the interesting bit. The severed nerves in his back tingled with a memory. This magnificent ability was now out of his reach. If only he'd known that it would be his last time before he'd landed on earth to battle Kakarot he would have reveled in it a bit more.

Trunks felt his muscles swelling, stretching the skin until he was sure it would rip apart. He let out an agonized howl that got deeper as he released the air from his lungs. The shape of his nose, his entire face began to change. He closed his eyes when the vertigo hit him and he hunched over slightly when parts of his body... grew...

Vegeta decided to fly back a bit when his son turned into an ape. A chuckle escaped his lips. Lavender... That was just... hilarious. At least his bestial roars made for a good Saiyan impression. Their eyes met and Vegeta felt his grin widening. "Well then, brat, let's see what you can do."

Trunks saw the world through a scarlet curtain, the blood pumping beneath the skin looked like a burst of color and light flowing in the rhythm of heartbeats, his sense of smell became even more acute. He could locate at least three dozen life forms in the area varying from small insects to the man now looking at him with a mocking smirk. A challenge. He lunged forward, the movements so quick that it came as a surprise to himself given the body mass he'd gained.

Vegeta powered up and phased out just in time whenever a fist was crashing into the ground. His son was good. He'd already gained control over the physical functions. Now it was time to see how much of his mind had remained after the transformation. "Are you in there?"

The lavender colored beast hurled a huge boulder at him before charging again.

His primal mind appeared to remain in control. "Son?" Vegeta said more fiercely, his voice not loud but powerful in his tone.

The ape inhaled sharply and stared at him, almost puzzled for a moment. "Fa-ther?"

Good. The boy's human nature and the emotional bonds he felt towards his sire appeared to aid them in this case. "Yes. Do you know where we are and what we are doing?"

"Yes." He lowered his raised arms and stood straight, looking down at his body.

"You want a mirror?" Vegeta asked him mockingly. "Be aware, you look ridiculous, like a fluffy – what do they call it? Teddy-bear."

The ape was attacking him without warning.

"What? Did I hurt your pride? Oh, brat, let's take this up a notch, why don't we?" He shot a ki blast which his son deflected with a brush of his hand. "I want to test your powers." Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan and returned to a fighting stance. "Let's see what you can do." Maybe one day, when they found a moon powerful enough, he would teach him how to reach the forth Ascension. He'd regained his composure and conscious thinking rather easily which was boding well. He was of royal blood after all.

Trunks accepted the challenge and within a few seconds they were at it in earnest, shooting beams, crushing their surroundings with powerful physical attacks. With time he gained more control and it felt good to let it out. His father had been right.

Vegeta approved of his son's abilities. This sparring match was actually worth the while and quite amusing. Ten minutes later the desert area had turned into a burnt wasteland of craters. By now the Prince was certain that his son would have no issues keeping himself in check whenever the moon was full. He'd venture out with him once more in a day or two to show him how to resist the pull. Due to his own increase in power over the past years the energy orb Vegeta had created for this exercise was stronger than the chunk of rock orbiting the planet. But compared to his lost home world or some other places in the universe it was relatively weak. The brat would manage to avert his eyes without trouble.

"That's enough" Vegeta barked and raised an arm to shoot the artificial moon.

Trunks' movements haltered when the energy suddenly drained from his body. What kept the form alive was running out quickly and he crumbled when his skeletal structure and muscles shrank back to normal. An exhaustion overcame him and he collapsed onto the hard ground, leaving a crater.

"Breathe slowly, get a feeling for your surroundings and the sense of disorientation will fade. Your body needs to get used to its normal size again. You will feel drained now. Luckily you didn't devour anything while transformed or you might be hurling for the next half an hour." He waited until his son had calmed down and tried to get up. Reaching out his hand he helped him back onto his feet.

"Thanks. That was quite the ride..." He blinked and let out a groan when the pain subsided, leaving a whole new feeling. Trunks winced as he palmed the apex of his thighs. The desire to claim and mate his female was overpowering.

Vegeta looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "This usually isn't a side effect of the transformation."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Trunks snarled at him and bared his teeth. Wasn't it enough humiliation to feel these effects? Did his father actually have to underline it?

"Saiyans can sate their bloodlust and it gives them a sense of fulfillment. But you on the other hand… Your halfbreed genes don't allow you to experience it. That's why your body begs for the female to give you… whatever you want." Vegeta had intended to sound disgusted, demeaning, but he could only feel with his heir. "Can you manage your instincts?" his voice was filled with worry for the girl.

"Tch, of course I can." He tried to reassure himself. "Intimacy is different than a fight." That might be the problem of calming down right now.

"Maybe your human side thinks that way. It's possible although… uncommon for a Saiyan. Are you fine on your own?" he questioned again.

Trunks growled and dashed towards him with his fist clenched tightly, ready to break bones.

Vegeta evaded him easily. "You've got a long way to go if you think you could ever hit me with that. Now, if you're so sure of yourself, go back home and get it out of your system. I don't want to train with you while your mind is occupied with other things."

Trunks bared his teeth but there was no threat behind the snarl that left his throat. "We will get back to this once my blood stops boiling."

Vegeta nodded yet didn't show his real thoughts. He'd felt the immense power only waiting to be used. This went beyond the primal mind or even the… sexual interests of the brat. There was an energy now unlocking that could burn a solar system when unleashed. And the boy's human genes kept it enchained. What a pity - or maybe not. It would take the Prince a few minutes of solitude to realize that he was glad for the hold the human girl had over his son. The hybridization did one thing that was never meant to be: It evoked emotions that fueled the battle instincts. If there was ever a reason to fight for the life of the girl his son would be unstoppable.

Keeping that in mind Vegeta decided to walk back to the compound, at least until he'd grasped the power slumbering in his son's body.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The family enjoyed a barbecue to revel in the last warm days of the summer. Bulla had returned from the sleepover with Pan at Goku's house earlier than expected and had already voiced that the food in the place had been quite the nuisance because they had to catch the fish themselves. With a bright smile she had shared how Pan had slayed a lizard in the area that had attacked them, only to turn it into their dinner later on. Vegeta had grinned at his daughter's tale but otherwise hadn't joined the conversation.

Silently Bulma was happy that Chichi had sent her home earlier because of… some issues the black haired didn't want to mention to the scientist. The nature could be dangerous, especially to their daughter who wasn't as much into fighting as Gohan's first child.

Trunks and his father took turns looking after the meat on the fire while the women put excessive amounts of side dish on the table. The last week they had been in the desert every second day until he could keep the moon's pull under control. In time they would test out the fourth Ascension but it had nagged him to be away from his mate for more than a few hours on a constant basis and not being able to protect her. Right now the main goal was achieved and they were looking forward to what lay ahead, yet not tackling it directly.

The last time Mai had been with them, watching from a distance. She still had the occasional fit of laughter when remembering the color of his fur. At least she hadn't been terrified by it. Not surprising given all the monsters and aliens she'd come into contact with over the years with them, but he'd still been afraid of her initial reaction. She found it _cute_. The great ape, a form responsible for the extinction of hundreds of species, cute... After that description he definitely needed an evening like this. He wanted to go for something stronger but decided not to overdo it and returned from the house with drinks that would merely soothe his nerves. At least the afternoon with his mate had been... pleasing.

Vegeta rarely indulged in alcohol but when his son had come back from the kitchen with bottles of beer for the two of them he had gladly accepted. The two Saiyans were now lounging comfortably in the beach chairs while the sun slowly began to set.

Something was odd about his heir since he'd gotten his tail. Vegeta couldn't quite pinpoint it but… Analyzing him more closely he saw how the brat had his legs spread wider than usually, more arrogance and confidence in his posture. And since he didn't have to fear any attack Trunks let his tail move around lazily like a cat when getting its fur petted. There was also… Now Vegeta understood. Whenever the brat waved his tail into the Prince's direction the musky scent of his son's female hit him more strongly.

Trunks watched how his father stiffened. Ah, he had recognized it. A sly grin spread over his face while he continued to let the appendage twitch innocently.

"Tell me you didn't shove your tail into her cunt" the Prince snapped in irritation.

"Which one?" Trunks mocked him before answering in a husky tone. "Both, at once."

Even with all his training Vegeta couldn't help but gasp at that. How the hell could he have withstood that much sensory input? As for the girl… She must have enjoyed the precision of the furry appendage; and with the added pressure of a cock in there as well… Vegeta sniffed again. He couldn't smell any kind of artificial lubricant on it. Kami, his son must really have otherworldly tricks to keep her juices flowing. "Wash it properly next time" he snapped. "You don't want it to become matted."

Trunks blushed at that.

Knowing he had now been able to turn the tables again Vegeta went right at it. "That tail is the pride of the Saiyan race, not some sex toy. You can stick your cock in whatever hole you like but..."

Behind them the women gasped in shock. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted angrily. "Watch your language." She pointed at Bulla next to her.

The Prince scoffed while a blush spread over his cheeks at the horrified look on his daughter's face. "Whatever. Are you done now? The meat's ready and I'm hungry."

Bulma sighed in exasperation, knowing there was no hope. "And you call me vulgar…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When Bulma opened a bottle of wine and filled a glass for Mai as well she shot a glance at Vegeta, a silent question in it.

The Saiyan concentrated on the girl's ki, checking for anything that hadn't been there before. _Your contraceptives are working_ , he told her through the bond they shared. _She's not with child yet._

Bulma nodded at him before handing the glass to Mai. "There you go."

She gave her a grateful nod. "Thank you."

"I want to try some too!" Bulla chirped and looked at her parents with hopeful eyes.

"No," both Vegeta and Bulma said in unison.

"But Pan and I had…" Bulla noticed her mistake just a second too late.

"What? Finish your sentence, _Echalote._ " Vegeta was already fuming with anger, energy swirling around him, a second away from his blue form taking over. He rarely used the name the Prince had chosen for her, only when he meant serious business.

Bulla knew that there would be no way to talk herself out of this with a veiled lie. Crying was also useless since her mother would take over if her father grew soft again. The only chance was to stand her ground. "The bottle barely had an effect on us. Thanks, dad, for giving me such a metabolism but little else." She decided attack was her best option. And maybe distraction while slightly stroking her father's ego. Now she had to come up with something to shut her mother up as well.

"Pah," Vegeta scoffed at her but couldn't hide the grin. "You might have my genes but your mother's addiction to beverages."

Bulla smirked. He actually helped her in this argument.

"That's not true!" Bulma exclaimed in exasperation while all family members looked at her already empty glass. She put it down quickly and walked over to Vegeta. "I seem to remember you sometimes encouraged me because - how did you describe it? - it makes me more responsive."

Vegeta simply stood there and raised a single eyebrow until she got it.

Shock spread across her features before Bulma whirled around to face her daughter. "No alcohol until you're 21."

"Oh, but mom, Trunks was allowed to get beer when he was 16."

"Which is still years away for you!" The father was furious now.

"And that led to a minor disaster when he went out with Goten" Bulma threw in.

Vegeta growled at the memory. "That whole Goku family is not a good influence on ours."

Bulla would never share with her father that she had brought the alcohol to their camp site.

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

After an intense round of mating Vegeta and Bulma laid beneath the sheets embracing one another lovingly. It could have been worse… At least they'd somehow been able to scold their daughter for her disgraceful demeanor. This was one of the times he wondered what had gotten into them to try and have this little devil.

 _He had been watching her like a hawk the next day but appeared to grow increasingly frustrated. By dinner she'd had enough. "Vegeta, spit it out."_

 _The Prince seethed angrily, trying not to alarm their son but failing. "I am checking on your ki. But I've never been good at identifying new signatures as weak as… this..."_

" _So…" she wanted to hope, wanted to… Yet the anger in his eyes stopped the flame before it could even be ignited. "Nothing?"_

" _Not yet" Vegeta growled and crossed his arms._

 _Trunks looked at his mother and father in confusion, "What got you riled up now?"_

" _Nothing" Vegeta snarled._

 _At the same time Bulma said: "Your sibling."_

" _I'm gonna have a brother? Just like Gohan and Goten? Cool." Trunks jumped from his seat and cheered happily._

 _The two parents stared at their brat with frowns on their foreheads. Oh, dear… Hopefully they wouldn't have to explain the birds and bees to him. Considering the woman had just messed it up with her answer she would be the one to do so._

" _But isn't it a bit weird?" Trunks' brows creased. "I mean Gohan is having his first kid with Videl. Aren't you two like… too old?"_

 _Vegeta snickered while Bulma started to fume. "For your information, Trunks. I am not too old to have children." She had made sure of that with the dragon a while back. Yes, of course, her body would still be fertile at this point but the same body wouldn't exactly look like it, so she'd decided to use the magical option to evade curious glances._

" _But… I don't know. Once kids have their own children usually the grandparents don't just…"_

" _Hey, once you've had your first kid, we'll continue this discussion. But for now, shut the hell up!" Bulma almost screamed at him, embarrassed because she knew it was unusual for a woman her age to go for another child. But damn, she did have Trunks in her thirties, no matter what she'd announced to the public. Nothing was going by the norms in their relationship. So who cared if she wanted to have another baby in her forties? Sure, Chichi just got the message that she'd be a grandmother, but to hell with all the prejudice. Only because her friend was a year younger already on paper didn't mean she herself could be denied that wish._

" _Bah! I'll never have kids. That's just weird!" Trunks exclaimed in disgust._

" _Oh, just wait until you've found the right girl and she'll be pregnant before you know it." Of course Bulma was referring to herself and Vegeta but she couldn't help it. The Saiyan next to her froze but didn't retort, knowing that whatever catastrophe she'd just unleashed would be on her._

" _I don't mind having sex" their boy said calmly as if he knew everything already. "But I'd be way more careful than you guys. I'd never just run away like dad has."_

 _Vegeta and Bulma halted at that statement. How much about his conception did he truly know? The boy wasn't stupid. And he had full access to the library and the internet. Kami knew what he'd researched already._

 _Bulma was the first to regain her wits. "That's good to hear…" she said, her voice void of any emotions. In all honesty she was glad that her son felt this responsibility towards his actions but that didn't erase the fact that he was still a kid._

" _I didn't run away," Vegeta snapped in rage and humiliation. "I had to train for the androids."_

 _Both Trunks and Bulma gave him an accusatory glare._

" _Brat, one day, I promise you that we'll talk about your creation but not now. You'll seek the aid I can give you." He ignored his family's pouts and snorts. "You will…" if you're Saiyan enough to require the knowledge, he added in his mind._

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

 _Due to the addition of the ape transformation I decided to post the following 3 pages in the next chapter instead. And I also couldn't manage to finish this one in time because I was busy helping my dad last weekend and those damn transformation things were so difficult. Fighting scenes are also a bit out of my league._

 _I hope that at least the transformation wasn't too boring. Did you enjoy my 2 new fanarts?_

 _Thank you tbartz, BV4ever, gertrudwarsothe, Kitty in the Box and Wangz for reviewing._

 _You guys keep the story going!_


	19. Warm-up to revenge

**Chapter 19: Warm-up to revenge**

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

 _Summary: Vegeta gives Mai a little victory during their training, knowing full well him being nice means Bulma treating him… kindly. The following day Trunks has an embarrassing conversation with his father about the fact that Saiyans are attracted to blood, especially that of the chosen female, no matter the… source. Vegeta enjoys humiliating his brat for the weeks of sleepless nights he'd had thanks to his sensitive hearing. The rest of the chapter is mainly romance and the two Princes battling over who is the alpha male in the area of pleasing the mate._

 _So, in other words, the usual ;)_

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

"Today I want to see how you can stand your ground under increased gravity. We'll start off slowly at 1.5 G and take it up a half whenever you feel ready for it."

Mai was taken aback by this addition to their training sessions. She hadn't expected him to go as far as using his precious GR the way it was designed to be used for their sparring. A burst of pride ran through her and she could feel joyful tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her okay.

"But be aware of your own limit. For Saiyans a broken bone is nothing more than a common cold and just as quickly overcome. You on the other hand will require a senzu and I don't have the patience to deal with your angry mate." Vegeta had to set the roles for this. It was dangerous for a human who had no experience in training under increased gravity.

Mai took a deep breath before nodding again. "Alright."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The warm-up had been a lot more exhausting in these extreme conditions but Mai stood her ground, trying to not show how much of a strain this addition was. But she couldn't hide the sweat running down her forehead as she finished the last push-up. In the corner of her eyes she could see Vegeta doing his usual katas without much of an effort. She growled in response before her rational mind could stop her.

The Prince noticed and halted in his movements.

Before he could say anything she snarled an order at him. "Turn it up." Taking a deep breath she lowered herself again, ready to continue the routine.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow. The girl was a lot more Saiyan in nature than he'd expected from a human and right now he wasn't certain whether he approved of it or not. "I told you to mind your limits."

"I am not at my limit!" She pushed herself up with enough force to stand straight with the initial push, sparking the aura around her.

Vegeta's raised eyebrow almost met his hairline. "Girl?" He measured the ki level and was surprised to find it tripled in power from the last time he'd checked. Was she…? No, this was all her own energy - well, aside from the ki Trunks had supplied her with. But it was one thing to have the energy stored in the body, slumbering in the cells, and a totally different one to actually channel it through the muscles and use it.

A smirk spread over his features and he eyed her with a calculating gaze. "Finally warmed up?" He settled into a fighting stance. "Let's see how you perform now." Through the window, outside of Mai's vision, the Prince saw a flash of lavender before it vanished again. So the spike in ki had alerted his son. Well, let him watch this…

Mai screamed out loud and summoned all her power before dashing forward and dealing punches and kicks that the Saiyan dodged easily.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta taunted her as he made sure his son got a nice, long look at her abilities from where he was watching. The poor brat must be going insane out there. For one the protective instincts had to be raging while seeing his mate battling someone way stronger than her. And on the other hand the primal nature in him would want a little brawl as well but with a totally different outcome.

When realizing her attacks got her nowhere she screamed in frustration and decided to fake a punch.

Vegeta saw her ruse coming but decided to let her have this one. He knew her body was at its limit and it was pure stubbornness that kept her going. Raising his arm to block the feigned attack he let his guard down just enough for her to hit him with a roundhouse kick to his side. For a bit of dramatic effect he jumped in time with the blow and catapulted himself into the wall right in front of the window where Trunks was watching them. Chuckling inwardly he raised his head and gave her a thumbs up which she took in astonishment at her own capabilities.

Mai was stunned for a second when the kick actually landed. A tiny voice of reason in her head told her it was just a ruse for her benefit but her pride soared anyway. With a grin she nodded her head and bowed quickly, silent thank you for his approval and the moment of success he'd given her. When she stood up straight again she could barely feel the increased gravity anymore. Her gaze lifted and she someone watched her through the window.

"Go to him" Vegeta said as he returned to his feet and wiped away imaginary dust from his pants. "He'll reward you for your accomplishment."

Mai gave her mate a wanton grin and her eyes sparkled with mirth when he opened his mouth in exasperation and need. Oh, this would be fun. "Thank you for the training, Prince. It was enlightening." She walked over to the console to shut the GR down. The weight lifted and she stretched out lazily when the door opened to reveal Trunks with a predatory glare in his eyes, ready to pounce her no matter who might witness it.

Vegeta froze for a second and groaned in annoyance. Maybe it had been a bad idea…

"Don't worry, Prince. Just… stay away from the main bathroom and the bedrooms" she said with a certain arrogance unfamiliar to her. Kami, she was enjoying this. One Saiyan - deliberately or not - on the ground, and one more in just a few minutes. This day was quite promising.

Vegeta grunted in mock-outrage but winked at them anyway. Now he had the GR all to himself. Or maybe… Another person appeared in the garden walking past Mai and Trunks who were flying into the direction of the balcony leading to the bathroom.

Bulma had watched the entire thing playing out through her security cameras while she'd been working in her lab.

Vegeta waited patiently for her to enter, a lazy grin of his lips.

Bulma marched into the simulator with arrogance and glee. Hopping onto the console she made sure to spread her legs just wide enough to give him enough view to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the short dress. "You let her win. Why?"

The Prince scoffed. "Can't I do nice things for once? The girl needed the boost to her confidence. She has done well and that was her reward. She knows I let her land the kick."

Bulma played with the controls, checking how far the girl had gone up in gravity. "So this wasn't you trying to make sure they were occupied while you get your own reward for being so considerate?"

His façade broke and he arched a brow. "Maybe?"

The woman pulled out the gravity gauntlet from her pocket. "Well, I guess… We do need some time away from the house during the next hours. Why not combine your reward with a little exercise."

Her tone, her posture, her regal attitude… His Queen. Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed in her arousal and before he focused his gaze on her once more, a lazy grin on his lips while he hummed in approval. "Let's get started. I have the intention to beat the brat."

Meaning he wanted to make sure his mate reached bliss more often and intensely. "That's what I adore about you. You never give up until you're the best…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

When Mai entered the kitchen Vegeta froze as a specific scent reached his nose. Blood. Well, at least they had certain proof that the boy hadn't knocked her up - yet. Trunks followed after her, a blush on his face as if he was ashamed of something. Vegeta just couldn't let this chance pass by. "What's wrong, boy? You look bothered."

Mai interrupted her lover even before he could try to answer. Her hormones were raging and Vegeta was the perfect target. "What's wrong is that your race seems to be very fond of blood."

Trunks groaned and hoped his father wouldn't understand.

"Of course we are. The Saiyans are a warrior race. We enjoy the taste of blood." He spoke the words with a certain undertone.

"Could you two please not...!" It was bad enough that he had awoken terribly aroused and in such a daze that his instincts had drawn him between her thighs before his conscious mind did have the time to interject.

"So does that mean he's gonna want to lap it up every month?" Mai snapped and glared at Trunks. "That's disgusting." It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the relief an orgasm could bring to cramping muscles but _this_ was just a bit too awkward.

"Unless you're with child and therefore don't bleed he will feel an attraction to the scent of your blood, no matter where it comes from." He couldn't stop himself from ramming the point in. Well, there were two different kinds. The one where he himself injured the female during foreplay, something happening without any foe's influence, or the one where he would feel the desire to avenge his mate's injury. This one was the first option and it usually entailed the desire to… taste… Hell, whatever...

"Well, I guess then next month you simply have to knock me up" Mai said with a stern voice, as if she actually meant it.

Both men gaped at her in shock. Vegeta couldn't believe his own ears. Even Bulma hadn't been this... direct… and insane when he had gone at it during her period. Was it only his mind playing tricks on him or had the shy, eloquent girl actually changed that much since she started fucking his son? If their last training exercise was any indication she was turning into a second Bulma with that attitude.

Realizing her mistake Mai backed off. "Sorry. I'm just…" she gulped. "Hormones?"

Vegeta caught his wits first. "I'm sure my son will love to help you with your pent up aggression." He saw the blushes spreading on their cheeks. "No, I am not talking about coupling. I meant training. The brat will need to get it out and since both of you are so shocked by a bit of blood that seems to be the only way." He focused his eyes on Mai. "You are ready to spar with him. You've grown in strength and your bodies are attuned to each other now and he won't hurt you - that much."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

The Prince relaxed under the hot spray of the shower as he thought about the last hours of training. Vegeta could only approve of the progress his son and the girl had made when he'd watched the two of the spar. She had improved a lot during the week of sex deprivation.

The nights had also been blissfully calm. But who knew for how long? The two were still too shy and the situation too awkward for them. Yet when the scent of her blood continued to spark his son's desire they would start to use other methods. And his brat sure wasn't a quiet participant when it came to blowjobs…

Vegeta chuckled at that. Neither was he himself. Remembering the amazing things his vulgar human mate had done to him he felt himself harden already. Oh, and the few times when she allowed him to indulge in… acts that left the sheets, and his face, painted in the dark crimson color of war.

He could hear the door opening despite the water raining down on him from the showerhead. Patiently waiting for her to enter he wondered if he could bring her to go down on him tonight. The woman was also a lot less moody because she'd gotten her sleep this week. The perfect opportunity…

Bulma had felt his desire through their bond and could recognized the difference in it. He had something specific in mind. And maybe… if he promised to return the favor, she'd indulge him…

"My Bulma…" Vegeta purred and waited until her naked body was pressed against his. "I rarely speak it out loud but…"

The woman waited for three second for him to continue, finishing what she knew would be coming of he were a normal human husband. "Hm, I guess you have to say it if you want your reward. And yes, I'm in a… good mood as well after this delightfully restful week."

Vegeta phased and used the technique to appear directly in front of her. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling the scarred skin where he'd put his mark. "I…" he inhaled deeply and pushed his body into hers, pressed her against the wall. Nobody could hear him now. And it was all strategy, benefitting him. "I love you."

Bulma chuckled and buried one hand in his hair, massaging his head while she raised one leg, giving him access. "I love you, too." Her other arm ventured lower until her fingers graced the spot where his tail used to be. "Alright. But you're gonna make sure I'll get my share first."

The Prince let his mate push him downwards. Oh, he didn't mind. There was no denying of how much satisfaction he got from making her squirm with just his tongue. Her praises were the most glorious boost to his ego…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Mai had given him tiny clues during the day but his nose had realized it during breakfast. Her bleeding had stopped last night and he had a free ticket to travel south this evening. Being on edge all day, all week, didn't exactly help his cravings. But he waited, gave her suggestive glance while they ate, sparred and lounged in the garden. He was certain that his father had noticed it as well. The man had been way more annoyed than the previous days.

"You think I have gained stamina during our training?" she asked with only a hint of ambiguity.

Trunks chuckled and snuggled closer as he shut off the tv. They hadn't even spent half an hour watching a movie while he'd noticed her arousal intensifying and it appeared as if his ploy had worked out. She'd been imagining the night ahead and was looking forward to the more primal desires. "I'm sure you have." He kissed the top of her head and let a hand wander between her legs. "Let's skip the pretense."

The raven haired chuckled and pressed against the all too talented fingers. "I don't want to wait any longer."

He laughed at that before lifting her up in arms. "Your wish is my command."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

It was almost 6 am when Vegeta decided he couldn't take this any more. Waking his wife from her slumber a little earlier might turn her sour but once he got her going she would be glad for the round of fun in the matutinal morning hours.

Bulma turned away from him and pressed her head into the pillow. "It's too early. Let me sleep." She tried to return to her slumber but Vegeta's wandering hands didn't allow her to. "What…?" The scientist raised herself enough to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "Can't you go train for an hour and return then. I'm too tired. This is the only day this week I don't have any meetings in the morning."

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "I don't care about your schedule. If anything it's beneficial to my goal."

Now her interest was quickened. "And what is your goal?"

The Prince knew he'd won her over. "Ravishing you the entire morning until you don't even think about leaving the bed."

Bulma chuckled and turned toward him. "Sounds good…"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta grinned in satisfaction when she gasped for air. With his mate now thoroughly sated he could start his retaliation in earnest. The brat would get a few more minutes of sleep before Vegeta would wake him through a mental command, and then he would pay, dearly.

The Saiyan Prince didn't care if this had been their first night in almost a week. The brat had to learn how to keep his urges under control. He might not be a threat to his mate any longer but he was still hazardous to his father's sleeping schedule.

Bulma brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of her face while her breathing calmed down. "That was… wow… What brought this on?"

Vegeta grinned at her, an evil glint in his eyes, a remnant of older and darker times. "Revenge." He kissed her passionately, possessively. "I'll be back once you've recovered. Take a Senzu bean if you need to. This was just our warm-up."

Bulma watched him leave and sighed in content. Her Saiyan God… all hers…

Reaching for her phone she sent a quick message to her assistant, cancelling her afternoon appointments. She knew exactly how the day would progress and some preparations needed to be done.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Hope you guys enjoyed. I have 5 fanarts slowly progressing simultaneously. Gonna upload the sketches soon and let you decide which one I should finish first._

 _Thank you all for the amazing comments. Got my behind kicked by a guest reviewer to continue XD Also got a nice message from BV4ever. Thanks for checking in. I'm fine but I was busy a lot and with the convention coming up and my Beerus Cosplay still unfinished… argh. Maybe I should post WIP pics again. Then you guys can cheer me up when I just want to smash the mask into pieces._

 _I need a time chamber!_

 _Please review._


	20. Alpha Males and Massage Oil

**Chapter 20: Alpha Males and Massage Oil**

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

 _Summary: After Vegeta and Trunks fought for who is the alpha male in the house their mates nurse their battered bodies. Their fight for dominance and who is the stronger one continue in privacy in the bedrooms._

 _Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter on AO3 and ffnet. I've got over 333 pages of stuff to post that I've already written. But it's got holes in every chapter and filling them is a nightmare XD_

 _As always the uncensored version is on AO3 so I don't break ffnet's guidelines. Missing bits marked with a [...]_

 _~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

Trunks winced as he sat down on the bed next to Mai who was already resting beneath the blankets. His hair was still slightly wet from the shower and he didn't have the energy to dry it through a quick ki burst. Discarding the towel he'd wrapped himself into he looked down at his naked form. There were bruises everywhere which would take the entire night to heal up. Glad that Mai had no issues with him sleeping naked as it was common for Saiyans he enjoyed the cool air calming his strained body.

"Did your father retaliate? I haven't seen you this beaten up before" she said almost apologetically while marveling at his muscular backside.

"Nah, it's okay." The half-Saiyan rotated his shoulder and heard a loud pop before he grimaced at the pain. Entirely exhausted he collapsed backwards onto the bed and let his head rest on her hips. The cloth covering her did little to hide her scent. He took a deep breath and relaxed against her.

Mai couldn't help but smile and lower her hand to gently caress his soft lavender hair. They had fallen into this routine of a few rounds of coupling during the evening but given the strain his body was under she wasn't sure her lover was up for the usual private workout. "You think your father has worn you out so we won't keep him up at night?"

Trunks huffed at that. "Sure he did." The realization gnawed at his pride and he attempted to get back up again. "But that won't stop me." His voice carried a more mischievous tone now.

Mai laughed at his statement. "You arrogant creature." Her mind was already working on how to make it easier for him to have his revenge.

Trunks enjoyed the warmth in her timbre. He hadn't expected the two of them to mature in that way. Only a few weeks ago they would have blushed and fled when talking like this. But right now it was normal, and wonderful. Their union was the most amazing thing, and it was bound to get even more astonishing. He had recognized how their bond increased her power level - as well as his own. It was as if he was getting stronger only by the fact that he had a mate now. A mate to protect and to impress. Being close to her made all the aches and exhaustion from the sparring drain from his limbs, preparing him to satisfy his lover. "So, anything interesting you have in mind for tonight?" He turned his head to look into her eyes.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." She reached for the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of massage oil.

He arched an eyebrow and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Just lie down on the bed and let me do the rest." Mai said with a wink and reached for the towel she had put within reach. Preparing everything for him she waited for her lover to take his place on the bed.

A sigh escaped his throat as he came to rest flat on his belly. He heard the bottle being opened and felt a shift on the bed as she moved closer to him, sitting on his hips. The added pressure made his cock swell instantly. Maybe he wasn't so tired after all.

"Just relax." She waited until the oil warmed up in her palms and put them gently on his shoulders. Her hands took a firm hold of his muscular backside, knowing her feeble strength would do only little for this steeled body. But she knew it wasn't particularly unpleasant. A breathless groan left his mouth and she smiled at him while spreading the oil over his back.

Trunks enjoyed the way her fingers kneaded his strained muscles and let his mind drift into a half-sleep. This was wonderful. He would battle his father any day if it meant that Mai would reward him with such a wonderful experience. A groan left his lips as she used ki to penetrate the deeper layers of his muscles. Kami, this was heaven.

The young woman grinned at her lover. She could feel the gratitude through their bond and revelled in it. Mrs Briefs had come up with the idea and given her the bottle this afternoon. For a moment she wondered if Bulma did this to Vegeta right now. It was quite plausible. With a smile she realized how similar they had become since Mai had started getting intimate with Trunks. The two men were truly father and son, chopped from the same wood. And their women grew with them in a similar fashion. Mere weeks ago she could have only wished to be as… on the top of the situation as Bulma was. She had everything under control, even the constantly angry and impatient Saiyan Prince. Now the black haired was dealing with the same arrogance and was truly living up to the challenge. He was putty in her hands, quite literally right now. The boost she got to her ego was making her legs turn to jelly and her center heat up.

Trunks scented her arousal instantly and groaned at the need suddenly building up inside while she continued to massage his back. "As much as I enjoy this and want to feel it again…" he started before using his incredible speed to disappear from her sight for a blink and reappear with his body facing her. The oil seeped into the sheets but he didn't care. They would have to change them anyway once he was through with her. "... I need you now." His hands went to her nightdress, lifting it up slowly. He had known before that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. They had started this habit after Trunks had ripped apart one of her favorite slips one morning. He'd awoken from a particularly intense dream with his body aching for her, attacking her in his half-sleep. She hadn't minded his passionate approach, but not wanting to risk any more casualties concerning her wardrobe she'd decided to ditch anything that kept him from her. Trunks had secretly been pleased when he'd found out she had changed her habits because of him. Now he had an easy access whenever they were alone in bed.

Mai had become used to his quick movements and closed her eyes when his maleness pushed against her entrance. Kami knew she was slick enough already. "Well…" Her hands resumed the massage, now going for his shoulders and arms while she ground against his loins to coat him in her juices. "I guess we can spice things up. You still have enough power to ascend?"

The half-Saiyan smirked at her before powering up, his ki radiating around him in soft waves that were reigned in as to not burn her. He looked down to his hips with a smug expression in his eyes at the increased size of his erection. Such a fascinating perk Saiyans could use to their advantage.

"You have no idea how much it turns me on when you showcase your power and might like that."

[...]

"I love it when you let me be on top."

Trunks chuckled at her words. "You like that, ey? Being in control of me?" He couldn't deny how much this boosted his pride although he was the submissive one. His mate praised him for their sexual activities. What could be better?

Mai bit her lip and knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Waiting for him in bed, imagining what the massage might make him willing to do had soaked her long before he'd even entered the room. "Yes." She admitted with a gasp as she felt him swell even more inside of her. "Knowing you fall for such a weak mortal like me…"

"You're not weak, my dear." He spoke with a softness and an undertone that promised so many obscene things. "You have me completely wrapped around your finger."

[...]

She chuckled and moved against him, revelling in his helpless groan. "Again?"

Trunks grinned and felt his pride surging. He lifted his hand to push a stray, sweaty strand of hair back behind her ear. "Sure. But I want to be the alpha this time." He had an evil glint in his eyes as he grabbed her hips and pushed her upwards before settling her on the bed with her back facing him, his tail already twitching eagerly.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Vegeta couldn't care less about the noises Trunks and his lover made while Bulma kneaded the aches out of his muscles. They were loud enough for his woman to hear as well and he had felt her falter more than once when the sounds were too audible to block out. "Keep going" the Saiyan demanded when she abruptly stopped at an uncharacteristically loud groan.

Bulma shook her head and gave in. That stubborn arrogance demanded retaliation. "They're already having fun and you're still resting on the bed, trying to get your body into…"

Vegeta had turned the tables in a blink, pressing her into the sheets beneath him. "Don't even dare to finish that sentence. Only because I enjoy your crafty, little hands doesn't mean I can't get it up after a long sparring session." Without warning he entered her, claiming her body fully. The surprised moan made him grin in satisfaction.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

At first Mai felt a bout of disappointment when she realized that this way she had limited options to touch him. But then she heard the bottle of oil being opened. Oh, yes…

Trunks looked at the flawless skin of her back that shone almost otherworldly in the moonlight. A sigh escaped him while the primal side in him purred at her submissiveness and trust in him. He could snap her bones right now without even trying. But he had different plans. Trunks made sure not to rest all of his weight on her hips as he straddled her. The oil was now warm and slick between his fingers before he gently laid them on her back, spreading it over her delicate frame. Her sigh was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

Mai relaxed her body while he started to massage her muscles. How he could be this careful with hands so tough, created for destruction, was beyond her. But she was glad for it. His training and knowledge of the human body came in handy now. He knew exactly what to do at which point to make the slight aches go away. "We should do this more often" she whispered, already half asleep.

Trunks chuckled, the sound containing so much pride and passion. "You're still up for round two?"

The woman froze for a second before a grin spread on her lips as she noticed the weight of his maleness resting on her lower back. "Sure."

He dismounted her to give her space to move. "On your hands and knees." It was an order, not a suggestion.

Mai felt a shiver running through her entire body while his tail stroked her inner thigh. Her center pulsed with need as she imagined the primal play he had in mind. Her limbs, entirely relaxed, didn't follow her command at first but she fought herself upwards and felt no shame when presenting her backside to him.

[...]

Kami, he could do this for hours. How the Saiyans ever managed to succeed in battle was beyond him when sex as an outlet felt so much better.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

An hour later Bulma was ready to call it a night and give her husband the well deserved rest after those wonderful moments of pleasure but he seemed to have other things in mind. She looked down between her thighs where Vegeta was eating her out with abandon, giving her an interlude orgasm until his own body was ready to go again. His stubbornness though couldn't hide the exhaustion plainly visible in how his arms trembled with the effort of holding himself up.

Vegeta snarled when his mate tried to close her thighs and push him away. He ascended and held her in an iron grip.

Bulma grinned at how eager he was to prove himself. But kami damn it, she was sore and tired and satisfied enough for two nights. An idea came to her. "If you snuggle up to me tonight I'll tell our son in the morning that you kept me awake long past midnight."

"Woman, you know I'm not someone who… cuddles." The thought of having her so close all night was nice but if someone ever saw him clinging to her like a needy child…

"You want to remain the alpha male in the house?" She felt him growl against her flesh. "Then let me help you. I'll give our brat a little show of how thoroughly you fucked me through the mattress last night, gonna wince whenever I move and talk to Mai about how amazing Saiyans are in bed." None of that would need acting, even the soreness would be real, but she could crank it up a notch or two.

"Vulgar female… The boy will either die of shame when you say it like that or explode with anger because it will make him feel inadequate."

Bulma chuckled as she felt him releasing her from his hold. "That's exactly the point. You will win either way. And I get an hour more sleep."

A lazy grin spread across his lips and he looked up at her seductively. "You are a cunning little minx…"

"I know, my powerful, royal elite…"

He pressed his body against hers. "Just one more round. And I want to hear you scream."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Please review. ;) That makes my day._

 _On AO3 I've attached a picture of the Cosplays wore at the Comic Con. Still uploading the DBS group shots. Around 20 or more left. Also a Mai and Trunks moment I begged the Trunks to do and freaked out when I had it. And gifs/videos of me as Bulma slapping Vegeta or fighting Goku Black Rose._

 _And of course I'll upload more of the Beerus cat face mask tutorial. But life's busy currently with my mom having had an operation and work being exhausting._


	21. Privacy

**Chapter 21: Privacy**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Summary: Trunks takes Mai shopping to replace the clothes he destroyed in his lustful frenzy. Bulma's vulgar remarks slowly but surely drive the young pair from the house in search for more privacy. Mai is hurt during training and Trunks' instincts go into overdrive. When the scent of a female in her fertile time once again spreads in their home Vegeta remembers the months he tried to have a second child with his mate._

 _AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. Kitty in the Box, I am trying to tune down the smut competition a bit. But first of all the newest member of the family has to be conceived. Gertrudwarsothe, the guest reviewer and Carleex1: Yes, the power struggle will soon hit its climax, ehehe, and the result will be… amazing. XD I too can't wait for Trunks to turn into an overprotective daddy, trying to make sure his pregnant mate is safe and well._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks was about to close the door leading to the garden and the GR when he watched his father ushering his mother into the very same. Did they…? With an annoyed sound he went back into the house, knowing the gravity room would be inaccessible for at least two hours and pure torture to his nose for over a day.

"Hey, Trunks. I thought you wanted to do a workout" Mai questioned when she saw him joining her in the kitchen again.

The half-Saiyan let himself fall into the chair and groaned. "My parents are… training in there."

Mai blushed and her lips formed a soundless oh. "We could spend the morning together, if you want to retaliate again." There was a cunning smirk on her face. "But it doesn't have to be anything sexual. I would really like a stroll through the park, or a shopping tour. You _did_ ruin half my wardrobe after all. It's in desperate need of restocking." Well, the more prude things she'd arrived with were left but given her current relationship status she wouldn't mind a new style, especially since she found out how nicely the clothes given to her by Bulma fit.

Trunks scratched his head and smiled in embarrassment. She spoke the truth. "Sorry about that." He grew serious again and thought about the offer. "That sounds like a good idea. We could have lunch in the city and maybe watch a movie later."

"Then it's a date." Mai said with a wide grin.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Maybe the tour through the city with their hands entwined hadn't been the best idea. After only a few minutes they had paparazzi trailing behind them in droves. Everyone wanted to shoot a picture of the young heir with his new mistress. It was unnerving for the half-Saiyan but his mate didn't seem to mind. She merely held his hand tighter whenever his power level spiked after a more nasty questions were being thrown at the pair.

"Just don't think about them. Act as though they weren't even there." Mai was lucky to have gotten a quick prep lesson by Bulma just a week ago. Otherwise she would have been scared beyond reason. And since her lover's primal side was the dominant one now she would have to be the voice of reason.

Trunks clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. "My other half tells me that everyone focusing on us is an enemy who only waits for a good opportunity to harm my mate. I've had reporters around me since I was a teen. Never a problem, I enjoyed their attention, must be innate. But this is the first time I go outside with you and... "

She smiled at him. "Shall we give them what they came for?"

"What…?" he started but couldn't finish when she slung her arms around his shoulders and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips.

For a blink the young Saiyan was stunned, then the hormones kicked in and his instant response felt like a quote from his father. 'Fuck them. Mine!' Putting all of his desperation and need into the display he showed them exactly what the heir of Capsule Corp was able to do, wanted and got from that pretty female in his arms.

Mai's breath hitched for a second, showing her surprise at how far he was taking this, not that she minded.

Trunks heard the flashes going off around them and had a smug grin on his lips. He certainly was _not_ his father who shied away whenever a mobile phone camera was in sight. Oh no, he would enjoy this.

The young woman melted like wax in his arms as he put his all into the kiss. She was certain that in only a few seconds she might suffocate but kami damn it. What an amazing death that would be. When he finally retreated she looked up into his eyes that held a hint of teal. That and the non-existent wind moving the tips of his hair was showing Mai how close he'd been to transforming into a Super Saiyan. "What now?" she mouthed for only him to hear.

"Hold on tightly." His arms encircled her form as he built up ki.

Mai braced herself for a few Gs and buried her face into his chest. A whoosh of air and an intense spinning of her brain later she knew they had travelled at an inhuman speed.

"Just down the road" he shushed and cradled her trembling body. "I didn't want to move us further. Here's a place where I intend to buy some clothes for you."

"I will pay my-..." she was stopped with a silencing kiss.

"No, this is for the things I've destroyed thus far, and those I will tear apart in the future." His grin was smug - and unarming. "Come on. I want to see you in the garments your mate will select for you…" with his sultry tone he ensured she was dazed enough not to even look at the bill he'd decided to produce with their shopping spree. Sure, he might have to drag her into some stores in protest but the half-Saiyan was certain he could get her to wear whatever his primal found suitable...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Bulma had a very cheerful expression when she grabbed herself something from the fridge. Almost _too_ cheerful. "Hey, Trunks. I heard you've taken Mai shopping today. Such a lucky girl. I had to do the weirdest things for your dad whenever I wanted a reward like that."

Mai and Trunks froze in shock at the statement and what the underlying truth behind it seemed to be. The half-Saiyan remembered how his father had occasionally went with them to a family outing. He'd still been a kid back then. Now knowing what must have happened before the event… It kind of tainted his childhood memories. "Mom… please…" he coughed.

"Oh, don't worry. Half of it was because you've impressed your dad. Like when you transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. _That_ was all your achievement." She gave him an approving nod. "Plus, thanks to you being exactly the son Vegeta had wanted I got my reward as well."

"Still not helping, mom." Trunks buried his face in his hands and sighed. "By the way. Can we set up a schedule for the gravity room? I fear that one day I might open the door and find the two of you… practicing in there."

"Hey, it was common consent that the GR could become your father and mine personal sex cave whenever we decided to do some midnight workouts." Kami, it was fun to rub it in. There was a reason Vegeta always called her vulgar female. "You only haven't noticed it yet because your heritage hasn't awoken until recently, heightening your senses to the nuances of adult playtime."

Trunks who had sipped his drink to fight his dry throat spit it out instantly when he heard that. Next to him Mai could barely keep her laughter contained. "WHAT? You mean… ewwwww… Mom, I've got one request. Can I please have my own gravity room?"

Bulma gave him a smile filled with pity. "I've already finished the sketches and started construction." She waved at him. "I too don't want to walk in on you guys." With that she left the room.

Once she was out of earshot Trunks moaned in embarrassment. "She can be impossible sometimes."

"Don't tell me. She was the one explaining Saiyan mating habits to me…"

"We need to find our own house." Trunks said sternly.

"And fast…" Mai answered with a shudder.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Trunks watched his father and mate sparring in the garden. By now he could keep his libido in check when seeing her exert herself yet that didn't lessen the fear of her being hurt or in danger. His conscious mind told him that his father would never truly harm her but… instincts overruled everything when a Saiyan had newly claimed a mate.

Vegeta used a ki blast which she dodged easily. Of course he had used as little energy as possible and controlled it perfectly so it flew at a lower speed than in a real fight. A grin spread across his lips when she countered in one fluid motion. Her attack was nothing more than a flower petal being thrown at him.

Mai growled as he pushed the beam aside easily. She knew he as a Saiyan was unimaginably stronger than her but the frustration was still overpowering. With a hiss she released a second attack which he didn't even dodge.

Vegeta sent another blast her way to push her further. The two ki beam collided and exploded in a powerful ball of fire that knocked away the garden chairs. He could feel his son's ki skyrocketing at that when the girl was also blown off of her feet. She crashed into the pile of furniture and groaned at the impact.

Trunks was at her side in an instant but she swung her arm to push him away. "Mai…"

She snarled. "I don't need your help!"

Vegeta behind them grinned in amusement. The girl was a Saiyan at heart. Perfect for his brat. A human teaching him the ways of his ancestors.

Mai stood up and glared at Vegeta who raised an eyebrow. "You'll pay for that."

"Sure…" The Prince chuckled evilly before a scent reached his nose.

A loud growl could be heard when Trunks sensed his mate's blood in the air.

Mai winced when he pulled her hand toward him. "What…?"

Trunks snarled as he saw the wound and furiously glared at the blood. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing. I'll put some antiseptic and a band-aid on it and…"

His mouth was on her palm before she could finish. He tasked the sweet nectar and savored it like a good wine. His tongue darted out, licking the wound gently.

Mai stared at him in confusion. "Trunks…?" His power flooded her as it entered the broken skin. It was like a thunderstorm raging along her nerves that went further than the wound and along all her veins until it reached the apex of her thighs. She couldn't stop the whimper that left her lips. Her mate misunderstood it for physical pain and supplied her with more power, increasing the effect.

Vegeta tried to suppress a chuckle as he watched the blush spreading in the girl's cheeks as she squirmed to fight her desire being displayed so openly. "This will help you heal, girl. Let him. It's a mate's privilege to take care of the female when she's hurt. An instinct he can't fight."

Mai felt her legs turn to jelly and she leaned against her lovers shoulder while he slowly lifted his head again.

"All better now" Trunks exclaimed proudly when the wound finished closing right before his eyes at the speed an injury on a Saiyan's body would. He blew a gentle kiss onto the bruised skin before looking up at his mate. She appeared a bit feverish and the way she clung to him pointed to a weakness in her muscles. "Do you… want to sit or lay down a little?" Was she getting ill?

Vegeta scoffed at the innocent way Trunks viewed the situation. "Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you bringing her to bed for a bit of… rest." How could the brat still be so naïve even though his libido and hormones were on overdrive since reaching his prime?

Mai glanced at the Prince and wished she had the courage to growl at him for this remark. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. Well, she would get back at him for this teasing in a different manner.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

A couple of days later Vegeta gaze wandered to the calendar on the wall in utter annoyance. There was a familiar scent in the room as the family enjoyed their breakfast. He knew it all too well. A female about to reach her fertile time. Kami, it brought back memories of his own mate during those days. He already dreaded the moment when Bulla would turn into a grown woman able to conceive. With Bulma it had been irresistibly alluring, on Mai he felt the need to make sure his kin and all those to join the family in the future were well and healthy, but his daughter… Oh, good God of Destruction, he couldn't even imagine how feral and overprotective it would make him… What on earth had coaxed him into procreating again all those years ago? A second child had been a good idea back then. Another powerful fighter joining the royal family. He would never ever resent the fact that the heir had turned out to be a girl. He loved her dearly, no matter the gender. She was like a miniature version of his wife, able to wrap him around her finger…

The memory of how she'd come to be made the scent in the air fade from his conscious mind as he let his thoughts wander. He was glad they'd never announced beforehand that they wanted to go for baby number two. It had been… a lot of work.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Three months! Three damn attempts at getting his mate with child and the result: Nothing. A true blow to his pride as a powerful - and potent - Saiyan Prince. Why he couldn't get his female with child was beyond him. It had happened so quickly last time. If their calculations had been correct they'd managed to produce a child during their first night._

 _Bulma had repeatedly told him it wasn't uncommon. Especially since both of them weren't exactly young anymore, well she wasn't. He had replied with an insult. "Maybe you damaged your reproductive system with your prevention methods so that even my Saiyan might can not survive the hostile conditions in there." The Prince had suffered an entire week for his words, brutally. The door to her bedroom hadn't been open to him until it was time for attempt number four._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _It was another month later when he noticed how she glanced at her calendar while writing down some numbers. In high hopes he sneaked up behind her stealthily and tried to read her scribbles. Ah, it was a calculation._

" _I can hear you breathing down my neck, Vegeta" she said while the smile on her lips grew as she finished running the numbers and underlined the result._

" _So?" He could clearly read how many days she was late._

" _It appears like your warriors have finally conquered the hostile environment." Turning around she gave him her widest grin. "I still need to run some tests but since my body is usually very punctual…" she stopped when Vegeta's hand reached for her belly. The gesture surprised her and she studied his features while he concentrated with his eyes closed. He had done this often during their first two attempts but had refrained from doing so for a while now out of pure frustration._

 _Vegeta frowned when he had to focus very hard to pick up a trace of foreign ki in her body. This was different than how Trunks had felt._

" _What's wrong?" Bulma asked after the expression on his face hardened into something dark. "Vegeta?"_

" _I can barely feel it. Just flickering in and out of existence. I don't know what this means." He probed her more aggressively and couldn't deny the mounting dread in his heart. Something was wrong._

 _She brushed his fears aside. "Maybe it's just too small. I can't be pregnant for more than two weeks max."_

 _Vegeta shook his head. "Trunks was a powerful presence early on. Once I realized what the unfamiliar ki coursing through your body meant it was easy to differentiate you and him."_

" _Maybe the child has more human genes. Or maybe it's a girl?" she grinned at the thought. Exactly what she'd planned to have._

" _Possibly…" he snarled at that realization. Damn. What should he do with a daughter? There would be no point in training her, especially when her ki remained this low. "Well, at least we have proven that you are still able to conceive."_

 _The harshness in his tone made her cringe but she wouldn't let his frustration affect her good mood. "I'm gonna do a test later to be certain and schedule a visit with the doctor to discuss anything further. At my age a pregnancy won't be a walk in the park."_

 _Vegeta retreated with a huff. He had provided the genetic material. And considering the low ki the child wouldn't need much else from him. His work was done now._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

 _Thanks for reading. There's a lot of heartbreak in the next part of Vegeta's memory. Be prepared for another flashback in the future. I intended to put the night between Trunks and Mai in this chapter but it's gotten so long now that I'll post it in the next one._

 _A little preview:_

"Again?" He couldn't believe she was still unsatisfied. And it gnawed at his pride.

"Why not? I'm not sleepy yet." She said with a grin before gently caressing his tail.

Trunks shuddered at the touch. Mai was the only one he allowed be even come close to his furry appendage. "Anything specific you have in mind?"

She leaned in closer to sink her teeth into his shoulder where she had left her mark. "Go Super Saiyan Blue."

~.~

"Master very cheerful today" Popo noticed when he watched Dende meditating on the edge of the lookout.

"It is a moment to rejoice. New life has been created."

"And you see vision more clearly now? How look?"

Dende gave him a very boyish grin. "Let's just say: Vegeta will burst with pride."

"Hmmm." Popo hummed with a creepy smile that would have reached his eyes if that was physically possible.

 _(I am currently drawing a manga page for that and will upload it together with the next chapter)_


End file.
